After Darkness Falls
by Andros Dorian
Summary: Not a Jason/Kim story, they are just the main two characters. A new evil has come to Earth, seeking out three of Zordon's Rangers. Will the rangers be able to stop it?
1. Home

After Darkness Falls

"Home"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney

A/N: Carri and all things related to Carri, including the yellow panther ninjetti and Jason's green cougar ninjetti, belong to KJ with many thanks. This is a seperate story from all the others I've previously written. This story assumes that the movie is canon, not the Ninjor storyline, that after the Power Chamber was destroyed in Turbo and that it was later rebuilt after in Space and that Billy came back to Earth after Lost Galaxy and rebuilt it. It also assumes that Tanya was replaced on the Zeo team by Carri Hillard, KJ's own character (again thanks), and that Kimberly took over the Turbo powers after Kat made the decision to leave.

* * *

The trio looked out over the ocean, they had almost forgotten how beautiful it was. It had been over seven years since they had been on Earth, so that was to be expected. Jason Lee Scott looked out to the horizon, it had been over eight years since he had stood in this spot, and that had been with a woman named Emily. It was after the meeting of the reds that he had left Earth. After the mission was over he went out for drinks with the other red rangers, and that night he was headed home on his motorcycle when was jumped by creatures he later learned was called a Courtadrones. They were pure black except for the electric blue heads, arm bands, and boots. Utilizing what little bit of power was left in his Tyrannosaurus coin he morphed and began to fight the Courtadrones. Half way through the battle his powers faded away and he was forced to leave the fight due the overwhelming odds. He found it strange that these creatures, which he had never before laid eyes on, would attack him. He was going to go to his friends Kimberly Ann Hart and Carri Lauren Hillard to talk about it, but Kimberly had gone missing a few years before, so he was only able to get ahold of Carri.

Carri had been born in Angel Grove, but moved during her elementary school years to New York where she was raised up until just before her senior year of high school when she talked her parents into letting her move in with her aunt, uncle, and cousin, Kat Hillard. She had heard stories from Kat about the attacks, the Power Rangers, and thanks to the evil spell that Rita had once placed over Kat, she knew who the rangers were too. She admitted this to them during their first meeting, and she swore to never tell anyone. Although the rest of the team was fine with it, Tommy was a little uneasy at first, but began to trust her shortly after they began to hang out regularly. After first semester ended and Tanya graduated early, she decided to go out and see the world, and with Zordon's permission she named Carri as her successor, passing on her Zeo powers to her.

Eventually Carri went on to become the first yellow Turbo ranger too, just as her cousin decided to retire and give the powers back to Kimberly, and throughout her tenure as a ranger she proved herself a force to be reckoned with. Whether it be as a ranger, or as a pissed off teenage girl. During their senior year of high school she developed feelings for Rocky DeSantos, the blue Zeo ranger, and the two subsequently started a relationship that had gone on throughout college and was still going. Over the years Jason, Kim, and Carri began to care for each other as well, but it was a brother and sister style relationship. They would tell each other things that they didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else.

He explained everything to her, from the time Tommy contacted him, to the mysterious re-charging of his coin, to the attack. Together they decided to see if any of the other Rangers in the galaxy could give them any information on the creatures. They were lucky, it had been one of the few nights that Billy wasn't cooped up in the Power Chamber. Jason hadn't wanted to let the other rangers know about this yet, as they were all busy with their own lives and some were still active, such as the Lightspeed Rangers in Mariner Bay, the Red and Quantum Rangers of Time Force, and the Wild Force Rangers. They contacted everyone they could think of, the Phantom Ranger, Trey of Triforia, and the rangers of Aquitar. Trey was the only one with any information for them, he told them what the creatures were called, but he did not know why they attacked Jason.

Jason was on his way to tell his then girlfriend Emily about everything, and what he had decided. But when he made it to her apartment he found her in bed with another man, and he instead decided not to tell her anything about it. He was too hurt to even face her. They had been dating for five, almost six years at that point, and she went and did that to him. He had made the decision to go out into space to find out for himself why they attacked him, and what he had witnessed with Emily only increased his desire to hurry and get going. Carri had made up her mind to go with him, and though at first he had been against it, he wound up giving in to the woman who had been like his little sister since they met. She had told everything to Rocky, and he had been against it just as Jason had, and just like Jason, he eventually caved. He knew she was strong, that she was a former power ranger and that she could take care of herself. She didn't bother telling her family, she didn't even think that her mother would notice. But if they asked anything when she returned she had decided to tell them that she went to see the world with a friend. Which wasn't a total lie, it was just the galaxy instead of the world. The two former rangers went to Andros, asking if they could borrow his ship for an unspecified amount of time. When the red astro ranger asked why they needed it Jason told him the truth, and Andros agreed, but asked if they could drop him off at KO-35 first so that he could get a spare ship to run his errands throughout the galaxy with.

After they dropped him off they began their search for any sort of leads. To begin with they travelled to the planet Onyx, where Andros had suggested they start. It was a planet full of criminals, and the information spot of the galaxy. They weren't able to get any leads from anyone though. As the next year went by they found themselves just as clueless as they were when they started. Then one day they received a summons from a person named Aulyan from the planet Harkin. Jason believed it to be some sort of trap, but at Carri's insistence they went to see what it was about.

After arriving on Harkin they sought out Aulyan. After a few days of searching they found his temple atop a mountain and he explained why it was that he called them. He was offering them the chance to train and get stronger. He explained to Jason that due to his dip in the Muranthian Pit he was developing powers, and in order to harness those powers he would need to train with one of Earth's mightiest heroes. After he and Jason discussed it, and Jason admitted that for the past seven years he had noticed something growing within him, Aulyan turned to Carri to explain why he summoned her. Though she had no type of special powers growing inside her, he could send her back to train with an ancient Kaoan in order to learn how to focus her mind, and learn telekinesis. He explained that they would each be training for at least four years in the past. After they agreed he cast the spell and sent them back in time.

Jason had found himself to be in ancient Greece, in the presence of none other than Hercules and his best friend Iolaus. Jason explained his situation to them, where he came from, why he was there, everything. Hercules agreed to train him, and for the next four years Jason went on the missions that the two friends always went on, and he experienced a lot of close calls, but over time he began to adapt to that way of life, and in honing his skills as a fighter and a thinker he began to understand the powers that he had. When he focused he found himself able to teleport across small spaces. He determined that his maximum range was up to one mile. As time progressed he learned how to teleport others with him.

Carri's journey went a bit differently. She arrived two-hundred years into KO-35's past. Aulyan had told her to seek out the Kaoan named Proctus, who would instruct her in how to focus her mind and use telekinesis. After searching for a few weeks she finally came across the man she'd been looking for. When she told him her reason for seeking him out, he put her through a test of courage to see if she was serious about wanting to learn. After passing his test he began to instruct her in meditation, and how to focus her mind properly on certain objects and make them come to her, and also how to repel them. After four years of studying under Proctus it was time to return to the present, where she met up with Jason inside of Aulyan's temple.

Aulyan told her that she could have learned everything from any Kaoan, but that he wanted her to learn from the best. Both former rangers were eager to return to their quest of finding out who it was that sent the Courtadrones after Jason. But Aulyan stated he had one final task for them to complete, and that was to travel to an alternate dimension. When Jason questioned him about it, Aulyan explained that the monster that their friends had fought in the past, Ivan Ooze, ruled supreme in that universe, having forced the rangers megazord into the comet instead of how it played out in their own dimension. Upon learning this, both rangers were eager to go and try to fix that dimension, powers or no powers.

Seeing how determined they were, Aulyan went and fetched a box that he had been entrusted with centuries before. He revealed to Jason and Carri that only he, and the select few, could open the box. The select few being the rangers that the powers deemed worthy. he told them that the powers held inside were based on those of Earth's natural elements, just as Zordon had asked him to make them, and that they were called the Terra Powers. Jason and Carri each tried opening the box, and each succeeded. Within the box sat six morphers, one red, one blue, one green, one black, one silver, and one white. Jason felt a rush come from the black morpher, and thus became the Black Ice Ranger, able to freeze enemies for short amounts of time. Carri felt the rush come from the silver morpher and became the Silver Sun Ranger, able to momentarily blind opponents. After receiving their powers the two were then sent to the alternate dimension.

While there they teamed up with the three remaining Ninjetti's of that dimension, Kairos, Terry, and Tommy. They were surprised to learn that all the original rangers, including that dimensions Jason and Carri, had been killed. All except for Tommy, who had been fighting the tyrant for fifteen years. He initially didn't trust the two rangers, he had no reason to. But after proving that they were there to help, he began to trust them a little. Carri's initial plan was to storm into into the Lunar Palace and kick Ivans ass, and Jason was behind her on that, but they both remembered their training and began to formulate a real plan.

After helping the three Ninjetti's defeat Ivan and give them back their world they, the three took Jason and Carri to that dimensions Phaedos, where Dulcea bestowed their own Ninjetti powers to them. Jason became the green Cougar Ninjetti and Carri the yellow Panther. Dulcea explained that their Ninjetti powers would remain with them through the interdimensional travel as they were not connected to the Morphin Grid, but to their own spirits. Afterwards they returned to their own dimension. Aulyan told them that their training was complete as there was nothing more he could do for them, except get them pointed in the right direction. He explained that while they were training and fighting Ivan that he had uncovered some information on the Courtadrones. They were led by someone called Sarahna. Why she went after Jason he didn't know. Both rangers thanked him and continued their search. It wasn't much, but at least they had a name to go on.

By that time nearly six years had passed. They spent the next two continuing their search for Sarahna, and during their search they stumbled across Kimberly Ann Hart, the original pink ranger. Jason and Carri were both surprised to find her out in space, and Kimberly was even more surprised to find them. They exchanged stories as to why they were each in space. Kim's was a bit different, yet still the same, as Jason's. After her college graduation she had been attacked by Courtadrones, and forced to flee. Kim admitted to developing powers of her own, and in turn she had been summoned by Dulcea to learn how to control them, and during the process she re-gained her Ninjetti powers, only her pink outfit was now closer to red. It was only recently that she had started the search herself. When Jason asked her what her powers were, she only said that she would tell him in time, when she felt like she had a good enough grasp on them. Dulcea had taught her how to gain control of them, but it was up to her to master them, and until then she wasn't comfortable sharing what they were.

Her training with Dulcea had been difficult, the Ninjetti master taught her how to control her powers, how to reach deep within herself in order to control them. She also taught Kim how to re-charge Power Coins. Kim had wanted to learn how to make them, but she was told that her powers had to develop further first, so instead she taught her how to temporarily re-charge them. When she told this to her two friends, who were more like her brother and sister, Jason understood where his power charge had come from, and why it hadn't lasted.

Over the next year Kim tried her hand at opening the box, and became the Red Flame Ranger, and they managed to track Sarahna to her lair and while Jason and Kim were eager to find out why they had been singled out over the past few years, even though they each had a guess as to why. Their guess was confirmed when they finally came face to face with her. It was because they were both Maligore's children, heirs to Dark Specter's throne. Sarahna wanted them out of the way so that she could claim the throne and rule the universe. The three Terra Rangers banded together and fought her, and though the battle had been long and exhausting, they eventually won. Once the fight was over, and the threat of Sarahna diminished they decided it was time to return home to their friends and family. I took them a little over a month to return home, but they had made it.

Jason sat down on the beach with his two friends Kim and Carri and watched as the sun set below the horizon. "So, what's next?" Carri asked, looking from Jason to Kim. She was glad to be back home, glad to see the beach and hear the waves. She didn't realize just how much she missed it until now.

"Well, I'm going to start looking for a job and a place to live, and all that." Kim responded as she lay back in the sand.

"We could always move in with Carri." Jason said with a laugh.

Carri knew he was joking, but it sounded good to her. It would be like they were back in college, only this time it would be a house instead of an apartment. "Hey, you know that's not a bad idea. I do have the money to put a down payment on a house and a car. It would be like old times. Come on, what do you say?"

Kim thought about it for a moment. It would give her time to actually find a job, and it would be fun to live with her again. "Alright, but just until I get my second or third paycheck and have enough to get my own place." She said, holding her finger up for emphasis.

Carri smiled at her friends answer, then turned to Jason and asked "Jase, what about you?"

Jason knew that if he said no he'd never hear the end of it, and it would be good a little while. "Okay, okay. Count me in."

Carri and Kim smiled at each other, they knew he'd say yes one way or another. "Great, we'll start looking at houses first thing tomorrow. In the mean time, I'm kind of hungry."

"Arby's is open. Maybe. If that hasn't changed like everything else has." Kim pointed out, motioning towards the city.

"At least the waves sound the same." Jason remarked. "Anyway, now that you mention it, I could go for a bite to eat too. My treat." That decided the trio got up and headed for the nearest Arby's. Jason was glad that he had held onto an Earth twenty-dollar bill when he left.

It was a long walk, but not nearly as long as any walk they had been on during their years of training. After arriving at Arby's and getting their food they three friends sat down to enjoy their first real food in almost a decade. "I had forgotten how good their chicken was." Kim said as she swallowed the first bite of her chicken tenders.

"I know. This Jr. Roastbeef is delicious!" Carri said. Jason just chuckled at the two, acting like kids on Christmas over food.

Both girls noticed their friend chuckling, but decided to ignore it. They were all just glad to be back home, enjoying real food, in their hometown.


	2. The Return

After Darkness Falls

"The Return"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney.

A/N: Carri and all things related to Carri, including the yellow panther ninjetti and Jason's green cougar ninjetti, belong to KJ with many thanks. This is a seperate story from all the others I've previously written. This story assumes that the movie is canon, not the Ninjor storyline, that after the Power Chamber was destroyed in Turbo and that it was later rebuilt after in Space and that Billy came back to Earth after Lost Galaxy and rebuilt it. It also assumes that Tanya was replaced on the Zeo team by Carri Hillard, KJ's own character (again thanks), and that Kimberly took over the Turbo powers after Kat made the decision to leave.

* * *

A month after returning to Earth Jason found himself eating his breakfast, still unemployed, where as Kim had gotten employed as a manager as a local florist shop due to her knowledge of plants she obtained throughout high school and college, and Carri was offered a job by her brother Josh to help him produce a film he was working on. Jason sighed, he'd been back a month and still had no job. He just couldn't find anything that jumped at him, Carri had got her brother to extend the offer to him, but he turned it down. Now he found himself regretting that decision. Every Monday through Friday he found himself searching, while on Saturdays and Sunday he just went out to have fun. Kim was probably going to move out in a few weeks, once she had enough money, and then it would just be him and Carri living in her house. He didn't know how much longer Carri was going to allow him to continue mooching off of her, not that she would just throw him out, but he knew she would get tired of it eventually.

After he finished eating he decided it was time to go out and start looking. He walked out to the garage and pulled his motorcycle out, everyday he thanked Carri for having it put in storage for him so that he wouldn't have to sell it before he left for space. As he rode down the road, listening to his engine roar, feeling the wind on his face, he began to think about how much he missed the old days when he was a teenage ranger. They weren't exactly the easiest of times, but they were some of the best times of his life. He had his friends, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack, and later Tommy, Rocky, Cat, and Adam. Of course he would never forget the Peace Conferences, in a way he more proud of the good he did there than he was of his time as a ranger. As far as he knew Zack and Trini were still living in Switzerland. They did really seem to like it there.

As he arrived in town he pulled his bike over and proceeded to begin looking again on this Tuesday morning. The day dragged on, and still nothing really seemed to jump at him. He had been his own boss, the leader of the Terra Rangers so long, that he didn't think he could handle a job where he had to answer to someone. As he walked around the corner he spotted a building, rubbing his eyes and looking again to be sure he wasn't seeing things he read the name "Bulkmeier's". Last he had heard Bulk and Skull were running a little pool and bar. Now they had turned it into a full-fledged restaurant. "I guess a lot can happen in eight years." Jason said absently to himself as he headed for the door.

Upon entering the restaurant he had to admit that he was impressed. They had a full dining area, a back patio if you wanted to eat outside, and a window so that you could see into the kitchen. Standing in the front of the restaurant behind the podium was none other than Skull himself, dressed in a crimson red shirt and black pants. "Table for one?" Skull asked before actually looking up at the customer. "Jason!" He exclaimed after he took a good look at who he was about to seat. "How have you been? For that matter, where have you been? Last I heard you just dropped off the face of the Earth."

"You could say that." Jason said, looking up at the roof as though he could see the stars. "Anyway, I've been as good as can be expected. I take you've been good as well, I mean, look at this place. You and Bulk really outdid yourselves."

"Yeah, we do alright. Oh, let me take you to your seat." Skull said, quickly leading Jason to an open booth. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Just get me a glass of water, thanks."

"Be right back." And with that Skull was gone. Jason sat there, looking at the menu until Skull returned with his drink. "And what would you like to eat?"

Jason thought about that as he looked over the menu. Finally deciding he said "I'll have one of 'Bulk's Famous Burgers'."

"Great choice. It'll be out in a minute."

Well, Jason thought, it'd better take longer to cook than that.

* * *

Kim stood behind the register of the florist shop she worked in, Ballentine's Flowers. She was grateful that she was given the position of manager. She wasn't exactly used to taking orders from someone, and this way she only had to see the owner a few times a year, whenever he came from Oregon to check on the California store. Sighing, she propped herself against the back wall and began thinking about what she should try and buy first, a car, or a place to live. With a car she wouldn't haveto rely on Carri to give her a ride, but if she got a palce to live she could quit feeling like she was mooching. After careful consideration she decided on a car. It would save her money in the long run, save her bus or cab fare. With any luck she would be able to get a good used car after her fifth paycheck. The owner told her she'd be making around five-hundred dollars every week, being on a salary.

She stared at the clock, waiting for it to hit one o'clock so that she could go meet Carri for lunch. Of course she could leave early if she wanted, but since she was still new she didn't want to push it. "Two more minutes." She breathed, shoulders slumping as a customer walked in, until she realized who it was.

"So this is where you work. Sorry I haven't been able to actually stop by until now, Josh has been working me pretty hard." Carri said as she leaned against the counter in front of Kim. She was happy for her friend, Kim had always enjoyed Botany so this seemed like the perfect job for her. Well, Carri thought, second perfect. The first would be in fashion.

"It's okay, I understand." Kim said as she clocked out for lunch. "So, where shall we go?"

"I don't know. There's so many new places here now. Hey did you hear that Bulk and Skull own and operate a restaurant now?" Carri asked, turning to look at her friend.

Kim's head jerked back with surprise. She never thought that they'd really amount to anything, they didn't make it as Jr. Policemen, or detectives, or even as scientists, which she knew that wouldn't work out for them. "No, I didn't. Think we should go there, maybe see how it is?"

Carri smiled and said "I already called and had Skull set up a table."

* * *

Jason watched as Skull brought his food to him, it looked delicious and he couldn't wait to dig in. "Oh, Jason," Skull said as he set his food down "Carri called and aasked me to set up a table for her and Kimberly, would you like them to join you?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Jason said, he hadn't seen much of Carri since they got back. She was usually working long hours at the studio, gone before he woke up and back after he went to sleep. It would be nice to see her again.

A few minutes later, just as he was finishing his burger, Skull lead the two ladies to his table. Jason watched as they made their way through the restaurant. Carri dressed in a silver, almost white, blouse and khacki pants, while Kim was dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans. "Jason!" both girls exclaimed when they saw him.

"We didn't know you'd be here." Kim said as she took her seat.

"Yeah, if we had known we'd have gone somewhere else." Carri said jokingly as she smiled at Jason. The man was like a second brother to her, and she treated him as such.

"Then get out of my booth." Jason joked back, offering the basket of rolls to the two girls. Each of them took one and ordered their drinks. "Oh, Skull, tell Bulk that the burger was the best I've ever had."

"He'll be glad to hear that, again." Skull laughed as he walked off to get the girls drinks.

"So?" Kim asked as she stared at her Murathian twin. Everytime she thought of that day it sent chills up her spine. She and Jason had been captured by the space pirate Divatox to be used as sacrifices to her fiance Maligore. Unfortunately the Turbo rangers were too late and they were sacrificed in the pit. They ahd only been down there for a moment, but to her it felt like an eternity, and she was sure it was the same for him. She felt as though her flesh had been ripped from her bones and regenerated. In fact, she knew that was what happened. When they were finally brought out of the pit they had been infected with Maligores evil, and Kim had tried to kill the man she loved, Tommy, and his then girlfriend Kat. Luckily Lerigot had been able to purge her of the evil, and she saw that Jason was close to killing Tommy, but thankfully he had been cured as well. She didn't like to talk about it, and in fact Jason was the only she ever did talk about it to.

"So what?" Jason asked, he had an idea of whta she meant, but he wanted to be sure.

"So, has anything caught your attention yet?" Carri asked, asking what Kim wanted to know. She wasn't going to upset if he hadn't, she knew how tough it was for him to take orders after so long, he had proved that in the alternate dimension.

Jason thought about whether or not he should answer that truthfully or not before speaking. "No." He said, deciding to be honest. "No, it hasn't."

Kim and Carri thanked Skull for their drinks and placed their orders before Kim said "Don't worry, something will grab your attention sooner or later."

"Yeah, maybe." Jason said as he finished his glass of water. "What about you?" He asked Carri, "How's your job going?" He knew how Kim's was going, he heard about every night after she got home.

"Uh, good. I guess. Josh has me doing a lot of work, and well, yeah." She said with a laugh. "It's actually very exhausting, you wouldn't think it would be, but it is. Mentally anyway."

The three friends sat there for the next hour, filling each other in on what all was going on and eating their food before Kim and Carri had to go to back to work. As they all said their goodbyes Jason headed back for his bike a few blocks away.

* * *

Deep in space, a ship was making it's way towards Earth's moon. Aboard this ship was someone seeking revenge, revenge on the Terra Rangers. Sarahna sat in her throne pondering what she would do to Jason's comrades, should she tear them apart limb by limb? Or maybe destroy everything they care about first? She decided it would be more fun to destroy everything first. Then maybe she could kill his friends, and capture him to accomplish her endgame. "Soon..." she said as her general, Cairus, landed her ship safely on the moon.

"Lady Sarahna," Cairus said in his deep, gravelly voice.

"What is it?" Sarahna asked as she glared down at her general. He was just about the ugliest thing she had ever seen, his head resembled a fox's but with red scales, while his body looked like a humans. He wore black armor and carried a sword at his side.

"It seems that the atmospheric barrier that Rita Repulsa set up seventeen years ago is still present here on the moon, at least around her old palace." Cairus notified her.

"Okay, well then why are you just sitting there? Get to work on restoring the palace to what it once was, in fact, make it better!" she growled.

"Right away My Lady!" Cairus said with a bow as he left the ship, followed by an army of Courtadrones.

Yes, Sarahna thought, soon Jason. Very soon you will be begging me to kill you, and I'll be all too happy to oblige. After you've suffered that it is. As the thought crossed ehr mind she began to laugh maniacally, with her laugh echoing throughout the ship, and even giving Cairus chills.

* * *

A few days after discovering Bulkmeier's, Jason found himself walking around the city, checking out some old and new places for a possible job. As he exited the motorcycle shop he was found himself confronted with a small army of Courtadrones. As he stared at the black and blue robots he couldn't help but feel as though he had brought the battle home, assuming that Sarahna had survived and followed him to Earth. Instinctively he engaged the Courtadrones in battle, doing what he could without morphing.

He ducked under a punch thrown by one of them, and kicked aother in the stomach, effectively sending it crashing into another. He continued to hold his own against them, until she appeared and they stopped. He turned to face Sarahna. He was glad that all the civilians had fled to safety, he was now free to morph. Flicking his wrist he revealed his black morpher with silver trim on on it. Throwing his arm up and pressing his fingers against the morpher he called out "Black Ice Power!" In a flash of black he was replaced by the Black Terra Ranger.

"Well, now thats more like it." Sarahna said with a twisted smile on her face. She couldn't wait to kill everything and everyone he cared about, but she would be patient. She just using this as a hello visit.

Jason stared at the woman through his visor. She had long, blond hair flowing over her shoulder, she wore a white piece of armor that wrapped around her torso and black pants with white boots. He noticed her blue eyes staring back at him. "I thought we killed you." He growled at her.

"Well, no one ever said you were too bright Jasey." She said with a big smile on her face. "Fact is, I'm kind of glad you won that little war." She slowly reached back and pulled her twin knives out of their sheaths. "It allowed me to follow you here and now it'll allow me to kill everyone you've ever known right before your eyes. Oh how I can't wait to hear the screams of agony." She said as she thrust her knives at him, cutting both of his arms as they went by.

Jason felt the sharp sting of her blades cut through his suit and into his arms as they went by, it didn't both him too much, he had dealt with much worse stuff than that in his life. "Is that all you got?"

"For now." She said sweetly. "The destruction will begin soon, and then, you'll be begging me to spare your life." She continued smiling and called her knives back to her, slinging his blood off of them before disappearing with her Courtadrones.

Yeah, we'll see about that, Jason thought as he powered down. "I suppose I'd better inform Kim and Carri about this..."

* * *

Cairus was surprised at how easy it was to break into the rangers house. He would have thought that they would have better security than that, but then again, he told himself, they did think this was all over. He rummaged through the house searching for the box that contianed the other Terra morphers when it him, the black ranger was charged with protecting the box, so it would make sense for it to be hidden in his room.

After searching through Jason's room for the box, Cairus was about to give up hope when he stepped on a loose floorbard. Lifting the board up he saw what appeared to be the box in question. "Oh how Sarahan will be pleased!" He said happily as he lifted the box up and vanishe with it.

* * *

After calling the other two Terra rangers together, Jason filled in his two comrades about what had happened in town earlier that day. He went on to explain that they needed additional help, that the three of them alone weren't enough like they had thought.

The more he thought about it the more in enraged him, he should have done a thorough search for her body. Kim looked over at him and saw his eyes begin to flash red. She sighed, this happened everytime he grew angry. She could at least control the flash in her eyes.

"Jason, calm down." Kim said in a soothing voice. "We're all responsible for this, not just you. We all thought she was dead."

"Yeah, listen to Kimberly. She's right Jason." Carri said, patting his arm. "Listen, I'm going to go grab the box with the rest of the morphers in it, from there we'll decide what to do." Kim and Jason nodded as Carri went to fetch the box.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I should have made sure she was dead. In all my years as a ranger one thing I've learned is to never assume that you've won. You want to make sure that you have, and now because of my mistake I've put everyone in danger. You, Carri, everyone!" He shouted as he placed his head into his hands.

As Kim continued to try and get him to calm down, Carri came abck downstairs empty handed. "Uh, guys. I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's the box, it's missing..."

Jason looked up in disbelief, a mixed look of fear and anger spread across his face. "Cairus." He growled "He wasn't there this afternoon, it had to have been him. Damn it, if I had known that this might happen I would have gone and talked to Billy, or Andros and had them put up a secure barrier to keep them out! Damn!"

Carri looked walked over to him, patting him on the back and telling him to remember what he learned, to focus and not lose his temper. A few minutes later he had calmed down and kept himself from breaking the coffee table. "I'm going for a walk." He said, and before either girl could comment he teleported out.

Kim and Carri looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. "I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him so angry before." Kim said, it was true. She had known Jason since childhood and he had never once been this angry. Not even when he blamed himself for the loss of Tommy's powers.

"I know, me too." Carri said. Both girls just sighed and continued to sit there on the couch, intent on waiting up for him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon Sarahna was overjoyed with Carus' success. She hadn't thought that he'd be able to pull it off, but here it was, the Terra Morpher box. Now all she had to do was get her hands on the other three, either by destroying them or stealing them. She smiled, this was beginning to look like a very pleasing conquest. It wouldn't be long before the Earth and the rest of the universe trembled at her feet.


	3. Rangers Reborn Part One

After Darkness Falls

"Rangers Reborn Part One"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney.

A/N: Carri and all things related to Carri, including the yellow panther ninjetti and Jason's green cougar ninjetti, belong to KJ with many thanks. This is a seperate story from all the others I've previously written. This story assumes that the movie is canon, not the Ninjor storyline, that after the Power Chamber was destroyed in Turbo and that it was later rebuilt after in Space and that Billy came back to Earth after Lost Galaxy and rebuilt it. It also assumes that Tanya was replaced on the Zeo team by Carri Hillard, KJ's own character (again thanks), and that Kimberly took over the Turbo powers after Kat made the decision to leave.

* * *

Kim rubbed her eyes, she and Carri had been waiting up for Jason the previous night, and eventually he returned but by that time it was too late to get any sleep as they had to get to work. Jason had left after learning that Sarahna, the woman who wanted him dead, arrived on Earth and stole the remaining Terra morphers. Both she and Carri had tried to help him calm down, but it didn't was no use. In the end he decided to take a walk to try and clear his head. Whether or not it worked was yet to be seen as they had to leave for work about the time he got back.

It was almost time to go home, and she couldn't wait. The first thing was going to do was go straight to bed. She felt as though she had auto pilot all day thanks to staying up all night. She probably lost a few customers because of it, but at the moment she didn't really care, she just wanted sleep. The more minutes that passed the more she could feel the softness of her pillow as she lay her head on it, she started to nod off just thinking about it.

Just as she was about to pass out she heard the bell over the door ring. Forcing her eyes open she saw her old friend Rocky walk in. As he walked closer to the counter she felt a lump grow in her throat, she was pondering over what to tell him about Carri if he asked. She wondered if she should tell him that she was back or not, it'd be the right thing to do. But as far as Carri knew he had most likely moved on and she didn't want to ruin whatever happiness he had.

"Kim?" Rocky said, both amazed and surprised to see his old friend.

Kim flashed him a smile and said "Hey Rocky, how've you been?" She was trying to act as though she hadn't been gone for nearly a decade, if that was possible.

"Good, good. I've opened my own martial arts school, and I'm thinking about opening a second one. I just need an instructor for it." He replied, still amazed to see his old friend here of all places. "What about you? Last I heard you just up and vanished."

Kim thought about the best way to answer that, should she tell him that she had been trekking across the galaxy, or should she make up some story? "I've been...travelling the planet. Going here and there. I saw a lot of really great places." She mentally shrugged, it wasn't a total lie. She had been travelling, and had seen a lot of really cool places, just not on Earth.

Rocky could tell that something was wrong, he just didn't know what, and he didn't want to pry just in case it was personal. "Well that's cool. Oh, I forgot why i came here. I here to pick up a plant for my girlfriend. Uh, the names Dana Moore."

Kim looked through their orders, found the name, and went to fetch the plant. She came back saying "She's lucky, this was the last one we had."

As he watched her ring it up and he payed for it he said "Yeah, well, it was nice seeing you again after all these years. if you see Carri tell her I said hello."

"Will do!" Kim called out as he exited the shop. Looking up at the clock one last time she sighed, it was finally time to go. "Time now to go get some much needed rest." She said to herself as she lockd up.

* * *

As Rocky walked down the street to his car he began to think about things, seeing Kim again brought so many memories of Carri. He began to wonder if she was back as well, and if she was, why hadn't she tried to contact him? He thought about turning around and going back to see Kim, to ask her if she knew anything, but he figured she probably wouldn't, seeing as how she left long before Carri and Jason did.

* * *

Jason sat in the living room of Carri's house, thinking about how he messed up. He felt as though he failed in his mission to destroy Sarahna, and now she was here on Earth and had the reamining Terra morphers. The more he thought about it the more he realized that if he was to have any chance of defeating her for good he would need a full team of at least five rangers. He knew that he would be one, and that Kim and Carri would most likely volunteer too, but that still left two, and the Terra powers were gone for the most part, so they would need a new power source a well. "Billy." he said to himself, he knew exactly what he had to do. It was just a matter of finding his old friend Billy Cranston. Using his old Zeo communicator he teleported to the old Power Chamber in the hopes of either finding Billy there, or finding a way to find him.

When he arrived he sighed a sigh of relief, standing there, hunched over the computer was the original blue ranger. "Billy!" He called out, startling his old friend.

Billy jumped at the sound of his name, he wasn't expecting anyone to drop in today. But as he turned around he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there before him was his old friend, the original red ranger, Jason Lee Scott. It had been years since he last saw Jason, right after the Dark Specter fiasco. He had returned to Earth after having a falling out with Cestria, she would always order him around and she treated him more like a slave or a pet than as a boyfriend. Of course, it hadn't started out like that, for the first six months or so she was loving, kind, and caring. One of the sweetest women he had ever met, second only to his long time crush Trini. But over time she became cold, and seemingly uncaring. Delphine had witnessed this on one occasion, just before Divatox invaded, and helped him to get back to Earth. Cestria was quite unhappy with his disappearance, and she constantly contacted him after he rebuilt the Power Chamber. He eventually had Delphine set up her own private line of communication so that he could block Cestria's transmissions on the main computer. Ever since then he had been living peacefully, updating information on the Power Chambers computer, adding information on each new set of Rangers, and doing research for NASADA to support himself.

"Jason! What're you doing here?" He asked, still a little surprised to see his friend.

"I'll explain later, right now I need you to contact all the former rangers and have them gather, well, somewhere, say tomorrow, that way we can give them time to get here. Can you do that?" Jason asked, the quicker they all got together and formed a team, the quicker they could defeat Sarahna.

"Yes, of course. I know of a special ranger room at the NASADA compound where we can all meet. I assume you'll explain to everyone at once?" He watched as Jason nodded. "Alright, I'll send the address and everything to everyone at the same time. In the mean time you're more than welcome to just sit around and wait."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Jason said as he went and took a seat by one of the computers.

As Billy went to work on sending the message out he couldn't help but think about what Jason had said. To Billy, he was repaying a debt to Jason and as far as he was concerned the original red ranger didn't owe him anything. Jason had befriended Billy, he didn't make fun of him, he had asked to explain things more clearly though, but he never made fun of him. He excepted Billy for who he was, and he always stood up to Bulk and Skull for him. So, to him this was just one way of repaying his own debt.

* * *

Carri sat back in her chair, her day had been pretty much the same as Kim's, except that she had fallen asleep quite a few times while going over the notes. She was grateful that this was one of her short days at work, it would soon be time for her leave and go home for a nap. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday and neither her or Kim worked weekends, Josh was kind enough to give her the weekends off and Kim could choose whetehr or not to come in on the weekends. Once she got hom she was going to plop down on either the couch or her bed, which ever she fell on first, and go to sleep. "Stupid Jason..." she muttered as she began to nod odd again in her chair.

Josh entered her office and caught her nodding off again. "Again? Geez, this is the third time today. Carri!" He said as he clapped his hands, making her jump.

"What? What is it?" She said, kind of slurring her words as slowly sat back in her seat again. "Did I fall asleep again? Sorry."

Josh sighed, he thought about telling her to go on home, but with the way she was nodding off the last thing she needed to do was drive. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Okay..." Carri breathed as she stood up and headed over towards the door. Normally she would've argued, if only to argue with him, but she was too tired right now. Alle she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

The next day up on the moon Sarahna watched as the once glorious Lunar Palace was nearing completion. Soon, she thought, soon the palace will be better than ever and I will have Jason in the palm of my hands. She laughed as she thought about the destruction she would bring to the Earth, and how it would effect Jason. She thought back to the final battle on Vega, she hadn't been expecting them so soon. The three meddlesome rangers had caught her off guard and defeated her. She was determined not to let that happen again. "Cairus!" she bellowed.

The scaley fox-human came scurrying in, he knew that when she bellowed it was important to show up immediately, or else. He had never seen the "or else" and he never wanted to. "Yes my Queen, what can I do for you?" He asked in his deep, gravelly voice.

Sarahna stared at her henchman as she thought about what she wanted him to do. "Take a small army of Courtadrones down to Angel Grove. Destroy everything in sight, if Jason tries to stop you, stop him. But don't kill him. No, I need him alive."

Cairus was somewhat puzzled, the last he heard she wanted him dead, but he would listen to her. "Yes, of course. Is that all?"

"For now." Sarahna said as she twirled her hair through her fingers. "Now get out of my sight."

Cairus quickly exited the room, afraid of what might happen to him if he lingered. He enjoyed working for Sarahna, as long as he stayed on her good side. He'd seen the damage she'd done to various planets in the past, he'd enjoyed torturing the inhabitants, but the things that she would do scared even him. He made his way to the room where the Courtadrones were being held and gathered about six or seven of them. He figured this was only a mission to let Jason know that they were still here, and they would be staying a while.

* * *

Jason was making his way to the NASADA compound that afternoon when he caught sight of the Courtadrones and Cairus attacking. Looking around quickly, he morphed and dove into action. Using his ice staff he froze three of the Couratdrones to even the odds a bit, for a little while anyway.

"Ah, as predictable as ever." Cairus said in his gravelly voice as he turned to face Jason.

The black ranger watched as Cairus' finger nail grew into claws with which he used to attack. "Well if I'm so predictable then you should know I'm about to hand you your ass!" Jason said as he leaped into the air and kicked Cairus in the stomach. As the fox creature flew backwards Jason turned his attention to the remaining three Curtadrones. He flipped one over on its back before strikin it in its weak spot, just below its chin, and dismantling it. As he went to work on the other two, the three he ahd frozen were beginning to thaw out and soon they broke free and joined the fight. Courtadrones were tough enough one on one, but now he had five to tangle with, plus Cairus.

Jason managed to strike and dismantle another Courtadrone before Cairus jumped back into the fray and began attacking. Just as he was about to strike another he heard "Jason, cover!" He instictively covered his eyes as Carri used the reflective material from her suit to temporarily blind both the Courtarones and Cairus.

"Thanks for the heads up." Jason said as he made his way out of the group. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see her.

"No problem. But we'd better hurry and dismantle the rest before my blinding effects wear off." Carri said as she ran and struck two more of the Courtadrones.

"Right." Jason agreed as he dismantled the last two. When they looked up Cairus was gone, probably fled due to the Courtadrones defeat. "How did you know I was here?"

Both rangers powered down and Carri replied "I didn't. I was just on my way to the NASADA compound for the meeting when I happened to spot you."

"So you saving my butt was a total fluke?"

"Yeah kinda. Well, shall we go?" Jason nodded and the two rangers continued on their way to the NASADA compound.

* * *

"So," Carri said as they reached the compound, finally breaking the silence. "You think Rocky will be here?"

Jason nodded "I asked Billy to notify all former rangers. So there's a good chance, yeah." He knew she was a little worried about facing him, she never stopped loving him in all the time they'd been apart. He could kind of understand that, after all he had found himself thinking about Emily every once in a while.

"I see..." was all she could she could think of to say. For once Carri was at a loss for words.

"Look, I'm sure everything will be fine. You said yourself that Rocky was somewhat okay with you leaving." Jason said, placing his arm around her shoulders and giving her what he hoped was a reassuring hug.

"I know. But what if he's moved on. What if seeing me fills that happiness with doubts, or what if I realize I'm unhappy?"

"Well, we'll just have to see how things go and then go from there, now won't we?" Carri nodded and sighed, she knew Jason was right, but she still couldn't help the thoughts she was having. "Where's Kim anyway? I thought she'd be coming with you."

"She went on ahead. I wouldn't wake up when she wanted me too, it was too early."

"Ten-thirty?" Jason questioned with a laugh as he raised his eyebrow.

"Worse. Ten." Carri said with a slight laugh. She smiled, somehow Jason always made her forget her troubles, if only for a little while. In a way he was more of a brother to her than her own brother, Josh.

"Same old Carri." He teased as they entered the door, rubbing his arm and laughing after she smacked him.

* * *

Kim stood off to the side of the podium out of sight. She had left early so that she wouldn't have to worry about running into Tommy while trying to get in. She took a peek out into the room and saw a multitude of colors. My gosh, she thought to herself, there must be at least a hundred rangers out there. She leaned back off to the side and sighed. "Where are they?" she asked herself. As she thought about how Carri could still be sleeping she heard the back door open and watched as her two best friends walked in. "Where have you two been? You know I hate standing in front of a huge crowd by myself, at least when my ex-boyfriend is in it!"

Jason rubbed the back of his head and said "Sorry, we got held up by Cairus and his goons. But we're here now."

All previous thoughts aside Kim asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but my arm may be bruised from friendly fire." Jason joked, looking over at Carri who stuck her tongue out in response.

"Yeah, you're fine." Kim said. She was glad to see that Jason had calmed down after the other night and was back to his usualy self. That side of him she saw the other night was just scary. "Now, can we get started?"

The trio walked out towards the podium and as they did they heard a few gasps of surprise, they figured that they were from old teammates who had thought them missing. As Kimberly looked out over the crowd the first person she spotted was Tommy, and what she assumed was his Dino Thunder team. She had heard about them from Dulcea, she kept tabs on all the rangers that ahd visited her over the years. She was about to send Kim to help the Dino Thunder team deal with Mesogog just before they defeated him by exhausting their Dino Gems. As she continued looking she spotted other teammates, Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Trini. Aisha must not have been able to make it, she thought sadly. But mostly her thoughts were on Tommy staring, glaring was more like it, at her. She couldn't tell if he was happy, mad, or relieved. In fact, she didn't know how she felt about him at the moment, it had been so long ago when they last saw each other, adn throughout their tenure on the Turbo team they hadn't been that close. Not like they had been...

Carri first spotted Rocky, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to face him after the meeting or not. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, and the fact that she had left with the man that Rocky ahd once been jealous of probably didn't help matters none. But it wasn't like she left with him to be with him. Sure she liked Jason, but not like that, he was like her brother. But she didn't know if Rocky would actually ever understand that. He had been jealous of their relationship in high school and college, but he accepted that she was just more comfortable confiding in Jason first and getting his opinion. She kind of hoped that he was still single, so that they could be together again, but she doubted it. As she continued scanning the room she spotted Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, T.J, and Andros. She had seen Andros recently, just after their return they apologized for keeping his ship so long and explained everything to him. Thankfully he had been understanding of the situation since it was related to Dark Specter and his brother, Maligore in a way.

Finally her eyes fell upon her cousin, Kat. She and Kat used to be very close, but when she started hanging out with Kim more after she moved back to Angel Grove they kind of went their seperate ways. Kat had seen the looks that Tommy gave Kim, and decided to break up with him and turn in her morpher, ironically she gave the power back to the person who originally gave it to her, Kim. Kat hung around for a while after that, but as the two cousins relationship dwindled, so did Kat's reason to stay in Angel Grove. Eventually she moved to Los Angeles for a while, and after all the monster attacks in Angel Grove stopped she decided to move back.

Jason stood at the podium, ready to speak, but before doing so he took in all the familiar faces, he recognized some of the rangers. The ones he served with, all the red from the Serpentera mission, minus Aurico and Leo who couldn't make it for obvious reasons. He assumed that at least one member from each team was there, as Karone was there with her brother and his wife. He tapped the microphone before speaking. "First of all, thank you all for coming. I understand that the Alien Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers couldn't make it, well, most of the Lost Galaxy Rangers anyway." He corrected, noticing the look he got from Karone. "Anyway, thank you all for coming. I''ve asked you all here today because of and evil known as Sarahna. She started attacking me and my friend Kimberly years ago. For those of you who were either present for or have heard stories of the Serpentera mission, I was first attacked just after we got back from the moon." He paused, letting them take in that little bit of knowledge. "Sarahna is not someone for newbies to take on, which is why I'm asking for a group of veteran rangers to help deal with her. We had a box with extra morphers, but she managed to get her hands on it, leaving only the three we have. Luckily she's unable to open that box due to not being chosen. But we have other powers." I hope, he thought to himself. "I know I'm going to fight, so we need at least four more."

"We're fighting too, so we just need two more." Carri piped up, reassuring Jason on what he already thought about. "Any of you will do, but just warn you, Sarahna is worse than anyone we've ever faced before. She's more ruthless and deadly than Dark Specter himself."

"I doubt that." Karone muttered, earning an elbow from her brother who shushed her.

Rocky sat there, comtemplating on whether or not he should speak up. He had made the decision long ago to leave the power behind when he injured his back and passed it on to Justin Stewart temporarily, then permanently when Dimitria asked them to choose successors. If he joined he would be able to see Carri on a daily basis again, and maybe reconnect with her. For him it was really a no-brainer. "I'll help out." He said as he stood and headed for the podium.

"Me too." Tommy said, standing as well. He had already made up his mind to do so when he saw Kim walk out into the room. He was just waiting to see if anyone else was up to it. Maybe he could get some answers to all of his questions. Questions he was too timid to ask back in high school and in college.

"Count me in. I can provide you with a new power source, and new weapons." Billy said as too stood and made his way towards the front of the room. He hung around the Power Chamber a lot anyway, and it seemed as though this team was going to be comprised of most of his old friends. His only wish was that Trini could stay. He had seen her in the crowd of Rangers, but hadn't had the opportunity to speak to her yet.

"I can help him." Trini piped up from the crowd. In truth she wanted an excuse to stay, a reason to get away from her husband, hopefully ex husband soon, in Switzerland. Joining Billy in the Power Chamber seemed like as good of an excuse as any. She used to have a crush on the blue ranger back in high school, all the way up till she left for the Peace Conferences. It was after she arrived there that she met Jeremy. He had just moved to Switzerland from Ameirca as well, though he was there for schooling, not the Peace Conferences.

Jason looked at both Kim and Carri. He could tell that they were going to have to have a talk later about teamwork with their exboyfriends. "Well, it seems that we have our team now. Thank you all for coming out to listen to us, and sorry it was on such short notice, but we needed a team right away."

"I would drop anything if it meant defending the Earth in any way that I could!" Cole, the red Wild Force ranger said. Jason couldn't help but crack a half smile at his enthusiasm. He had been very impressed with Cole when he first saw him in action, even if he didn't admit it.

"Again, thank you." Jason said as he stepped back to go fill Tommy, Rocky, Billy, and Trini in on everything.

* * *

The group of seven had made their way to the smaller conference room that Tommy had originally used for the Serpentera mission so that the group could talk about where to go from here and how to do it. He wasn't exactly sure how thing were going to go on the team between him and Kimberly, or even him and Jason. He had witnessed Carri ad Rocky's relationship throughout highschool and college and he assumed that they would just pick back up where they left off. But only time would tell. "So," Tommy said, gathering everyone's attention as he turned to face Billy, "you said you could provide us with a new power source? How do we get it?" He had to admit that finding a new power source out of the blue wasn't very likely, but it had been done before.

Billy turned to look at his old friend and nodded. "We just teleport back to the Power Chamber. I have it there."

Jason looked over at Tommy, it sounded like he was trying to take command of the team. But he would wait and see if Tommy started barking out orders before he said anything. "Can you tell us what it's called?"

Billy chuckled a little before replying "I found it in the ruins of the Power Chamber after the Turbo's battle against Divatox." He watched as both Jason and Kimberly looked at each other at the mention of her name. "And I believe I managed to recharge it."

"That's great and all," Tommy said, getting impatient, "but what is it?"

"The Zeo Crystal." Billy replied, looking around the table at the five rangers and Trini.


	4. Rangers Reborn Part Two

After Darkness Falls

"Rangers Reborn Part Two"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney.

A/N: Carri and all things related to Carri, including the yellow panther ninjetti and Jason's green cougar ninjetti, belong to KJ with many thanks. This is a seperate story from all the others I've previously written. This story assumes that the movie is canon, not the Ninjor storyline, that after the Power Chamber was destroyed in Turbo and that it was later rebuilt after in Space and that Billy came back to Earth after Lost Galaxy and rebuilt it. It also assumes that Tanya was replaced on the Zeo team by Carri Hillard, KJ's own character (again thanks), and that Kimberly took over the Turbo powers after Kat made the decision to leave.

* * *

Jason sat on the counter in the Power Chambers back room. He couldn't believe Billy had held onto the Zeo Crystal this long, or that he was even able to recharge it. It had been ages since he had held the power of the Gold Zeo Ranger. He kind of missed the simplicity of those days. Go to school, hang out, save the world, head home. There was no Muranthias in their lives, no one wanted him dead for being one of Maligore's children, and there was no friction between the teammates. He had noticed Kim trying her best to avoid Tommy, she didn't know what to tell him. He understood that, the two hadn't seen each other in nearly a decade. Not since they passed on their Turbo powers to T.J and Cassie. Of course, he hadn't been on the Turbo team, so he didn't know how well they worked together back then. They used to be such a great team during their Mighty Morphin' days, but he had a feeling that her Dear John letter may have put an end to that. He did know that she didn't like to talk about the letter, or her days as a Turbo ranger. Not even to him, her surrogate brother.

Jason watched as Billy pulled the Zeo Crystal out of the safe he kept it stored in. He had previously run it by Adam, who had passed his piece down to him. So Jason was to be the green Zeo ranger. He watched as Tommy took his old red ranger crystal, Rocky his blue, Carri the yellow, and Kim the pink. He reached out for his crystal and allowed it to become apart of him.

"Alright guys," Billy said as the rangers all flicked their wrists to summon their Zeonizers. "Try morphing, let's see how that goes." One by one the five rangers called out their respective Zeo number and connected the two Zeonizers, but nothing happened. "Well that's strange. Let me take a look at them, I'll see if I can figure out what went wrong." The five rangers all took their Zeonizers off and handed them to their friend.

"Couldn't we just find another power source?" Rocky asked, it wasn't that he wouldn't enjoy being the blue Zeo ranger again, it just seemed like there were simpler ways to get them powered.

Kim shook her head. "We don't have time for that. The only other power source that we know of is the Terra power, and Sarahna stole those. There's no telling what she did with them either." She looked Rocky square in the eye as she finished "So for now this is all we can do."

Tommy looked over at his former girlfriend. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her over the years. How had she changed from the sweet little girl he had fallen in love with, to the woman who stood before him now? She seemed more confident, like she was a leader now. "Kim's right." He said as he pushed himself off the wall. he couldn't believe he was agreeing with her, not after everything they had been through. All the argueing they did as Turbo rangers. "We don't know when this Sarahna will strike, or how she will strike. So we can't go off searching for a new power source. We don't even know if there is another."

Rocky knew they were right. This wasn't like when Ivan Ooze attacked and they knew, through Zordon and Alpha, about the Great Power on Phaedos. This time around they had no leads, and so all they could do was depend on Billy to figure out the bugs in the morphers.

"I think I've got it. I just need to calibrate the Zeonizers to be compatible with any residual power left over by other morphers." Billy said after carefully thinking about what may have caused the morhing malfuction. "You all have held other morphers, after these, right?" All the rangers nodded and Billy continued. "Alright, I just need to calibrate it to be compatible with the energies of your latest morphers. Could you tell what they were so I can get started?" He didn't mean to sound impatient, after all, he hadn't even given them a chance to answer. He just wanted to get this done so that there would be a full set of rangers there to stand in Sarahna's way.

"Well, my last morpher was the Turbo morpher." Rocky said, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He had thought he'd be glad to leave this life behind, and he had been, up until he saw Carri at the podium. He'd never forget how he injured his back while practicing for a martial arts competition. He then handed the blue Turbo powers over to Justin Stewart until he recovered. After that he assumed the role of the blue Turbo ranger, until Dimitria had them pick successors. He figured that since Justin knew about them and had already held the power once, it was rightfully his. After that he went on to college and eventually met Dana after Carri left, opened his martial arts school and was now thinking of opening another.

"Mine was my BrachioMorpher of my Dino Thunder days." Tommy said proudly. He had been glad when the black Dino Gem chose him as the black ranger. He had never wanted to pass on the red Turbo powers to T.J, but he knew he had to. It was because of all the evil that Rita had him do that he still felt the need to redeem himself. When none of the original three gems chose him as a ranger, he felt as though maybe his ranger days truly were behind him. Until he found the black gem. Then he was certain that he would never be able to escape the power.

"And ours are the Terra morphers." Jason said, speaking for Kim, Carri, and himself. He knew they probably wanted to answer themselves, but they needed to save every second they could. As he thought about how willing his old friends, Tommy and Rocky, were to pick the power back up he found himself wondering if they would have been chosen as two of the other Terra rangers. It would've been cool, but now he doubted he'd ever know. Just thinking about how easy it was for Sarahna to get her hands on the box was enough to make him angry.

Kim watched as Jason's eyes flashed a bit of red. She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered "Calm down. Getting mad now isn't going to help." She knew why he was mad, it irked her too to think about how easily the box was stolen.

Jason felt himself begin to calm down. He knew she was right, getting angry wouldn't help him or anyone else. "Thanks." He replied.

The flash of red in Jason's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Tommy. He saw it, and he was going to find out what it was about. But he'd do it while they were alone, either that or try and get the information out of Kim or Carri. There was so much that ahd happened to three of them that he didn't know about, and he didn't like being left out.

"Alright," Billy said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "I need to do a scan of each of you to be able to calibrate the morphers precisely. Who's first?"

Before Jason could speak up, Tommy beat him to it. "I'll go. Just tell me what to do." He caught the look his old friend gave him, but he couldn't help himself. It was the red inside him. He still felt like he was the leader, even though he knew that Jason had more experience in this department and that the team was rightfully his.

"Just stand there and I'll wave the scanner over you and then I'll scan the others and start the appropriate calibrations." Billy said as he reached back for his scanner and began the process. Tommy felt a slight tingle as Billy waved the scanner up and down, but it was nothing. Like static electricity, only smaller. After him went Jason, then Kim, Carri, and Rocky. "Okay, all done. Trini," Billy said, turning his head to face the woman he had had a crush on since middle school. "Can you give me a hand with the calibrations? I'd appreciate it."

Trini nodded "Sure, no problem." She immediately grabbed two of the rangers morphers to get started. She wasn't as good with technology as Billy, but she was still good in her own right.

"This will probably take an hour or so, so feel free to go home and get some rest." Billy told them, there was no need for them to stick around at the moment. "I'll contact you when we're through."

Jason stepped forward and said "That's fine. I don't have anywhere to be, so I can stick around." He really needed to get out and look for a job, but right now this was more important.

"Well, I've got to get some sleep. I have work in the morning." Kim said as she straightened up and said goodbye to everyone before teleporting out via the new communicators Billy had handed out the day before after the meeting.

"Same here. Later." Carri said as she too teleported out. Jason watched as the girls left, he figured that they probably wanted to get away from their ex's for a while.

Rocky was next to straighten up. "I can stay too. I can afford to close my school for a day." He had planned on staying anyway, he was just going to give the morning instructor the day off with pay. He hoped to maybe talk to Jason about what happened out in space.

"I'm going to go and pack a few things from my house in Reefside. But I'll come back afterwards." Tommy said as he too left, leaving Jason and Rocky alone as Billy and Trini departed for the lab down the hall.

* * *

Kim landed in her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it close to her. She had every single look that Tommy had thrown her way. Some were kind and caring, like they were back before she went to Florida, others...not so much. It was hard for her to pin him down now, she had been trying to for two days but she couldn't tell whether he hated her, loved her, or was simply indifferent towards her. She had wanted to tell him the truth about the letter she sent him, but she was unable to do so while serving on the Turbo team, then after they passed on the power they didn't see or hear from each other again until two-thousand and two. Even then they weren't on the best of terms, he had been cold and bitter towards her, even though she had helped him out. But now, now it was different. She wondered if he was just toying with her by giving her those looks, like he was trying to get revenge of some sort. "No." She muttered as she began to drift off. "Tommy wouldn't...he wouldn't do that..." A few seconds later she was gone, taken over by sleep.

* * *

Tommy was packing a few of his things into boxes and caught himself staring at an old photo of Kim when he heard a familiar red head say "Knock knock."

He sighed, he was expecting Hayley, but not so soon. "You're supposed to do that before you walk in." He replied, standing up and setting the photo down with the others he had found of former teammates.

"So," Hayley said, ignoring his comment, "you're moving back to Angel Grove huh?" She shouldn't be surprised, a new enemy, old friends, and especially Kimberly all come around and he jumps at the opportunity to enter the fight. She had heard the stories about her more times than she cared to count, whether they be from Tommy, or some of his old friends that she had met while they were college, she had heard them.

"Temporarily, yeah. And thnaks for agreeing to keep and eye on things around here for me. I appreciate it." He said as he went back to packing.

"No problem. I'm only doing because you have a great computer." She said with a smile.

"I know." Tommy said with a laugh as he picked up the box he had been working on getting packed. "Can you do me one more favor? Help me load these boxes onto the Jeep?" Hayley shrugged adn went to grab the other box.

"Thanks." Tommy said after they set the two boxes down.

"Don't mention it. Is that all you're taking?" She asked, looking down at his two boxes.

"Well yeah, it's just clothes. I don't really need to take anything else. I can just get it while I'm down there."

Hayley held back the smile that was trying to form on her face and instead asked "So what about your job? What have you got planned for that?"

"Well, I have enough money to where I can afford an apartment for at least a year, and Anton agreed to take for me while I'm gone. He understands why I have to go." He knew why she was so curious, it was because every now and then he regressed to that forgetful teenager he used to be. He'd gotten better at not forgetting about stuff, but he did slip up everyonce in a while.

"Well, alright then. I guess I'll see you whenever. You take care of yourself. I don't want to have to drive all the down to Angel Grove just to attend your funeral, understand?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "Yeah, and don't worry, I will." After giving each other a hug and saying goodbye once more, Tommy hopped in his Jeep and headed back for Angel Grove, the town where he spent almost all of his years as a Ranger.

* * *

Jason and Rocky sat alone in the back room of the Power Chamber, it had been about half an hour since everyone left, and neither one had said a word. Jason couldn't help but wonder if Rocky was sore at him about Carri going into space with him. He couldn't blame him if he was, he probably would be too. But he needed to know if he was, so that he could at least try and clear the air with him before they had to enter battle together. "Rocky," he started, "I need to know, are you upset about Carri going into space with me? I didn't force her, she made the decision herself."

Rocky turned to face his comrade, he wasn't sure how to answer that question. In a way he was mad, but at the same time he wasn't. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous about her going off with Jason, and leaving him alone for all those years. Finally, he sighed and said "Yes, and no. Yes, I'm a little mad about her leaving me alone to go into space. Well, I suppose hurt is a better way to put it. But no, I'm not mad at you. I know you had nothing to do with her decision. Now, I want you to answer me this, did Carri ever see anyone else while you were out there?" He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. He wasn't sure how it would affect him if she had.

Jason knew that question might come up sooner or later, and he was prepared to answer as best he could. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean, there was a four year period where we were apart while training. If she met someone during that time she didn't tell me about it. But I can vouch for her after we met back up, she didn't even think about another person like that after we started travelling together again, or even after we ran into Kim. So, you'd have to ask her." He hoped tha answer would suffice, and that he wouldn't haveto answer anymore questions like that.

"No." Rocky said, nodding his head. "No it's okay. If she didn't tell you then I doubt she did meet anyone. She usually tells you everything. Thank you." He hated admitting that he wasn't her top confidant, but he understood why she usually went to Jason first. It was understandable. At least he knew Jason was being honest with him, but that just made it worse. Carri hadn't even thought of another man, and here he was dating a girl who couldn't even hold a candle to Carri.

Jason wanted to change the subject, he didn't want to leave it an awkward silence, but he also didn't want to talk about his and Carri's relationship. Then he remembered hearing Rocky say he ahd a school. "Hey, what kind of school do you run?"

Rocky was a little taken back by the sudden change of subject, but he realized that Jason was probably uncomfortable talking about it. "A Martial Arts school. I started it after college. What about you? What kind of job do you do, and what about Carri?" Suddenly he found himself very curious, he knew that Kim worked in a flower shop, but he had no idea what Jason and Carri did.

"Well Carri's working as a producer for her brother at the moment. As for me, I'm still unemployed." He admitted "Nothing just seems to really grab my attention. Accounting, fast food, retail, none of it." It was true, he hadn't found anything that appealed to him, nothing he could really see himself doing for a long while.

Hearing that gave Rocky an idea, and after thinking it over carefully, he decided to go for it. "Hey, since you haven't found a job yet, would you like to work at my school? Until I get the second one opened?" He paused before further expaining. "The instructor I have now lives in Stone Canyon, which is where I'm going to open the next one. So if you were to accept I could transfer him there after it opens and you could work the afternoon classes while I take over the morning classes for him. What do you say?"

Jason thought that over for a moment. He did miss teaching Martial Arts classes. He and Tommy used to do it all the time in the Youth Center, and it was a lot of fun. Now he being offered the chance to do it again, and at least with Rocky as his boss he could leave at a moments notice for a ranger battle and not get fired. "You've got yourself an instructor." Jason said as he held his hand out and shook hands with Rocky. By that time Billy and Trini were just arriving back in the room from finishing the calibrations.

* * *

Sarahna sat in her throne, which once belonged to Lord Zedd, the self proclaimed "Ruler of all that is Evil." She was pretty bored, she had sent Cairus to find either someone who could make monsters, or a staff similar to Zedds which could make monsters. Until he returned all she could do was sit there and amuse herself by torturing the Courtadrones. Pieces of them lay everywhere where she ahd either blasted them apart, or ripped them apart. Sighing, she decided it was time for her to go and have some fun down on Earth. Checking to make sure that the Terra box was still laying next to the throne she stood to depart. She wished she could get that infernal box open, but only a chosen one could do it. Obviously the power didn't deem her worthy. Which was fine with her, she didn't want to be deemed worthy of anything by the forces of good. "You!" She shouted, pointing at the only Courtadrone she hadn't killed, "Go and gather around seven more Courtadrones and meet back here." The Courtadrone nodded nervously and rushed off, returning a minute later with seven more. Smiling, Sarahna snapped her fingers and in a flash of black lightning she and the Courtadrones were gone.

* * *

Billy had called all the rangers back, waking Kim and Carri from their naps, and catching Tommy about halfway to Angel Grove. He had pulled his Jeep over at a rest station and teleported from there. Billy had finished the calibrations that were needed to morph, and just in time too as Sarahna appeared on the screen. "Everything should be ready. This'll be their first test since being recalibrated, hopefully that'll be enough." The original blue ranger said, he did the best that he could, if they still couldn't morph then they were going to have to try something else, if they even had enything else.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason shouted out, and they each connected their Zeonizers and morphed correctly this time. Though there were some changes to the suits. Tommy red Zeo suit was now crimson red, the gold bands with black, were now black with gold, and the white parts were now grey. Jason's suit was so dark that it was almost black with a green sheen, and his gold bands remained the same, while his boots and gloves were also grey. Rocky's suit was now a darker shade of blue, he also bore the inverted band colors, and had grey boots and gloves. Carri's suit was now white, rather then yellow, and she too had the inverted band and her boots and gloves were pure black instead of grey. Kim's suit was darker, more akin to red than pink, and she too had the inverted bands and black boots.

"Whoa!" Carri said, noticing the changes in their suits. She wanted to go on about them, but duty called and they all teleported off to the battlefield.

* * *

Sarahna was walking the streets of Angel Grove, her Caourtadrones following behind her, she was blowing up every car in sight, and shattering some windows as she passed. She enjoyed Earth, there were so many things and people to toy with. One man was running for his life and she caught sight of him, holding her fingers in the shape of a gun she aimed them at him and said "Bang." Laughing as he stopped dead in his tracks and fell over with a hole through his chest. It was almost perfect, all she needed now was for Jason to show up so she could capture him.

As if reading her thoughts, Jason and the other four rangers appeared before her. "So, that's Sarahna?" Rocky half questioned, half stated. He saw Kim nod, acknowledging that he was right.

Sarahna stared at the group of rangers. They looked like the Zeo rangers she had read about, but there was something different about them now. "Oh goodie, Jason, you brought me new playthings!" She said with a twisted laugh and smile.

"I don't think so!" Jason said, stepping forward to reveal himself to her. "We're here to stop you!"

She giggled at that statement. "You? Stop me? Oh please, you couldn't do that in Vega, what makes you think you can now?" She looked from the red ranger, to the pink ranger before continuing. "I mean, sure, you have two more rangers on your side. Whoop-dee-doo. Like they'll make a difference." Smiling, she threw her hand up and back, and threw a ball of lightning at them, scattering them.

As the rangers jumped to avoid her lightning ball, she went after the green ranger and began hurtling more lightning balls at him. Jason dodged all of them, and even drew his Zeo sword and deflected one back at her. Sarahna jumped out of the way of her own attack and watched as it blew apart one of her Courtadrones. "You'll pay for that!" She growled as she landed and jumped again to kick him. He caught her foot and threw her to the ground. Enraged, Sarahna vanished in a bolt of green lightning.

Tommy and Rocky found themselves having some difficulty getting their group of Courtadrones to stay down. "Guys!" Jason called out and he jumped into the fray and began throwing punches of his own. Aim for below their chins, right here!" Jason said as he punched one along the bottom of its jaw and dismantled it. "That's the easiest way to do it, assuming you can make contact." After sharing that information, the Courtadrones went down a little easier until they were all gone and the rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Up on the moon Sarahna was infuriated, not only had Jason embarrassed her infront of her troops, but he had also destroyed them. She would be grateful when Cairus returned with the ability to make monsters. It would make taking them down a whole lot easier. Until then though, she would be patient. She didn't want to suffer another defeat like the one handed to her today. As she went and sat back in her throne she picked up the Terra box and said "Soon. Soon I will have you opened, and Zordon's greatest power will be mine. Along with the son of Maligore!" She laughed maniacally as she thought about it. Once she had that, the universe would be hers.

* * *

As they entered the Power Chamber and powered down, Carri was the first to comment. "I think we did pretty good. Too bad Cairus wasn't there, I'd like to send his scaley fox butt packing too."

"One thing at a time." Tommy said, looking out over the team. "Yes, today was a victory, but we all know that it's never over that easily." He wanted to add more, but was cut short by Carri.

"Lighten up Tommy. We won today, yes. We all know its not over, if was that easy to defeat Sarahna then she wouldn't be here. We get it. Can I just go home and go back to sleep? It's getting late." She looked at he watch, which read ten till ten. "I have to be up at five. See ya!" She called as she teleported out in a streak of white light.

"I suppose I need to get back to my Jeep before someone attempts to tow it for whatver reason." Tommy said, teleporting out in a streak of crimson red.

"I'd better go notify Mr. Yost that the school will be closed tomorrow." Rocky said, but before he could teleport out Kim spoke up.

"Why, exactly, are you closing your school tomorrow?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason, Billy, and Trini turned to look at him too.

Rocky hadn't felt this much pressure in a while. "I, uh, well, I..." he let his voice trail off.

"You want to try and catch Carri for lunch or something, right?" Jason asked. He could tell he was right by the look that crossed Rocky's face. "Look, if Kim can keep her mouth shut, ow," he said as she smacked in the same spot that Carri had the before. "Then I'll tell Carri to meet me and Kim at Bulkmeier's, once I have a time from her, I'll contact you and let you know. After she gets there me and Kim will say we have to go. Alright?"

Rocky nodded in agreement and thnaked him before leaving in a streak of blue. "Well that was nice of you." Kim remarked, she hadn't known Jason as the romantic type since his break up with Emily. "Why'd you do it?"

Jason smiled as he was about to give her the news. "It's the least I can do to repay him for the job he gave me." It wa true, Jason felt as though he owed Rocky one, and this was the perfect way to repay him.

"You mean he offered you the job of instructor?" She asked in excitement. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten to mention it to him, but she was glad he found out either way.

"Yeah, how'd you know what it was for?" Jason asked, as far as he knew she shouldn't know.

Kim realized what she said, after she said it. "Oh, well," she replied, "he stopped by the shop a few days ago, the day after your walk, and I was really sleepy, so I guess I kind of forgot to mention it. Sorry."

Jason gave her a hard look, but he knew it wasn't he fault. If he hadn't gotten so angry then they wouldn't have stayed up all night that night. "It's alright. What do you say we go home and get some sleep our selves?" Kim nodded in agreement and together they teleported off in green and red streaks, leaving Billy and Trini behind in the Power Chamber.

Billy turned back to the computer to start a new project. "You can head on home too, Trini. I'm going to stay and start on a new weapon for the rangers." Really he wished that she would stay, but he knew she had her own life and was married. She had flown in from Switzerland for the meeting using her husbands private jet, and she was headed back the next day, but she offered to teleport from Switzerland to the Power Chamber to help him out when he needed it.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll stay and help out for at least another hour." She said, flashing a smile at the former blue ranger. Never one to argue with her company, Billy motioned her over and began to explain his plans for the weapon to her, and told her what he needed in his lab and asked her to get it while he got started setting things up. Trini wound up staying the night, even falling asleep at one point from exhaustion, and Billy couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked as she slept.


	5. Memories

After Darkness Falls

"Memories"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

* * *

The next day Jason found himself sitting in one of the boothes within Bulkmeier's, waiting on Kim, Carri, and Rocky. It had taken him the better part of the morning to convince Carri to leave her work to have lunch with him. He had neglected to tell her that Rocky would be there, as far as she knew it was her, Kim, and him. She was supposed to have everything finished by the end of the week, and she wanted to hurry with it, but eventually she had caved and agreed to come. Jason had called Rocky on his cell and told the time and place. Kim was going to come with Carri, so that when Carri did spot Rocky she wouldn't be able to leave. He had come in thirty minutes early to go ahead and get a table for them, now it was all just a matter of waiting.

Jason sighed, if they were able to smoothe things over that'd be great. As he sat there he found himself wishing that things hadn't ended so badly for him and Emily, that they had talked about what had happened, instead of him just taking off for the better part of ten years. After all, she had been the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, sweet, funny, everything he'd ever wanted. But, he thought, that's in the past. Time for me to move on.

* * *

Rocky pulled his car ove ron the side of the road, switched it off and got out. "Here I am..." he muttered as he stared at the building in front of him. He knew that Bulk and Skull had started a very successful business, but he had never been to it. But that wasn't why he was there. He was there to try and get back with the woman he had loved since high school, hopefully she felt the same about him now as she had back then. Only time would tell.

When he walked into the building he was immediately greeted by someone he hadn't seen in years, Skull. He was directed towards his table back in the corner of the restaurant where Jason sat waiting. He could feel his heart pumping as he took his seat. Carri wasn't even here yet and he was already nervous. Why, he didn't know. It was Carri, the person he was once the most comfortable with. But what if that really had changed? What if he had left Dana, only to find out that Carri didn't want him anymore?

Dana, he thought, this mornings events could have gone better. He was sure he'd be hearing from either his mother, her, or her mother. She had come over early that morning, like she usually did, but this morning had been different. He had sat her down and had a talk, which ended with them breaking up. She hadn't taken to that too kindly, he had to replace a few things. Small things, like a lamp, a few glasses, and a remote. During that rampage he was grateful for his knowledge of martial arts, it allowed him to avoid the various objects that were thrown at him. Eventually, after she had somewhat calmed down, she handed him her key back and left in a huff. He had never seen her so angry before.

Flashing back to where he was, he found Jason waving his hand in front of his face and saying "Hello? Rocky, you awake?"

Rubbing his eyes he said "What? Oh yeah, just thinking. Thanks again for setting this up." He wasn't sure why Jason was doing it, but he was sure grateful.

Jason chuckled and said "No problem. But when Carri and Kim get here, me and Kim are leaving so the two of you can talk in private." Getting them together in the same room was as far as his help went, everything else was up to them. Plus he told Tommy that he'd meet him at the gym later. It was strange, they hadn't seen each other since the Serpentera mission, and yet it was almost as though no time had passed. Or so it seemed, he had a feeling that the real reason Tommy wanted to meet with him was to discuss what all ahd gone on in space.

Rocky figured that was what they'd do, but part of him wished that they would stay, just in case. But he understood that Kim had to get back to work, and that Jason probably had other plans. "Yeah, that's fine." Rocky said, stiffening when he saw the two girls enter the restaurant. Jason saw him stiffen, and turned to see what he was looking at. Good, he thought, they're here.

* * *

Carri looked down the restaurant and saw Rocky's face, and the back of Jason's head. She quickly made a mental note to get those two back for this. "You set me up." She growled at Kim, who turned and smiled in response. "How could you? I mean, it's Rocky! Kim.."

Kim raised her hand, cutting her off and said "Carri, he wanted to talk to you, and we agreed to help him. Now you're going to sit there, and you are going to talk to him. Even if it kills you."

Carri glared at her friend, she would get her back, somehow. As they approached the table she felt her heartbeat faster, what was she supposed say? That she still loved him and wanted him to take her back? What if he just wanted to be friends though? She suddenly realized that she was sort of terrified, not even Sarahna could put this kind of fear into her.

"Hey!" Kim said as she took a seat next to Rocky, and Jason stood so Carri could slide in.

"Hey, Kim." Both Rocky and Jason said. Jason caught the accusing glare that Carri sent his way, and he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He knew she'd be mad, but he also knew that if everything worked out that she'd get over it, and if it didn't work out, he knew plenty of places in the galaxy to hide. "Well," he said as he stood back up, "I've got to be going. I'm supposed to meet someone in about thirty minutes, so I'll see you guys later." He gave Carri another smile as she continued to glare at him, and with that he was gone.

"Are you going to leave too?" Carri asked, looking over at Kim. She hoped not, she wanted her best friend, her sister, to be there for her in case everything cam crashing down.

"Yes, I have to be getting back to the shop." Kim lied, she didn't have to get back right away, she just wanted them to be alone to talk. Well, as alone as you could get in a public place. Kim stood, said her goodbyes, and left.

Rocky looked over at Carri, and he found himself at a loss for words. He was awe struck by her beauty, her dark hair was hanging loosey over her shoulders, even her lingering glare at Kim, who now gone, was beautiful. He didn't realize how much he missed her until now. Finally finding his voice he said "Hey, how've you been?" He could have kicked himself, this was the woman he loved, that he wanted to get back with, and instead of telling her that, he just asked how she was.

Carri could tell how nervous he was by how he spoke, she found kind of cute actually. He was the same old Rocky alright. Maybe things could work out, if he was nervous about talking to her. The last time he had been that nervous had been when he asked her out back in high school. "I''ve been alright, not the best, but alright. You?" She could the nervousness in her own voice as well, and she couldn't help but chuckle at it.

Her chuckle didn't go unnoticed by Rocky, he was curious now. Was she laughing at him, or something else? "What's so funny?" He asked, afraid the answer would be him.

Carri looked at him and said "Us. How nervous we are. It's kind of funny if you think about it."

Rocky wasn't ecpecting to hear that, but he found himself kind of glad at the fact that she was nervous as well. Maybe it meant there was hope. "We both know why they brought us, and that was to talk and hopefully get back together, right?" Carri nodded and he continued "Well, how about we go out tonight? To a movie, and dinner?"

Carri smiled, she was hoping he'd ask her out again. That would confirm that he still wanted to be with her. "Pick me up at six." She said, giving him her address as she stood. "Sorry, but I've got to get back to work, especially if I intend to make that date tonight." She flashed him a smile, and turned to leave.

Rocky sat there, he realized he probably had the goofiest grin on his face, but he didn't care. The woman he loved had agreed to go out with him tonight. Maybe from there they could rebuild their relationship. It's a start, he thought as he slid out of the booth and headed ouside towards his car.

* * *

Tommy sat in the gym waiting for Jason. He wanted to talk to him, to find out everything he could about what happened. He knew that stuff had been left out during their explanantion at the meeting, and he was determined to find out what it was. He wiped the sweat from his work out off his forehead as he saw the green ranger walk towards him. "Took you long enough." Tommy joked as he stood up.

Jason looked around, it certainly wasn't Ernie's old Juice Bar, but it was nice. "I had some things to take care of." He knew what Tommy wanted, and he would tell him about himself, but not about Kim or Carri. Partly because even he was mostly in the dark about what Kim had been up to, and it was her and Carri's job to tell what they had been up to, not his. If they even wanted the others to know.

"That's fine. Hey-"

Tommy was cut off by Jason who said "Look bro, I know you want to ask about what all went on over the past few years, and I'm willing to explain about what happened to me, but not about Kim and Carri. That's their choice on whether or not they tell you and the others." He didn't like keeping things from his friends, but he also didn't like telling others something he wasn't sure they wanted them to know.

Tommy figured that'd be his answer, but even a little bit of knowledge was more than none at all, besides, he would get the rest from Kim and Carri somehow. "Fair enough. Tell me, what happened to you out there?"

* * *

Sarahna sat up in her palace, looking out over the Earth. Cairus had returned with someone who would be able to make monsters for her, his name was Xanar. When they returned at the beginning of the day he began repairing Rita's old monster machine. As of now he was still working on it. Sarahna was growing impatient though, she wanted to attack the Earth now, not later. "Cairus!" She bellowed, and the scaley fox cam running in.

"Yes my queen?" he asked, bowing before her. He knew what she wanted, this was the fourth time he'd been called in today. He was growing a little tired of it, but if he spoke out she would kill him, if he did not show, she would kill him.

Sarahna stared at her minion, thinking about how easily he could be replaced before she spoke. "How much longer till the machine is fixed?"

Cairus swallowed the lump in his throat, afraid of what she may do when she heard the answer. "About half a day, it was damaged considerably years ago. Fixing it is not an easy task." He was prepared to die if she did not like his answer, and he knew she wouldn't.

Sarahan thought about striking him down right there, but decided against it. She could use him a bit more, specifically to attack the rangers today. "Gather an army of Courtadrones, attack the rangers. But do not harm Jason."

Cairus held in his sigh of relief, he was sure she was going to kill him. Wasting no time he stood and said "Yes my queen!" before taking off to gather a dozen or so Courtadrones.

* * *

Jason and Tommy sat in the apartment Tommy was renting until the fight was over. He had told the red ranger some of what had happened to him, but not everything. He had left Kim and Carri out of of his story, just like he planned. Jason sat his beer down, he wondered what his friend thought about all that. It was more than he'd ever been through, even with Rita and Mesogog. He had fought to keep his eyes from glowing red every time he mentioned Sarahna, it still pissed him off to think about how easily she had stolen the box from him. He vowed he would get it back, no matter what.

Tommy knew that Jason had kept some things from him, he hadn't brought up his red eyes once, and he had seen them start to flash while he was talking, but he had somehow managed to stop it. I guess, he thought, the only he'll tell me about thta is if I ask. "Jason," he said in a stern voice, snapping his friend from his thoughts, "tell me, what happened to make your eyes flash red?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush, he was going to go straight for it and ask.

Jason was about to answer when their communicators went off. "Go ahead," Jason said.

"It's Cairus, he's attacking down by the lake with Courtadrones." Billy's voice rang through.

"We're on it," Tommy said. The two morphed and teleported out to the battle field.

* * *

Jason found that they were the last two to arrive. The others were already fighting the Courtadrones and Cairus. Rocky had his hands full with Cairus, while Kim and Carri took on the Courtadrones. Jason headed for Cairus to give Rocky a hand, while Tommy went to help out the girls. Jason jumped Cairus from behind, landing a kick in the middle of his back that sent him flying to the ground. As Cairus stood he said "Ah, Jason. I was wondering if you'd show up."

"If?" Jason asked curiously. What made this ugly reptilian fox think he wouldn't show up?

Cairus smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Well I just figured you'd run away when you didn't show up first. A true leader would have."

Jason knew he was trying to provoke him, to make him angry so that he couldn't concentrate, but he wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't. But his words kept ringing throughout his skull "A true leader...A true leader..." Shaking the words from his mind, he leapt into a kick that sent the alien flying into the wall.

Kim ducked under a punch thrown by one of the Courtadrones, and countered by punching him under his chin, dimantling him. As she continued to fight them she saw Tommy run over and join them, she was a bit relieved as it would make the fight a little easier. She tripped one Courtadrone and proceeded to kick him under his chin. During the fight she caught sight of the lake, she had spent so much time there with Tommy, so many wonderful memories...

After they had finished with them they went to join Jason and Rocky with Cairus. "Guys," Billy said through the speakers in their helmets "I've a new cannon for you to try out. I'm sending it now."

"Right," Tommy said before Jason could as he and the others grabbed the cannon as it fell into their hands. "Ready, fi-" he stopped mid-sentence as Cairus left the battlefield. "Smart guy." Tommy muttered to himself as the cannon disappeared and they all teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Jason had noticed how Tommy had started to take charge, like he was the leader of the team. He had to set things straight with him about that, this was his team. He knew how Sarahna operated, not Tommy. As they powered down Jason walked up to him and said "What do you think you're doing bro?"

Tommy, confused, looked at his friend and aaked "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jason said, eyes flashing red, "what do you think you're doing, taking charge of the team like that. Look, Tommy, I respect you as a leader, I do, but this is my team. I assembled it, I know how Sarahna operates, as do Kim and Carri."

Tommy knew he was right, this was indeed Jason's team, not his. But he couldn't help it, it was his insticts as a red, as a team leader, kicking in. "I'll try and remember that," he said "And now you can answer my question, why do your eyes flash like that?"

Jason sighed, he supposed that was as good of an answer as he'd get from Tommy for now. He understood that his friend was used to leading, ever since he was the white ranger he had been a leader. He had led them on the Serpentera mission as well, which Jason respected that as Tommy had had more experience with Zedd and his Zord. But now was different, and Tommy was going to have to respect that. "Thank you," he said, hoping the red ranger would remember that. "As for the eyes...remember Muranthias?" He figured that everyone who didn't already know should find out together anyway. He waited until Tommy nodded to continue. "Well, apparently there were some side effects, such as my eyes flashing red when I get mad." He didn't want to tell Tommy everything just yet, so he neglected to mention the whole teleporting ability.

Carri straightened up and managed to cut off whatever Tommy was going to say in response by saying "Well guys, I have to be going. I've got to get ready for tonight." She flashed Rocky a quick smile before teleporting out.

"Yeah, I need to be going too. Jason, see you at the school in the morning?" Rocky asked, waiting for him to nod before teleporting out himself, followed by Kim, Jason, and then finally Tommy, Billy and Trini.

* * *

Later that night Kim found herself sitting by the lake, where that days battle had taken place. She sat with her knees curled up in her face as she thought about all the things that had happened by this lake. Her first kiss with Tommy had taken place by this lake, it was also where he first tried asking her out, right before the green candle fiasco. The thoughts of them sneaking out late at night and meeting by the lake made her giggle. She had been so happy then, but that happiness had been shattered after she moved to Florida. Tommy was on the other side of the country, and she had been forced to write the letter, and then when she finally did come back she found him with Kat, and even though they broke up upon her return, things between her and Tommy hadn't been the same, and she didn't think they ever would be.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jason asked as he walked up behind her. He had been out for a walk by the lake, he too had memories here, but of Emily. He remembered after he gave up the gold Zeo Powers they went for a walk along the shore line. Like Kim, he missed those days. The days before Muranthias, before Sarahna.

Kim turned to look at him as he sat down next to her. "Oh, hey Jason. I was thinking..."

Jason cracked a smile "About?" Normally he would've made a wise crack, but he could tell she was thinking about something serious, probably something along the same lines as him.

Kim sighed beforre speaking "High school mostly, how simple things used to be, how pleasant, well, you know what I mean."

He knew, when Rita, Zedd, or Mondo were silent things were pleasant, simple. He nodded "You mean Tommy." He knew she never quit loving him. She didn't talk about it much, but he knew.

Kim nodded, she had thought about telling Jason the story of how it all went down hill after she moved to Florida, more than once actually, but she could never find the right time. "Jason, there's something I need to tell you, it's about what happened after I moved to Florida and eventually left for space." She hoped he'd listen, he always had before. Ever since they were little he'd listened to her problems, and even tried to help her out with them. Hopefully he could help her with this too, and being that he was now her Murathian twin she really felt closer to him than anyone, even Carri.

"Alright, go ahead." He said, ready to listen. He was glad she finally chose to tell him, he'd wanted to ask her everyday since they met up in space, but he knew that she would tell him when she was ready, and so he waited patiently. Now, she just had to start telling him.


	6. Looking Back

After Darkness Falls

"Looking Back"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time.

* * *

Jason sat there, listening intently to what Kim had to say. She told him about what happened during her training for the Pan Globals, how she was told to write the letter to Tommy by Zordon. Their old mentor knew that she was meant to have a greater purpose than just being a the first pink ranger of Earth. He discovered this when she was sent back in time to the old west. Apparently when the Wizard of Deception sent them back to Colonial Angel Grove some of his power somehow stuck to her. Zordon claimed to know nothing of this and was just as surprised as she was. Zordon hadn't wanted Kim to write the letter, but he knew she had to in order to fulfill her purpose. He felt certain that once she had done everything, they would be able to reunite, and he was almost never wrong.

After the Pan Globals were over she called to let Jason know she was coming back to Angel Grove for a few days. He suggested they go scuba diving like old times, and she was quick to agree. That was when they were captured by Divatox and taken to Murathias to be sacrificed to Maligore, which they were. She didn't remember a whole lot about her time under the volcamic demons influence, but one thing she would never forget was the hellish pain she went through in the pit, it was as though her flesh had been slowly seared off her bones and regrew even slower. After the Turbo Rangers saved the two of them she went to watch Jason and the others in the Martial Arts tournament, and Kat, seeing that Kim was back and thinking she was going to stay, handed the pink Turbo powers over to her. Kim graciously accepted them, thinking that this was what Zordon had meant. But she was wrong. Her time on the Turbo team had also been like hell, Tommy had always kept his distance from her during that time, and she was never able to explain herself to him. Things got worse after Zordon left and Dimitria arrived. She no longer had her father figure to look up to for guidance, and Dimitria, seeing the strain that Tommy and Kim were putting on the team, decided it was time for them to retire as rangers and go their seperate ways in life. Kim hadn't wanted to hand over her powers again, but was glad she did when her successor, Cassie Chan, eventually helped save Earth from Dark Specter and Astronema.

After leaving the Turbo team Kim began to find powers emerging within her during college, much like Jason had, except hers enabled her to travel through time, not just across physical distance. Towards the end of her freshman year she left Earth, seeking to learn how to control these powers, learn who had attacked her, and without Zordon to turn to as he had been captured by Dark Specter and she no longer held any ranger powers, she turned to Dulcea just as the Phaedosian was about to summon her herself. Dulcea was the person who gave her and her friends the powers of the Ninjetti. She explained everything to Dulcea, who already knew. The warrior then in turn explained to Kim what ahd happened to her. When Divatox sacrifed her in the Pit, it killed her and she was then reborn as a Muranthian, able to live for thousands of years. As long as Zordon, Zedd, and Rita, if not longer. It took some time for Kim to finally accept that, she had known that the pit had done something incredible to her, scary but incredible, but she never imagined that. She remained on Phaedos, training with the Phaedosian Warrior for two years, until the years 2000. She learned how to focus her energy on ehr powers, how to control them. After a year or so she gained complete control over them. But, like Jason, she had yet to master them and probably wouldn't for a few centuries. Once her training there was complete, Dulcea explained that she had nothing left to teach her, and as a parting gift she bestowed upon Kim the powers of a Phaedosian Warrior.

After leaving Phaedos Kim began to travel the universe, searching for the items that she was told held the key to reviving Zordon. She had heard of his death while on Phaedos, and both she and her mentor had been saddened by his loss. But, after travelling to Eltar to pay her respects on her old mentors home world, and finding a damaged Alpha 5, Kim learned of the items that could revive him. He would still be trapped inside the time warp, for if he were ever freed he would begin to age rapidly as he had done when Ivan Ooze shattered his tube years before. But he would be alive if anyone ever needed him. Along her travels she met a twerp named Ninjor, who she learned was the true creator of the Ninjetti. Due to the stench of Maligore still residing within her he was cautious at first, going so far as to sending her away from the planet at first. But after she proved herself to him through her words, and her actions by saving him from an army led by the tyrannous Xix, he welcomed her into his temple and restored her Ninjetti powers. Though her outfit was now red, rather than pink. Ninjor explained to her that through her extensive training with Dulcea she had gained the knowledge and power that came with being a red. After having her Crane Powers restored, she decided to to learn more about Power Coins, and how to recharge them.

She trained with Ninjor for another two years, meeting many new faces, some friendly, some not. One of the friendly faces was none other than Andros, the red Astro ranger. he had met Ninjor while searching for Zordon and stopped by every now and then to say hey. During his last visit while she was there he informed her of a meeting being held on Earth that concerned all red rangers. She declined to go after learning that Tommy was the leader. But Andros, knowing what she had been learning, asked her to atleast recharge a few of the older rangers powers. Finally giving in and agreeing she hopped into the Megaship and together they took off. After arriving on Earth Andros gathered the three powers that needed recharging; the original Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, the red Zeo Crystal, and the red Turbo morpher. Although she was only able to temporarily recharge the coin and crystal, Lightning Cruiser was able to take her little recharge and make it a permanent recharge for the red Turbo ranger. After doing what was asked of her she left Earth again, having found one of the keys.

As she continued her search for the other five keys she developed her powers further, being able to summon objects from far away, as well as send them away. Over the course of the next year she met many other rangers, some a full team, others like Andros had been, a loner. The ones who were alone had lost their teams to Xix. Deciding to take a break from her journey and find out more about this Xix, she banded toagther the rangers who left from his destruction of several planets. In the end they were a team of five. Herself, with nothing more than Ninjetti powers, Kai, a Solar ranger, Xad, a Lunar ranger, Flay, a Beastial ranger, and Zorx, a Gem ranger. After getting over the initial distrust of each other, the four remnant rangers joined with Kim and togetehr they staged an attack on Xix' palace on the planet Klart. After days of battling his forces they finally came face to face with him, Xix. He reminded Kim of Prince Gasket, he had attaked Ninjors temple once while she was there, and she helped the "wise old sage" to defeat him for good. After a fierce battle they managed to defeat Xix by combing their powers and blowing him to pieces. Afterwards the four remnant rangers each went threir seperate ways, and Kim returned to her journey.

Along the way she managed to find two more of the keys, each one held a special place in her heart. One was full of good memories, while she other was filled with both good and bad memories. As the next five years passed she wasn't able to find any of the other three keys, just lots of trouble. Being the newly form red ranger that she was she helped out where ever she could, until finally in 2008 she ran into two old friends, Jason Lee Scott and Carri Lauren Hillard. She had been estatic to see them after so long. She listened to everything they had to say about their own journey, she had heard of Aulyan from both Dulcea and Ninjor. He was supposedly as powerful as Zordon, if anything like thatwas possible. She had given them a vague overview of her journey at the time, only telling them that she too had been attacked by the Courtadrones, but hadn't thought much of it as there were plenty of people out there who would kill to take out a ranger, even a former ranger. She decided her quest could be put on hold, after all, she had centuries for it.

"...And you know the rest from there," Kim said as she finished her explanation to Jason. She could tell by the look on his face that she had told him things about himself that he didn't even know.

"So..." Jason began, unclear on how to phrase his question. "If you were dropped into the pit, and you have centuries to live, then since I was dropped in the pit, does that mean...?" He didn't even finish his question. The look on Kim's face said it all.

Kim nodded and after seeing the flash in his eyes she said "Now calm down Jason. There's no point in getting angry over that. Aulyan probably didn't tell you because he couldn't find the right words, and I didn't tell you because I thought maybe you knew. Now just calm down." She hoped her words would have some effect on him, and seeing the flash in his eyes dim she knew they had.

Jason sat there for a few minutes, he was still pissed that he didn't know about his extended lifespan sooner. But he knew that it wouldn't do any good to get angry over no one telling him about it, he would just have to accept it and move on. "Hey, you never did specify about those keys. What are they exactly?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Kim smiled, she hadn't told anyone about that yet and she also hadn't shown them her power of summoning things. She held her hand out and Jason watched as red lightning sparked across it until a rectangular wooden box appeared in her hand. "These. Take a look," she said as she handed him the box.

"You sure I won't get struck by lightning?" he asked jokingly as he took the box.

"I haven't developed that power yet," she replied with a smile "and I doubt I will."

Jason looked at the box that he now held in his hands, inside it lay the answer to his question. Slowly, he opened the box and his mouth made an "O" shape at what he saw inside. Of all the things in the universe, that was the last thing he expected to see. "So that's two of the keys huh?" he asked, gesturing towards the contents of the box.

"Yes," Kim said as she snapped her fingers and sent the box back to the house. "Now you know what I've been searching for all this time."

Jason nodded his head and looked out over the lake, changing the subject again he said "Look at the moon tonight. Doesn't it look awesome?"

Kim looked up, noticing the full moon for the first time that night and the light it was giving off. "Yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But it is pretty cool," Jason said as he turned to smile at her. "But hey, I think I'm going to head back to the house. Maybe you should do the same so your not a zombie tomorrow at work."

Kim smiled and said "I'll leave in a minute." She watched as Jason headed back through the park, and through the darkness she could hear his motorcycle crank up and she listened to his engine roar off into the distance. "It sure is peaceful here right now."

* * *

A few days later Billy sat in the Power Chamber, making adjustments to the Power Cannon he had made for the rangers. As he turned away to go back to the back room Trini teleported in. Startled when he turned around, he said "Oh, hey Trini. What's up?" He was nervous, and he knew she could tell it because she held in a giggle. He had had a crush on her ever since middle school, but once she left for the Peace Conferences he thought he had lost his chance to be with her. But as time progressed he became okay with that, eventually he met Cestria. He thought he had been in love with her, but he later realized that he was just projecting his feelings for Trini onto her. But he had found himself unable to leave her for fear of hurting her. That changed once she started to treat him like shit, after about a month of it he had had enough and left. She had begged and pleaded for him to stay, but he refused.

After returning to Earth after Zordon's death he began to spend much of his time in the newly rebuilt Power Chamber, keeping a constant eye over Angel Grove in case anyone was ever needed to defend it again, like now. After rebuilding it, he ventured into the lower levels of the Power Chamber where the Zeo Crystal had been put into storage and the Mighty Morphin suits sat. In 2002 he ahd been visited by an old friend, Tommy Oliver. Tommy had been on vacation in Angel Grove when he recieved a phone call from Andros regarding Serpentera. He had somehow found out about the original blue rangers return, to this day Blly still wasn't quite sure how he did it, though he ahd his theories. Tommy had asked him about his Zeo Sub-Crystals charge. Billy had explained that due to it being inactive for so long it would need to somehow be recharged, and that he would need time to build a device that would allow a temporary recharge.

After building the device for Tommy, he was again visited by another old friend. This time it was Jason Scott, who asked about somehow recharging his power coin. Billy had succeeded in recharging that too, though still temporarily. After about five years passed he found Kimberly in the Power Chamber. She had somehow been able to fix it so that his device could permanently recharge power coins and old morphers. How she had learned this he didn't know, but would later learn. She had learned the ability to recharge items temporarily, unless through a machine that would then make them permanently recharged, from a wise old sage named Ninjor.

From there on he had been all alone, rarely going into the city. He had a synthetron installed in the Power Chambers back room, which eliminated the need to go out for food. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that he had heard from old friends, namely Jason again. Since then Trini had returned into his life, though she was now married he was still glad to just be aorund her again. It made him feel like a teenager again.

"Jason invited us out to lunch. I told him I'd come and try to drag away from the Power Chamber," she replied with a smile. It was nice being around Billy again, she had felt bad about leaving for Switzerland, leaving no one who could really understand his techno-babble. Though it was more than that, she could tell that he had liked her ever since middle school, and that he was too shy to make a move. Over time she found herself developing feelings of her own for the nerdy blue ranger, but any chance they may have had was blown away when she chose to Switzerland. Now that she was married, soon to be divorced, and around Billy again, hopefully that spark would re-ignite.

"Well," Billy said with a sigh "I guess I can take a break. I have been working a lot lately. Sure, why not." He shrugged and together they teleported out in two streaks of white light.

* * *

Jason sat in a booth with Carri and Kim. Apparently Kim had informed Carri on everything as well, which was good. He wasn't quite sure how Tommy or even Rocky would react to what she had been up to. But that wasn't what they found themselves talking about, or rather, what Kim and Carri found themselves talking about. Jason wanted to just get out, but he wouldn't dare teleport in front of all these people. He was glad that Carri and Rocky's date had gone well and that they had been on others since then and were together again, but he felt like he was in the middle of a chick flick and that he could, and would, pass out at any minute.

"...And the best part was how romantic he was." He heard Carri say as he woke up from being elbowed, hard, by her. "Don't you even think about falling asleep during my story, Jason."

Jason rubbed the sleepyness from his eyes and said "I'm sorry, but hearing about your dates just isn't my idea of a good time. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. But couldn't you two have girl talk some other time?" He just watched as Carri stuck her tongue out at him and continued talking about her dates.

He watched as Billy and Trini walked in and were seated by Skull. A first he thought that maybe they would move onto other subjects, but then Carri started her tale all over again to Trini and he and Billy just sighed and shrugged their shoulders, ready for a long afternoon.

* * *

Sarahna sat in her throne room, contemplating what monster she should send down. There were a few of Rita's old monster molds lying around, and she had already sent down three monsters this week since the mahcine was through being repaired. She looked along the shelf and said "Only one mold left..." She picked up what looked like a humaoid eagle and handed it to Xanar. "You, make him into a monster. Now!"

Xanar backed away in fear at the fierce growl in her voice. He had never been one to shy away easily, but there was something about her, something that made his skin crawl just by looking at her. "Y-yes my Queen, right away." He placed the monster mold on the conveyor belt and started the machine up. A few seconds later the mold was a full-fledged monster.

The monster stretched and said "I am Tenganator, how may I serve you Queen Sarahna?" Tenganator resembled one of Rita and Zedd's old Tengu Warriors, only read and black and with deadlier attacks.

Sarahna smiled, 'Queen Sarahna,' she liked the sound of it. Gathering her thoughts she said "I want you to go down to Angel Grove and attack the rangers, but bring the green one to me. Understand?" Tenganator nodded and disappeared in a flurry of flames. Sarahna smiled and her eyes got wide, she couldn't wait until little Jason was putty in her hands, he had a dark side, and she was going to expose it and use it to her advantage. It was only a matter of getting him to the palace, hopefully her monster would succeed. If he failed and returned, she would kill him herself. "Cairus, go after him and take a few Couratdrones. I'm placing you in charge until I return."

Cairus jerked his head back, he was unaware that his queen was leaving. "Of course, but might I ask as to where you are going my Queen?"

Sarahna's smile widened as she said "Volacia."

* * *

Tenganator landed near the old Angel Grove High School and began sending exploding dart feathers out of his wing tips, destroying whatever he happened to see. "This outta get those puny punks out here," he said as he fired on the old school, demolishing one of the walls.

* * *

Jason was about to get on his motorcycle after leaving Bulkmeier's when his communicator chirped. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked after looking around.

"There's a monster at Angel Grove High, we need you out here now!" Tommy's voice ordered. Jason's eyes flashed a little red. he could have stopped at "we need you."

"We're on our way," he said as Kim and Carri walked out. "Come on guys, we're needed by the high school." The trio morphed after making sure that no one was watching and teleported to the hish school.

* * *

They arrived to see Tommy laying on the ground, struggling to get up after being hit with a few of Tenganator's feathers, and Rocky struggling with Cairus and the Courtadrones. "You guys go help Rocky, I'll see if I can help Tommy," Jason said as he pulled out his sword and used his teleportation ability to appear beside his friend in a split second.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Carri said as she and Kim ran over to join Rocky. "Rocky, we're here!"

The blue ranger turned to see the white and red rangers heading his way, taking out Couratdrones as they did so. "Great, took you long enough," he teased Carri as they got back to back to battle the Courtadrones.

"Oh shut up." Carri kicked one Courtadrone under its chin, and punched another back. Kim jumped up and kicked two of them under the chin at once before running and dismantling another. Eventually they had the others retreating, leaving only the monster and Cairus to deal with.

Jason helped Tommy to his feet and together the green and crimson rangers attacked the monster, both getting hit by his exploding feathers and flying backwards. As he flew back, Jason teleported behind the monster so that he would into it and turn its own attack against it. He succeeded and landed on top of the monster, quickly rolling off.

Tommy saw his old friend teleport like that, how he had done it he didn't know, but now wasn't the time to think about it as the monster picked itself up and told Jason the usual "You'll pay for that" before attacking again. Tommy ran and leaped into his Zeo flying power kick, which connected with the monsters abdomen and sent it flying into the wall behind it, crumbling it down on top of it.

"Nice work bro!" Jason called from a few feet away, and Tommy nodded in response.

Cairus looked around at the three rangers that had surrounded him. Normally he would stay and fight, but for now he was in charge and he knew the odds were stacked against him in this fight. After he left the others went to join Jason and Tommy. "Guys," Billy called through the speakers in their helmets "I finished touching up the Power Cannon, just call for it and it should drop into your hands."

"Right, thanks Billy," Jason replied before Tommy could get the chance. "Zeo Power Cannon!" they all called. The cannon fell into their hands, with Jason standing at the back of the formation. Tenganator picked himself up from underneath the rubble and they heard him say "uh-oh" as Jason called out "fire" a multi-colored beam fired from the cannon and blasted Tenganator to pieces, with feathers flying everywhere.

* * *

That night Jason found himself walking through the park again, this time he walked over to finally look at the statue he'd seen. It was a life-sized statue of the original seven rangers, with Tommy's green and white persona's. Across the park on the other side was a statue of the six Astro rangers. He stared up at the red ranger, his old power, and smiled. He still carried that coin around with him, and the morpher. He was glad that when the power was "transferred" from him to Rocky, it was only copied. Really there were two Tyrannosaurus, two Mastadon, and two Sabertooth Tiger power coins out there. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha's were all made from the same material as Tommy's Tiger Coin.

"It's too bad I may just have to give it up..." he said with a sigh.


	7. Darkness Within

After Darkness Falls

"Darkness Within"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Rocky walked through the fair with Carri, it had been nearly a week since they had gotten back together, and he was loving every minute of it. Dana had tried calling him over the past week, trying to get him to come back, and he refused every time. He had yet to tell Carri about her, he didn't know how to. But he would, in time. For now he was just enjoying the time he was spending with Carri. They had been to the movies, and out to dinner over the week. Tonight they found themselves having fun at the carnivel, something neither one had done in close to a decade. He watched and cheered Carri on as she won a prize at the "ring the bell" game. For a moment he thought the day was going almost too great, he had an easy time at his school today, offically opened his Stone Canyon school that afternoon, which meant that Jason would be starting work in the morning, and his date with Carri was going great. He quickly diminished that thought though, he wanted tonight to be perfect. After the carnivel he planned to take her out to the lake.

Carri looked up at Rocky and smiled, she was having a great time with him. Even if their parents weren't too thrilled about them getting back together. His mother had called and complained to him many times while she was over, and it was driving her nuts. Especially since she could swear she heard his mom mention someone named Dana being crushed. She couldn't help but wonder if he had had a girlfriend during the time she was away, and neglected to mention her. She was determined to find out tonight. Her own mother had called, probably more times than his had, to complain about their relationship. Her mother had never particularly liked Rocky, not even in high school. She couldn't exactly figure out why, her mother never said, but she had a feeling that it had to do something with him not making enough money. It was always a matter of money with Becky Hillard. Sometimes Carri just couldn't stand her, and other times she loved her.

"What're you thinking about?" Rocky asked as he smiled back down at her. He still had a hard time believing it, he was here. With Carri. After all this time they were able to reconnect like nothing had happened.

"Just a guy," Carri said with a smile "Oh, looks like the carnivel's getting ready to close for the night." She noticed how all the rides were emptying and everyone was heading towards the exit. Rocky had been lost in so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed.

"Well then," he said "want to go to the lake? Y'know, just sit and enjoy the night sky?" He watched as Carri nodded and smiled. Together they headed for the exit, and from there to his car.

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting out by the lake, Rocky held Carri in his arm as they sat next to each other and looked up at the moon. Carri was having such a great time, she hated to ruin by asking who Dana was, but her curiousity was getting the best of her. She was trying to think of a sort of casual way to ask, but she realized that there was no such thing and just blurted out "So who's Dana?"

Rocky's eyes widened, how did she know about Dana? It was possible that his mother had called her and told her, but he doubted that she'd stoop that low. "How did-"

"I heard your mom mention her more than once y'know," she said before he could finish his question. "So who is she? Old girlfriend?" She watched as Rocky nodded and sighed.

"I met her a couple of years after you left, I figured maybe you had moved on, and so I tried to do the same." He looked Carri in the eyes and said "But it just didn't feel right, being with her. We broke up the day after the meeting. I was going to tell you, but I just wanted to find the right time." He hoped she would understand.

Carri's guess was right. Dana was an old girlfriend, and she did understand about why he didn't tell her. She had been trying to find the right time to ask after all. But all things considered, she was ready to call it a night. "I understand, but I do want to go home now..."

Rocky nodded and sighed. He hoped that this wouldn't ruin things between them, if it did he didn't know what he'd do.

The drive back to Carri's had been a silent one, neither one knew what to say. Rocky hoped that he hadn't messed everything up between them, and Carri just wanted time to think. After they arrived in her driveway Rocky walked her to her door. "So," he said "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

Carri wanted to say yes, every fiber of her being was telling her to say yes, but instead she said "Maybe. I'll call you and let you know when I get off." She disappeared into the house before Rocky could give her a kiss.

"Great job Rocky..." he said to himself as he walked back to his car. "Everything is probably screwed up now, and all because you didn't mention Dana sooner. So stupid." He mentally kicked himself as he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Kim sat on her bed, she looked at the box she had shown Jason a few nights before. Within it held two of the keys needed to revive Zordon, Jason held the third. If all went well she would leave Earth again after they defeated Sarahna and search for the other three. After she found them she would return to Earth and revive him. It was only a matter of time. She opened the box and stared down at the Preradactyl and DragonZord coins. Jason held the Tyrannosaurus coin. Andros had found it while searching for Zordon years ago and had her recharge it temporarily for the Serpentera Mission, and Jason had been in posession of it ever since. Somehow after Rito Revolto destroyed their powers their coins were scattered throughout the universe. Even Tommy's DragonZord coin. It flew from where ever Tom had left it and went with the others.

She sighed, seeing the Pteradactyl Coin reminded her of her first days as a Power Ranger, while the DragonZord Coin reminded her of all the pain they went through fighting the Green Ranger, and then him losing his powers, twice. But all in all they were good memories, and she cherished every one of them. She just hoped that somehow, someday she and Tommy could make up.

Closing the box and stuffing it back into her closet she turned out the light and hopped under the bed covers to get some sleep.

* * *

Sarahna found herself on Volacia, a volcanic planet. She avoided all the lava pits, and rivers of lava and made her way to the top of the mountain in the center of the planet. There sat a slab of stone with six round slots in it, and a pulley for lowering people in as sacrifices. She walked up to the slab, where two golden discs lay and said "Soon, soon we will have all the necessary items for your revival." And soon I will be able to take your power, she thought. "Jason is weakening, it will not be long before he succumbs to the darkness within him."

In her head she heard a voice telling her to go to the planet Onyx, get the staff and then head for the M-51 Galaxy, there she would find the means to bring him over to her side.

"It will be so," she said as she turned to head abck towards her ship and go to the planet Onyx.

* * *

Tommy sat in a bar waiting for Jason, the two had agreed to go out for beers that night, and Tommy had a few questions he wanted to ask Jason. He took a sip of his beer and noticed a familiar blond sitting on the other end of the bar. At least he thought it was her. He stood and walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around, surprised, he knew he was right. It was Emily. "Hey there," he said, noticing the shocked look on her face. Emily stared at the man standing before her, he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. "Picture long hair," Tommy said, seeing that she was pulling a blank.

A few seconds later she said "Tommy? Tommy Oliver? Is that you?" He nodded and she continued "Oh man, you look so, so different. How've you been?"

"I've been alright, just a little tired." It was true, he had been up late every night since taking on the Zeo powers again, he hadn't been like this since Mesogog. "Recently ran into some old friends, including Kimberly and Jason." He wasn't sure if 'friend' was the right word for Kim, but at the moment he didn't really know what she was. They hadn't really talked since forming the team, even though he wanted to. Being around her again was intoxicating. He wanted to try and ask her out again, but he wasn't totally sure he wanted to be with her again. He was confused about it, and only time would tell. He remembered how in love with her he had been, and how she had crushed his heart with that letter. Kat, Kim's replacement on the team after she left for Florida, had been there to try and pick up the pieces, and she had partially succeeded, until he saw Kim again after she and Jason had been kidnapped. In that moment, the thought of her being sacrificed in that volcano had shattered his heart all over again. But for some reason when she joined the Turbo team, he found it hard to get along with her. Maybe he had been letting go of the anger, the sorrow, he had felt when he read the letter and she was there so he directed t at her. But whatever the case, he now regretted doing that and wished he could change it.

Emily wanted to ask about Jason, and Tommy had just given her an opening. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night he walked in on her and Ted, that was the guys name she cheated on him with. She had wanted to contact him, to explain, to apologize, but it was as though every connection to him had been cut off. Tommy had left for Reefside and didn't have a listed number, Rocky didn't know where he was, Kat had left for Los Angeles, Carri had similarly vanished, and Adam didn't know either. "How..." she started "how is Jason? Is he alright?"

Tommy should've known she'd ask about him, he had heard she tried getting in touch with him after he left for Reefside, but he never did respond. "He's doing good from what I can tell. He's actually supposed to meet me here, if you like you could hang around and wait for him." He didn't really mean that, he had stuff he wanted to talk to Jason about, ranger-related stuff that she didn't know about, and didn't need to know about.

Emily wanted to stay, she wanted to see Jason, but not on such short notice. She grabbed her purse and said sweetly "Maybe some other time, I've got to be going. I have work in the morning. Tell Jason I said hi." Tommy said that he would, and told her bye.

Emily made her way for the door and out into the parking lot. As she crossed it she saw a man in a black leather jacket and blue jeans ride by on a Harley. She noticed how he slightly turned his head to look at her, and she quickened her pace to her car.

* * *

Jason walked into the bar where he was supposed to meet Tommy, finding the crimson ranger he made his way over to the bar and took his black leather jacket off, laying it across the back as he sat down. He ordered a beer, looked at Tommy and said "Was, was Emily just here? 'Cause I swear that was her out there in the parking lot."

Tommy nodded and set his beer down. "Yeah, I talked to her. She asked how you were, and then left when I told her you were coming."

Jason sort of bobbed his head as he thought. He knew that was her, he just wondered if she still cared about him. She must, or else she wouldn't have asked about him.

"Anyway, look bro," Tommy said, snapping Jason from his thoughts, "there's something I want to talk to you about. I saw," he looked around and lowered his voice. "I saw you teleport the other day, not ranger teleport, but teleport. You did it yourself, like you have an ability."

Jason sighed, he knew Tommy would catch that. Oh well, he was going to tell him sometime anyway. "Yeah, it's another side effect from Muranthias, like the red eyes. I was going to tell you and Rocky about it eventually, but I guess you know now."

Tommy knew he wasn't going crazy, he had seen Jason teleport. "But why didn't you tell us sooner?" It was more of a demanding question than a question. "I mean, I have powers to. Thanks to my old Dino Gem I can turn invisible."

"Yeah, but your powers came from something good. Mine came from evil, from Maligore. Or have you forgotten that day? The day me and Kim were dropped into the pit." Jason could feel his eyes flash red as he spoke, he didn't know why but it was as though his temper was getting a little more uncontrollable everyday.

"No," Tommy said, equally as mad, or getting there, "I haven't forgotten that day. I haven't forgotten how I tried to save the two of you, how we, tried to save the two of you. I haven't forgotten the screams that came from the pit as you lowered in, how I tried so hard not to fight you once you came out, how hard I tried to keep you from falling back in!"

Jason had had enough, if he didn't leave now he might do something he'd regret. He quickly slapped his money down on the counter, leaving a dent where the coins hit, grabbed his jacket, and stormed out. Once he got on his back he opened it up along the deserted streets and rode out into the desert, the wind crashing against his face. The more he rode the more he began to cool off, become level headed again. He could feel something happening within him, he had for sometime now, and it scared him. Not much scared him anymore, not since the pit, but this did.

* * *

The next day Cairus sat up in the palace, he had found a monster to send down to Earth, it was a cross between a porcupine and a wasp. Cairus was pleased with its work and decided to send it down, along with himself and Courtadrones.

"Once we are down there I want you to attack the green ranger, understand?" Cairus said to the monster, who nodded in response.

* * *

Jason stood in the middle of Rocky's Angel Grove school, getting ready for his first day. He just hoped that he didn't lose his temper like he had the night before. He had been out riding for most of the night before he calmed down enough to go home. As he continued preparing he heard his communicator beep. "Go ahead Billy."

"Jason, there's a monster attacking downtown Angel Grove, becareful, the scanners say that his stingers can absorb your energy," Billy's voice rang through.

"I'm on it." He quickly morphed and teleported to the scene.

Once there he joined Carri in attacking the monster while Tommy fought Cairus and Kim and Rocky attacked the Courtadrones. He carefully avoided it's stingers as much as possible as he attacked, preferring to blast it from a distance so as not to get stung.

Rocky and Kim battled the Courtadrones, easily dismantling them with a flurry of punches and kicks. Rocky ducked under one while Kim punched it beneath its chin, and Rocky kicked the one behind her. After a while they finally finished them and they went to help Jason, Carri, and Tommy, who had sent Cairus packing, in defeating the monster.

Tommy ducked under one of the monsters stingers and kicked it in the face, knocking it back a few steps while Jason blasted it and and Carri attacked it from behind. Annoyed and pissed, the monster shot its porcupine needles out in all directions, hoping to hit the rangers. The rangers all avoided them and came together to summon the Power Cannon, destroying the monster with a single shot.

After the battle ended Rocky and Jason teleported back to the school, and Jason stepped out of Rocky's office to go greet his first class. After introducing himself, and getting to learn his students names he began the class.

* * *

Later that day Rocky locked up his school, and headed towards his car. As he did he began to feel woozy, and everything began to spin. He stumbled and tripped, but he eventually made it to his car, and began to unlock it, but he fell to the ground one last time before passing out.

Jason was at the other end of the parking lot and saw what happened, he quickly ran over to Rocky and turned him over. "Rocky? Rocky can you hear me man? Rocky wake up!" When he didn't get a response he said "Oh shit. I better you back to the Power Chamber right away." He placed his hand on Rocky's chest and, using his communicator, he teleported them both back to the Power Chamber.

"Billy!" he called out after arriving. "Billy!" he called again after getting no response. Once more he called out "Billy!" Finally the original blue ranger came running into the room.

"I'm here, I'm here, what's the emergency?" Billy asked as he approached Jason.

"It's Rocky, he passed out after reaching his car. He seemed fine all day, until he locked up." Jason explained.

Billy nodded and turned to get his scanner. "Alright, let me scan him and see what's wrong." After a few minutes Billy said "It would appear that he's been stung by the monster you guys fought, I have something here that might help him, but if it doesn't I'll have to see if either Trey or Delphine can be of any assistence." With that Billy went to get what he thought might help. When he returned he tested the syringe he had, and after making sure it worked he injected the syrum into Rocky's arm. "He should be fine in a few minutes. If not I'll try contacting Trey."

Jason nodded and asked "But how did it get through his suit, and why did it take so long to affect him?"

Billy thought about that for a moment and replied "It's stingers must have been stronger than I thought, and as for why it took so long, it could have been delayed due to the monster being destroyed, that's the only logical answer I can think of."

Jason felt like he should tell Carri about this, if he didn't he had a feeling she'd rip him a new one. "Carri, this is Jason, teleport to the Power Chamber immediately."

A few minutes later a white streak landed in the Power Chamber and fizzled into Carri, who demanded to know what the emergentcy was. Once she saw Rocky laying on the table, not moving, she began to panic and Jason began to explain.

"Will he be alright?" she asked, hoping the answer would be yes. She mentally kicked herself for saying what she said the night before, for thinking what she had thought. After Rocky had dropped her off she had contemplating breaking up with him, it would get their mothers off their backs, and he could go back to Dana if he wanted. But as he lay there now, she realized that wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was to be with him.

"I'm not sure. If the injection I have him doesn't work within the next few minutes I'll have to send him to either Triforia or Aquitar. Whichever has the appropriate accomodations for him." Billy said, seeing the pain in Carri's eyes. He could sort of relate, if anything ever happened to Trini, whether he was with her or not, he didn't know what he'd do.

"I hope it works..." Carri said, getting down on her knees and holding Rocky's hand.

"We all do," Jason said, trying to comfort her. In all the years that they had been friends, been brother and sister, this was probably first time he had ever seen her on the verge of crying.

* * *

That night Jason informed Tommy and Kim about their situation. Rocky had been sent to Aquitar for treatment, since Billy couldn't get ahold of Trey, and Carri had been ready to tear the Power Chamber apart to go with him. He explained that they needed to find two replacement rangers until they returned, and that he didn't know how long that would be. Since Rocky had all of his energy zapped at once he was close to death, and Billy specualted that it may take a few days, or even a few weeks, for him to completely heal.

"I'll get started on contacting a couple of people, see who's willing to step in," Tommy said as, looking at Jason. Jason had tried to apologize for his behaviour the night before, losing his temper and all, but he wasn't able to ge tit our right. But Tommy had understood what he was trying to say and told him not to sweat it.

"Right, you do that, Kim and me will be waiting to hear back from you," Jason said. He didn't mind Tommy doing that, after all he did know more of the rangers after forming the United Red Alliance and the Dino Thunder team.

"Right, I'll let you know as soon as I have two volunteers."


	8. New Members

After Darkness Falls

"New Members"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

She sat in her brothers house, still fuming over the fact her ex-boyfriend had also signed up to temporarily replace a ranger. If she had known he'd join, she most likely wouldn't have. Karone sighed, things hadn't gone so well for her and Zhane after the defeat of Dark Specter. They returned to Earth with her brother Andros and his friends, who eventually became her friends, but as time wore on she began to feel like she needed to find herself, and he was constantly, if inadvertantly, flirting with other women, and eventually they broke up and she left, returning to space. While she was travelling, she learned of the pink Galaxy Rangers death, and that the pink Quasar Saber was lost somewhere. After finding out it's location and retrieving it, becoming the new pink ranger, she joined the Galaxy Rangers until they arrived on Mirinoi. While serving with them she thought that she had begun to develop feelings for Leo, the red ranger, but in the end he was more of a brother than anything. After spending a year on Mirinoi with her new friends she decided it was time to return to Earth. One of the inhabitants, a man she knew as Bulk, asked her to take him with her, and she obliged.

After arriving in Angel Grove and dumping Bulk off by the lake, she went to see her brother and his fiance Ashley Hammond. It was then that she learned that Zhane had began travelling the universe, and had taken up his morpher again. She spent the rest of her time on Earth, subbing for rangers when they needed it, and spending time with her brother. She hadn't known he was alive until just a few years ago, and it was great listening to him tell stories about their parents, the parents she had never really known. Ecliptor had always been like her father, even though he was evil he still cared for her.

Karone looked over at Andros, who was trying to burp his baby girl, but having no luck. "Here, let me try," she said, holding her arms out for her niece, Cierra. Andros had said that she was named after their mother, and Karone just had to take his word on that. She was about a year old now, and Karone loved spending time with her, which is why she usually babysat her while Andros and Ashley would go out.

"You think you can do better?" he asked as he handed his daughter to her.

Karone took Cierra in her arms and said "Well I am a girl." After a few pats on the back Cierra let out a tiny little burp and Karone cradled her in her arms. "See?" Holding her niece kept her mind off of the man in the next room, Zhane. Both of them were supposed to report to the Power Chamber later that day to recieve the Zeo Powers. The way she understood it was that one of the rangers, Rocky, had been stung by a monster and was recieving treatment on Aquitar, and his girlfriend refused to leave his side, leaving the Zeo's down two. She had been the first person to respond to Tommy's message, followed shortly by Zhane. She had considered backing out due to that, but she wasn't going to let something like that stop her from helping an old friend. Tommy had helped her out a lot after she became good and abandoned Astronema. He had helped her to gain the trust of other rangers, not all, but most of them trusted her now, and Andros and the Astros helped her to fit in with the people of Earth, taught her their customs, which like her brother and Zhane, she found a bit odd.

"Here, it's time for her nap," Ashley said as she entered the room, holding her arms out for her baby. Karone handed her Cierra and turned to look into the other room, he was standing there in the door.

"Well, guys, Karone," Zhane said, looking her in the eyes, "I think I'm going to head on out. I'll see you at the Power Chamber later." With that he turned and headed out the door.

"It's about time he left," Karone muttered under her breath.

Andros stared at his sister before asking "Do you still like him?" He held his up in surrender at the look his sister gave him, and decided not to bring it up again.

* * *

Cairus sat in the throne room, it had been days since Sarahna left, and every time he attacked the rangers he had failed. She would not be pleased, at least he didn't think she would be. She did, afterall, make a big deal about leaving the green ranger, Jason, alive. Maybe he could find him when he was alone and attack, perhaps that would work. But first he would need a monster to distract the other two rangers. This was it, they were down two team members and were at half strength, this time he would succeed!

* * *

Jason stood in front of his students, a group of teenagers today, showing them how to defend against an attacker. He had shown this move so many times he didn't even have to think about it. What made it easier, somewhat, was that he was showing the move with old friends of his. Tommy had agreed to help him out today, since Rocky couldn't for obvious reasons, and Adam had agreed as well, leaving his own dojo for the day. Teaching the class today really took Jason back to his youth, when he and Tommy taught the moms of Angel Grove how to defend themselves. "Now remember," Jason said to his students "the most important part is team work. Adam, you be the attacker and Tommy and me will defend ourselves."

After showing the class how it was done he let them practice for a bit until calling it quits for the day. "Alright, I'll see you guys same time next week." He turned to Tommy and Adam and said "I really appreciate you guys helping me out today, I couldn't have done it without you."

"No sweat man, it's great that you're trying to keep the school running while Rocky's away. Just don't over do it. Your classes and his classes might be a bit much for you," Adam said as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He and Rocky had been best friends for as long as they could remember, and if it weren't for him having to run his own dojo he'd try to run Rocky's too.

"That's why I volunteered to help out," Tommy said.

"Yeah, thanks again for that bro, but hey, I gotta be somewhere, so I'll see you later at the Power Chamber, see ya Adam!" Jason called out as he left. He was going to see about a condo he found. He had been working for Rocky for a few weeks now and had enough to afford his own place and quit mooching off of Carri. Hopefully everything would work out and he'd be able to get the place, if not then he would keep searching.

Tommy watched as his friend left, he thought it was great that they were reconnecting after all these years, if only things would go that smoothly with Kim. He wasn't quite sure what to do about whether he should ask her out again, or just leave things the way they are. He supposed he'd find out in time.

* * *

Kim leaned against the back wall behind the register at the florist shop she worked at, it had been a long day and it finally time to close and head on over to the Power Chamber where the Karone and Zhane would recieve the Zeo powers until Rocky and Carri's return, which would hopefully be soon. She felt great as she clocked out, it had been a busy day, but now it was over. She just hoped that Sarahna didn't attack later on, if she did Kim was prepared to give her a good old Muranthian ass-kicking. Right as she finished everything her communicator chirped "Yes?"

"Come on Kim, it's time," Jason's voice rang through. Thank God it's not an attack, she thought.

"I'm on my way, just had to straighten a few things before leaving work." With that said, she hit the buttons on her communicator and teleported out in a streak of red light.

When she landed she walked over and greeted the silver Astro Ranger and former pink Galaxy Ranger. She knew them both by reputation, Zhane she had heard was a bit of a womanizer, but a great warrior, and Karone she knew mainly as the former Queen of Evil, which made her a little unsure about her being on the team, but it wasn't her team or her place to decide who was on it.

"Alright, let's get this over with so we can be ready for an attack," Jason said, not really wanting to waste any time. He had a dinner to get to with a blond he had met outside the condo he had purchased. Her name was Lisa, and she worked as an accountant. That was all he knew about her.

Billy grabbed the Zeo crystals and Zeonizers that Carri had teleported back to them earlier that day, he just needed to make the appropriate modifications and they would be good to go. "Hopefully they won't take more than a few minutes to make, but we'll see," he said as analyzed them. As he did he made sure to store the information on the computer because he have to adjust them again to make the powers compatible with Rocky and Carri once they returned. As he continued on making the adjustments the alarms went off. "Guys, it looks as though there are attacks going on in two places, you'll have to split up."

Jason looked at what they were up against, Cairus was attacking the high school by himself, and then out by the harbor there was a monster and Courtadrones attacking. 'Tommy, you and Kim handle the monster and the Courtadrones, I'll take care of Cairus, then Zhane and Karone can join us once the power is transferred, got it?" He waited for everyone's acknowledgement before morphing and teleporting off.

* * *

Tommy and Kim landed in the middle of the Courtadrones and began attacking, trying to strike them below the chin. "You handle these guys, I'll go after the monster," Tommy said, jumping out of the crowd before Kim could protest.

She let out a frustrated grunt as he jumped away, she did not like taking orders from him. True he may have been a red ranger first, but she had been one longer. Her ability to travel through time coupled with her Murathian life span made her hundreds of years old as she would often teleport to a distant planet, or back in time before man existed and train her mind and body, she was certain that she was close to completely mastering her powers by now.

Tommy pulled out his sword and ran towards the monster who said "What? Only one ranger? Well I guess you'll do as an appetizer!" Tommy couldn't help but be repulsed by this monster, it looked like a combination of the Lizzinator and the Terror Toad, but with Rita's voice. That screech of a voice alone was enough to drive him mad. He couldn't believe that he had once served her, even if it was because he had been under a spell.

He struck the monster as hard as he could with his sword, knocking the monster down the ground with a chuck of its arm missing. "Maybe he's not so tough, Sarahna must be losing her touch."

* * *

Jason landed behind Cairus, kicking the alien into the ground. "What are you doing here Cairus?" he demended.

Cairus picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of his armor. "That should be obvious, I'm here to kill you!" He looked around and saw that Jason was alone, this was going to be too easy, just the way he liked it. He was guaranteed a victory this time around. Drawing his sword he ran to attack the green ranger, who managed to block his attack and counter it, sending the human fox back onto the ground.

"You're making this too easy Cairus, what happened? Has that warrior instinct left you?" Jason taunted, back in the old days he wouldn't have done that, but it had been a long time since he had been a teenager and he had changed a lot since then.

"Not hardly," Cairus responded in his gravelly voice as he snapped his fingers. When he did a group of Courtadrones appear around Jason and grabbed him, before quickly teleporting back to the Lunar Palace.

* * *

Kim lifted her leg up to kick the last Courtadrone and stomped him onto the ground before running over to help Tommy with the monster. She had seen the fight, and it was pretty much one-sided, this monster was unbelievably weak, it was no wonder Billy hadn't sent Karone and Zhane out yet. Just as the thought crossed her mind a blue and a white streak landed beside her and formed into the blue and white Zeo rangers. "Tommy, we're going to call on the Zeo Cannon!" Karone shouted to her old friend. Tommy backed up into formation with the others and together summoned the cannon and fired it at the monster, blowing him up.

"Great, now we need to see what's taking Jason so long," Kim said as they sent the Cannon away. Together the four of them teleported to Angel Grove High, only to see that both Jason and Cairus were gone. "Now that's odd," Kim stated. Just as the words left her mouth Jason stumbled from around the corner.

The four of them ran to his side and quickly asked if he was alright. He explained what had happened, and that just as the Courtadrones teleported him out he used his own teleportation power, and hit the ground as he de-morphed. 'But I'm fine," he said.

"Well still, we should have Billy check you out just to be safe," Karone said as she hit the buttons on his communicator before he could protest against it.

* * *

Cairus ripped the head off of one of the Courtadrones, he couldn't believe that Jason had slipped through his fingers like that. "If it hadn't been for his damn teleportaion power," he said as he threw the head down and smashed it. He had been so close, and yet he still failed. Though he did have one comfort, he had come closer to defeating the rangers than Sarahana had. Since he had been left in charge he had been able to incacitate one, forcing another to go with him, leaving them with three, and he had almost captured their leader, which had he not teleported and had they not found replacements, would have left them with two rangers. "Next time, next time they will not be so lucky."

* * *

Jason sat out on the patio of Bulkmeier's waiting for Lisa to arrive. He was trying hard not to show it on the outside, but on the inside he was beaming. Not only had Billy given him the okay to do whatever he pleased, but he had also gotten the condo he wanted. Other than nearly being kidnapped by fox boy, this had turned out to be a great day. He couldn't help but smile once he saw Lisa walk up and sit down, now the night would be even better than the day had been.

* * *

Zhane sat in his apartment, looking at his locket and the pictures it contained. So many thoughts raced through his head, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how to, not without getting a fist put in his face anyway, he had made some mistakes in the past, and he knew that. He just wondered what he could do to get her to forgive him. Snapping the locket closed he stuffed it back down in his shirt out of sight and walked outside to go for a walk and get some fresh air.

* * *

Deep within the M-51 Galaxy Sarahna looked in her left hand at the chrome staff that she had stolen from the auction house on Onyx, sitting atop it was a huge "Z", and her right hand she held the gold coin with the picture of the Mastadon rising up on it and a Lightning Diamond. She had killed a man on Karan to obtain it, and now she had three. All she needed now were the other three, and Jason then her plan would be complete, and sitting before her lay the means to accomplish this goal.


	9. Return

After Darkness Falls

"Return"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Tommy sat in Bulkmeier's waiting for his teammate to arrive, the message he had recieved on his voicemail earlier that morning had sounded urgent. He couldn't help but be curious as to what she wanted, until just the week before it had been years since he and Karone had spoke to one another, ever since he did his best to let people know of her change. It seemed a bit odd that she would call him up out of the blue like this, but he'd know soon enough what she wanted.

Despite the curiousity that was eating away at him, and wondering about what Sarahna would try next, his mind still found time to drfit back to Kim. He had been meaning to talk to her, to straighten things out, but he had been busy recently and hadn't quite found the time, at least that's what he told himself. It was like he was in high school again, seeing her everyday, seeing her beautiful smile everyday. Seeing her brought back so many memories, their first kiss by the lake, his return to the team as the white ranger, and even the letter. It was because of the way he reacted to that letter after she joined the Turbo team that they had grown apart. He always thought that maybe if he had been nicer he might stand a chance with her now.

Karone walked into Bulkmeier's and was "greeted" by the host at the front. He looked at her hard for a few seconds before saying "I'm sorry, but we don't serve your kind here," in the degrading voice she ahd ever heard someone talk to her in.

"I'm sorry, what kind would that be? Human?" Karone asked, adjusting the envelope she had tucked underneath her arm and reading his name tag, Jack. She was already in a bad mood, and him talking down to her wasn't helping. She couldn't help but think about back when she was Astronema she would have killed him by now.

Jack gave her a condescending smile and said "Alien dicks who try and kill us, like you." He remembered the day she launched a full assault on Angel Grove, he had been in the crowd that stood before her ship. The Astro rangers may have accepted her as a friend after she was supposedly purified, but he never would.

Karone was about to rare back and punch him in the nose when she saw Bulk himself walk up and say "But my friends are always welcome, no matter what they've done in the past. Now get out of here, you're fired." She watched as Jack's nostrils flared up and he stormed out. "I apologize for his behaviour Karone, I just hired him the other day."

"It's ok." Karone said through clenched teeth, trying her best to lie about it. "Do you know where Tommy is sitting?"

"Right this way." Bulk said as he led her towards the back of the restaurant, to the private dining area they had just recently opened a few weeks before.

After being seated and ordering her drink Karone turned to Tommy as he said "You're voicemail sounded urgent, what's so important?" To him the only things that really mattered were stopping Sarahna before she did some real damage, and trying to smoothe things out with Kim.

"This." Karone said as she plopped the envelope down on the table and watched as Tommy lifted the piece of paper out of it. "My brother, Andros, got that in his mail yesterday." She paused before going on to say "And apparently Ashley and the other Astro rangers recieved one too. I'm not sure about any other team that's come forth about their powers, like the two Time Force rangers, but I assume they recieved them as well."

Tommy looked over the sheet of paper that was within the envelope, he figured something like this would eventually happen, he just didn't know when. "I'll give Wes a call later, see if he recieved this letter."

Karone nodded. The Government wasn't comfortable with there being so many independent rangers out there, they wanted all of them to join the United States Military and reveal their identities to the world. "What they don't realize," Karone paused "is that most of the rangers keep their identities a secret for a reason. According to what Andros and Ashley have told me, it took years for reporters to stop beating on their doors and even their families doors, well, the other rangers families."

"And I know that since they had their kid it's started again, people wanting to see the half Earthing half Kaoan baby." Tommy stated, Andros had mentioned it to him in their meeting with the other reds. This was definitely something he had to discuss with the entire ranger community, not just the reds, as it affected all of them, not just one or two.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous. Sure, we're from another planet, but we're still human." Karone pointed out. "I guess the Gorvernment thinks that one ranger team knows another, and they're actually right. But I don't think that we should have to come forth with our identities, do you?"

Tommy was quick to answer "No." He had worked hard for the past seventeen years to keep his identity a secret from the public. Sure there were a few exceptions, Bulk and Skull being one, they had traced it back to him and Jason after Andros and the others revealed themselves, and they agreed to keep quiet to protect their friends secret, of course there was his brother, and then a couple of his students a few back, but like Bulk and Skull, they agreed to keep quiet. "I'll try and get everyone together at once, I'll have to talk to Billy about a finding a big enough meeting place first though, the Red Society's meeting hall just wouldn't cut it.

"Alright, I just thought that you of people should know about this, I planned on telling the rest of the team about this later today."

"That sounds good, I'll head home and contact Wes, and then have him contact some of the others to get it done quicker." He slid the letter back into the envelope and asked "You mind if I keep this?" Karone shook her head and together they exited out into the main restaurant and went their seperate ways.

* * *

Cairus paced back and forth throughout the throne room, it had been nearly a week since his last attack, and a few since he had seen Sarahna. He couldn't help but wonder what his masters plan was, and why it was taking so long. He had been under strict orders not to kill the green ranger, but the rest were fair game. _What could she want with the green one?_ he wondered as he came to a stop. _Sure he's a child of Maligore, and therefore heir to Dark Specter's throne, but if she were kill him then she would become the direct heir...what could it be... _As he started pacing again one of the Courtadrones ran frantically into the room.

"What is it?" Cairus asked as he turned to face the robot. After a few buzzing noises came from the drone Cairus took off for the palace exit.

Upon reaching ground level and running outside he saw what all the commotion was about, Sarahna had returned. "So that's what she was after." Cairus just stared up at the huge zord in awe. He had thought it to be destroyed, but apparently those rumors proved to be untrue. "But how?"

Sarahna smirked and said "Those robots were fools, they were unaware that the real zord still lay dormant in the M-51 Galaxy. What they found was nothing more than a sleaker, weaker, version of it that that old wind bag had built while hiding out."

Cairus stared up in amazement "The greatest zord ever built..."

* * *

Carri looked down at Rocky. They had been on Aquitar for about two weeks now and he had improved a great deal. One of Sarahna's monsters had stung him with one of its needles, but he hadn't known about it until long after the battle due to its delayed effects. It had nearly killed him. Billy hadn't had the tools needed to heal him, to basically bring him back from the dead, but the Aquitians did. She had left their zeonizers and crystals on Earth so that replacements could be found while they were away. Sure it wasn't practical for a ranger to take a break to be with another, but nothing about her was very practical.

Delphine had pomised that Rocky would be at a hundred percent in three Earth weeks, but he seemed to be improving quicker than they ahd originally thought. He still needed his rest though, which is why he was lying there asleep at the moment. But in another week they would be able to return to Earth and re-join the fight.

* * *

Kim leaned back against the back wall at her work, it was a slow day so far. She found herself almost wishing for a monster attack just to have something to do. The store was clean, the plants were watered, and she had counted the money in th register. Twice. She thought about closing up early, but she needed the money, so that was out of the question. The entire week had been slow, no monster attacks, no little scuffles with the Courtadrones, if she hadn't been through all this before she'd swear that Sarahna had given up. But it was never that easy. She was about to close her eyes when the bell over the door rang, signifying a customer had just walked in.

"Hello, how may I he... Oh, hey." Kim said as she noticed just who her customer was. Standing on the other side of the register was none other than Tommy Oliver.

"Hey, you busy?" Tommy asked, looking around and realizing how stupid his question had been. But he needed to open with something, and that seemed appropriate.

Kim snorted and looked around. "Oh yes, I'm real busy." She said saracastically. "What can I do for you Mr. Oliver, excuse, Dr. Oliver." She corrected herself. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around that, Tommy, a doctor. The forgetful boy she knew back in high school was now a doctor.

"Just call me Tommy." He said, he never did like being called 'Dr. Oliver', but for some reason he was fond of the nickname his Dino Thunder team had given him, 'Dr. O'. "And I came to talk. About us."

Kim drew her head a little in shock, he wanted to talk about them? She wondered if it was a teamwork issue, or something more. "Okay, well talk." She said, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the right.

Tommy sighed, he had just come from his meeting with Karone, and even though he knew that contacting the rangers was important, he wanted to go ahead and have his talk with Kim so that he would be able to think clearly. He opened his mouth to start, then shut it again, unsure of just what to say, he wasn't sure if he should just come right out and admit he still loved her, or if he should try apologizing first. "Kim," he started "I, uh, I wanted to apologize. For how I acted towards you back on the Turbo team, I'm sorry. That's all, I just wanted to stop by and apologize for that."

Kim sighed, it wasn't quite what she was hoping to hear, but she supposed it was a start. "Thank you, Tommy."

"Oh, hey," Tommy said, acting as though he just remembered the envelope he'd recieved from Karone, "there's going to be a meeting in a few days, I have to start contacting all the others to organize it, but I thought I'd go ahead and let you know while I was here."

"Okay, what about?" Kim asked, her ranger curiousity piqued now.

"This," he held up the envelope "I'll explain everything at the meeting though, I've got to be going now."

Kim told him bye and watched as he left. Part of was glad he stopped by, but the other part was pissed because he wouldn't give her the details on the meeting. "Oh well, that's Tommy." She told herself as she went to begin closing up.

* * *

Later that night, Zhane sat on the roof of the Angel Grove Youth Center lookingat the letter that had been mailed to Andros's house for him. It was the same thing that all the other Astro's recieved. He wondered why it couldn't be like on KO-35, there everyone knew who the rangers were, and left them alone. They weren't treated any differently than anyone else. But here on Earth, if someone knew you were a ranger they were always trying to meet you, always trying to get an autograph, some were even after their lives so that they could say they killed a Power Ranger, something none of the villains were able to do. Permanently anyway. Crumbling the letter up he said to himself "I'm not joining the United States Military, they can forget that. I'm a ranger, I fight to protect the Earth and the rest of the universe, not just one country."

* * *

Jason found himself walking through an abandoned house, how he got there he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was watching TV in his living room. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he slowly walked through the house and up the stairs. "Hello?" he called out, but no answer. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw a shadow down at the end of the hallway. "Hello? Who are you?" He asked as he approached the shadow. The closer he got the more he recognized it.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, smirked and said "Hello, Jason."

Jason looked at the figure, at himself. He was looking at himself, the only difference between them were their eyes. His copies eyes were a permanent red, emotionless, evil. "I get it," Jason said as he began to circle himself "this is something like in that Superman movie. Let me guess, I'm my own worst enemy, right?" His copy smiled before grabbing him and throwing him against the wall.

His copy was about to say something in response, but before he could Jason woke up in his recliner. "What a weird dream..." Jason said as he stood and stretched. "Geez, it's morning already? Where does the time go?"

As he drove to work he couldn't stop thinking about that dream, was it supposed to be some sort of a message or something? He wasn't sure, hopefully it was just that, a dream. He decided he'd think about it later, when he wasn't riding his motorcycle and when he wasn't trying to teach. "Hope the little boogers feel like listening to me today." He said as he stepped off his bike and headed for the door.

* * *

Sarahna looked at Cairus and said "I see you've been unable to defeat the rangers, or capture Jason. That's too bad."

Cairus bowed before her and said "I am terribly sorry My Queen, it won't happen again. But I was able to nearly kill one of them."

She eyed her new staff, her eyes lighting up. "Well at least that's something. But you're right. It won't happen again, because that was your last mistake you worthless dolt."

Cairus looked up, fear in his eyes by what she may have meant. "But My Queen, I-" She lifted her staff up and fired bolts of electricity at Cairus until he exploded into millions of pieces.

Laughing a this death Sarahna looked at the Courtadrones and ordered them to clean up the mess, or they would be next. The Courtadrones quickly got to work, fearing for their own lives. "I suppose I need a new General, and I know just the person to fill that position." She smiled wickedly, her eyes gleaming. "You there," she shouted at one of the drones "prepare my zord for departure!" The Courtadrone quickly bowed and ran off to do as she commanded. "With the lightning diamond I placed inside of it I shouldn't have to worry about ever running out of power. I do hope the rangers enjoy their last day alive." She said to herself as stared at her reflection in the staff.

* * *

Jason was in the middle of teaching his class when his communicator chirped. He quickly looked over and found Adam, who was still helping him run the place in Rocky's absence. Adam nodded, understanding that Jason was needed elsewhere and that he needed him to take over. "Alright guys, I have to go for a little bit, but Adam will pick up where I left off. I want you to show him the same respect you've shown me today, okay?" The little kids nodded and Jason ran off.

"Go ahead Billy."

"Jason, I need you to come to the Power Chamber immediately." Billy's voice rang through.

"Right, I'm on my way." Jason quickly looked around before teleporting to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Seeing that he was the first one to arrive he asked "What's up Billy?" He figured it was just another monster attack, but if that had been the case then Billy would have told to go to the battlefield, not here.

Billy waited until the others arrived before he answered. "Somethings headed towards Earth, it's jamming the cameras so I can't tell what it is."

"Well can't we take the zords and try to stop whatever it is?" Zhane asked, stepping forward. It made sense to him.

"Negative. The Zeo Zords have been locked up so long they'd need to go through a multitude of tests to be sure they still work properly. I'm afraid all we can do is sit and wait."

Zhane thought about it a few more minutes before an idea hit him. "What about the Megaship? We know that works, and it's more advanced than the Zeo Zords. Make sense?"

Billy thought about it for a moment before answering. "That might work, but at the rate that object is approaching Earth I doubt it."_ It was a good plan though_, he thought.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Andros, and be right back." Zhane said as he teleported out in a streak of blue light.

"Where did the object originate from?" Karone asked, she had a good idea where it came from, but she wanted to be certain.

"The moon." Billy confirmed.

"Sarahna! What is she up to this time?" Jason asked. He knew she wanted to kill him and the others, as well as everyone on Earth, but he didn't know she had something so big. He wondered what it could be. He was about to say something else when they felt the ground tremble.

"That can't be an Earthquake, we've never had one around the Power Chamber!" Billy shouted as he fought to stay standing. Once the trembling stopped he looked at the monitor and said "Guys, whatever Sarahna's up to, she's right outside." The huge blip had landed near the Power Chamber, apparently she was tired of playing games with them.

Jason thought he heard something, so he turned his ear in the direction it was coming from and shouted "Billy put up the shields!" Quickly the former blue ranger raised the Power Chambers shields. Just as the shields went up the ground started shaking again. After it had stopped Jason said "Whatever she has, she's blasting us with it."

Billy's face grew pale as he looked at the computer. The shields had never taken a hit that hard. "Guys, if she hits up with that again we're finished. The shields can't handle another hit like that." he knew that none of them wanted to hear that, but it was true. "I can feel the ground shaking, she's firing again!"

"In that case we had better evacuate. Everyone, grab on to me!" Jason shouted as he locked arms with Karone and Kim and they all formed a chain and he teleported them out.

They landed about half a mile from the Power Chamber once stood, it had exploded just as they teleported out. Standing a little ways away from the burning wreckage stood Sarahna's weapon. The rangers stood in awe as they looked upon it, none of them wanting to believe what they saw was real, they were staring at a giant dragon. Serpentera. "I thought you and the other red rangers destroyed that thing years ago!" Kim shouted at both Tommy and Jason. She had heard the stories of how the ten red rangers came together and destroyed Serpentera eight years ago.

"So did I..." Jason said as he saw Serpentera fire off a third blast. "Everyone get down!" They all fell to the ground as the blast hit the wreckage of the Power Chamber, sending it up in flames once again.

"No!" Billy shouted, the Power Chamber had been like a second home to him for years, and now it was gone just like that. He had fond memeories of it, from the time it was the Command Center and he first became a ranger, to the time it was destroyed and re-christened as the Power Chamber for the Zeo rangers. After the Turbo's defeat he had returned and rebuilt it in order to monitor all the other ranger teams out there, from the Galaxy rangers to the Jungle Fury rangers. He had even seen rangers he wasn't supposed to, the S.P.D rangers, due to them travelling back in time once. So many of his creations had been born there, the weapons the dimensional gate they used, the Zeo weapons, the Turbo morphers and weapons, he had even helped create some of the later morphers other rangers used. And now it was gone. Again.

* * *

Sarahns smiled as she watched the Power Chamber crumble down into nothing. She knew the rangers had evacuated, she had felt Jason use his teleportation ability. But it was of no matter, she had destroyed their base, that was enough for today. She would come back later and finish them off once and for all, jsut as she had done to Cairus. "Until next time, Jason." She said, laughing maniacally.

* * *

The rangers watched as Serpentera lifted up into the sky and disappeared back into space. None of them knew how she had gotten her hands on it, but they were determined to find out. "So what now?" Karone asked, looking around at the others, unsure of where to go from there.

"We find a new base of operations, that's what we need to do first." Jason said, watching as the others nodded in agreement. He knew it woudn't be easy, but he was determined to destroy Serpentera once and for all.


	10. Feral

After Darkness Falls

"Ferral"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time. As always, reviews are appreciated. Sorry it took so long to get it up, I've been catching up on some things. But, here is chapter 10.

* * *

Jason sat in the same hanger all the red rangers met in for the Serpentera mission. At the time he had thought that they had destroyed Zedd's Zord, but now he knew better. The real Serpentera had been left in the M-51 Galaxy. Zedd had been wary of trying to make it back to Earth's moon in it, due to the amount of power it had taken to get from there to Master Vile's. So he, along with Rita and Finster, returned to the moon in one of Master Vile's vehicles and proceeded to construct a new, more compact Serpentera. Fortunately, Zedd had been unable to complete it's power up before they, along with every other villain, were called to the Cimmerrian planet by Dark Specter. Unfortunately Sarahna had somehow discovered this was now in possession of the original Serpentera. She had made it known too, destroying their Power Chamber with only a few attacks.

It had been a few days since then, and so far everything had been quiet. The commander of the NASADA compound was an old friend of Billy's from when he worked there after returning to Earth. He knew about the what the Government wanted to do with the Rangers, and he had promised not to say anything to them about the Rangers using an old hanger as their base for a while. Beneath the hanger was Billy's old lab at NASADA. He had, with the commanders permission, turned it into a back up base for the Rangers in case something like this ever happened.

"So explain to me again why we're sitting here doing nothing." Jason said as he looked from Billy to Trini. He didn't get it, they had set everything up the way they needed it. Billy had shut everything down in his lab, their new base, when he resigned from NASADA. So they had to go through and set everything back up, the alarms, the screens, everything. They had finished the day before, so he wondered what this was about.

"There's no telling what sort of effect the explosion from the Power Chamber may have had on the Zeo Crystals, we really should have checked that out first, but we didn't have the equipment for it due to everything needing to be reset in here. So that's what I'm about to do." Billy said absently as he fumbled over the computer so he could get started. He was about to walk over to Tommy when the alarm began to go off.

Jason plugged his ear and said "At least we know that works. Guess we'd better get going, you'll have to run your test later."

"Wait!" Billy called out as they teleported out.

* * *

The Rangers landed by the lake, luckily the monster had scared everyone away. The monster that Sarahna had sent down was a giant cat. "Seriously?" Kim asked as she eyed the monster.

"Ready?" Jason asked "It's Morphin' Time!" As the five Rangers moved into position and called out their morphing calls, nothing happened. "What's going on?" Karone asked as she looked from herself to the others, seeing that none of them were morphed.

"We didn't morph..." Kim said, pointing out the obvious.

* * *

Billy dropped his head as he looked at the viewing screen. "I was afraid of this..."

Trini looked at her old friend, she wasn't quite sure what happened, but she had a pretty good idea. "Do you think the Zeo Crystals are fried or something?" She asked as she placed her hand on his back.

"That's my theory." Billy said "Rangers, I need you to return to the Power Chamber immediately." He watched as the cat knocked them all back a few feet. As they stood back up they teleported back to the new Power Chamber.

* * *

Sarahna sat up in her palace laughing. She couldn't believe it, she knew she had destroyed their base, she meant to do that, but she had also destroyed their powers, that was a nice treat. "Well, it wasn't part of the plan, but it works." She said as she stood up and grabbed the Z-staff. She looked at her reflection in it. Thinking about how she had come into posession of it. She had been sent to the planet Onyx to acquire it, how it had wound up there she didn't know, and truthfully, she didn't care. All she knew was that it was there and she had killed everyone in the auction hall to get her hands on it.

"Come Xinas, let us go down to the Earth and have some fun." She said as she walked over towards her new general, Xinas. He was a humanoid wolf in bronze armor with nappy silver hair falling down upon his shoulders and back.

"Yes my queen." He said in a deep, throaty growl.

* * *

Once they arrived back in the Power Chamber the Rangers began to immediately question Billy about their powers. All of them wanted to know what had happened. "If you had let me examine them before you ran off into battle then you probably woudn't have gotten your butts kicked." Billy said as he grabbed the device needed to examine them. After he scanned all five of them he sighed and said "It's just as I thought, your crystals are burnt out. The last of their power was probably used up during the Power Chambers explosion, protecting us all from harm. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find a new power source, if there is one."

Jason set his Zeo crystal and morphers down on the table and summoned his Terra Morpher. "That won't do any good, Jason." Kim said as she too set her crystal and morphers down. "Carri's still not back yet, not until sometime tomorrow at least. That only leaves two of us, since Sarahna still has the other four Terra morphers." She could see that Jason still felt responsible for losing them, but it was done. Sure she could always go back in time and prevent it from happening, but doing so could have a drastic effect on the present here, and she wasn't about to chance that.

Karone and Zhane looked at each other, nodding their heads. "I think I may know of something that can help." Zhane said.

"How's that?" Tommy said, stepping forward.

"Well," Zhane began "there's a story on KO-35 of a secret power that Zordon created, like the Terra Powers and Dino Gems you can't choose them, they choose you. None of Zordons original warriors were able to bond with the powers, so he hid them somewhere and had Ninjor create the Dino Coins instead."

"The way Andros has put it is that these Powers are even stronger than your Terra Powers, which are also legendary on KO-35, though Zordon didn't create them." Karone finished.

Jason took a step towards them and asked "Where are these Powers supposedly hid?" He knew they needed to try something, and right now this was the closest some thing they were going to get.

Zhane looked at them and said "Well, according to the story they're hidden on the planet Phaedos, carefully watched over by Dulcea." He looked at Kim as he said that, everyone knew she had trained with the great Phaedosian warrior.

"Guys," Billy said from over at the viewing screen, "Sarahna's down here on Earth, and she brought a friend."

Jason sighed, now not only did they have a monster to contend with, they had Sarahna and a Goldar wanna-be. "Kim, you go and talk to Dulcea, see if this power really exists. I'll go and hold off Sarahna and her goons."

"I'm coming with you." Zhane said to Jason. "I'm not completely powerless, I still have my old morpher." He held up the old cell phone he used to morph into the silver Astro Ranger."

"Right, Kim get going. Zhane, you're with me, everyone else stay here. Sorry bro, I know your tough, but you do not want to take on Sarahna without your powers, trust me." Jason said to Tommy just before he and Zhane teleported out, and Kim teleported to Phaedos.

* * *

Jason and Zhane teleported down to the city where Sarahna and her new general were attacking. Sarahna looked over at the two rangers and said "Only two of you? I was hoping for a full set. Oh well, I guess torturing you will just have to do." She looked at Zhane and smiled.

"We don't need all of us to take you on!" Zhane snapped back. He sounded braver than he felt, Jason, Kim, and Carri had all faught her and thought they won before, and they had the Terra powers at their disposal. Now it was just him and Jason, one Terra, and one Astro against Sarahna, her general, and the monster.

"We'll see about that." Sarahna said as she threw one of her knives at him. Zhane instictively dodged it and watched as it went through the wall behind him.

"That's enough. You ready?" Jason asked as he glanced over at Zhane, who nodded. "Black Ranger, Terra Power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

In flashes of black and silver light Jason and Zhane stood as the Black Terra Ranger and the Silver Astro Ranger. Jason pulled out his Ice Sword and struck the ground, sending a trail of ice towards the trio. Sarahna and Xinas jumped out of the way, but the cat creature wasn't so lucky. He was frozen in a black of ice. "Zhane, now!" Jason called out to his teammate.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane pulled out his blaster and shattered the frozen monster. "Now it's a bit more even."

Sarahna snarled at the two rangers. If not for Jason's ice power they would not have defeated her monster so easily. "Try that on me!" She yelled as she sent four flaming daggers at them. Jason managed to freeze two of the daggers, while Zhane blasted the other two.

While the two rangers were busy with Sarahna's daggers, Xinas ran around behind them. He figured he's have a better chance at stopping the silver ranger at the moment, and Sarahna wanted the black one alive, so he began running for him. He drew his sword and was about to strike when a red blade shaped like a clock hand stopped his own. "What?" He called out in surprise.

Zhane turned around, seeing just how close Sarahna's general had got to him. He also saw the person who had stopped him. "Wes."

Jason sent a trail of ice heading for Sarahna, freezing her, before turning to face the red ranger who had just saved his teammate. "Wes, Eric, what're you guys doing here?" He asked as the Quantum Ranger holstered his blaster after shooting the bronze-clad general.

"Billy called for us, said you could probably use some help." Wes said to his fellow red.

"Looks like he was right. You two were doing pretty bad by yourselves." Eric said jokingly.

"Like you'd have done any better." Zhane replied. He vaguely knew these two. He'd seen them once or twice at the ranger meetings, but he'd never actually met them. Andros knew them from the missions the reds would sometimes go on, and Zhane had heard a few stories about them, but that was it.

"I'm glad you two are here, but we'll catch up later, come on!" Jason said as he turned to face Sarahna who had broken free of the ice. The others nodded and Wes ran to go help Jason while Eric and Zhane went to take on Xinas.

* * *

Kim climbed up the rocky path she had travelled so many time before, hopefully Zhane was right, and this wasn't just a legend. Hopefully the Ferral Powers did exist. "This would be so much easier if I could just teleport up there." She muttered. Everytime she visited Phaedos, Dulcea gave her some sort of challenge. Apparently this time it was traversing the path again, without her powers. As she continued to head up the path her foot slipped and she quickly caught her balance.

As she finally made it to the top of the temple where her master resided she sighed and said "Finally!"

"Hello, Kimberly." Dulcea said with a smile on her face as she landed before her pupil. "What brings you to Phaedos?"

Kim sighed, deciding not to beat around the bush she said "I need to know, is it true that you have the Ferral Powers hidden away? If it is, I need them. My friends and I lost our Zeo Powers, and Sarahna was able to capture the Terra Powers." After she said she realized just how much of it had been jumbled together, she hoped that Dulcea was able to make sense of it all.

"I see," Dulcea said witha sigh "Kimberly, there is no guarantee that you or your friends will be able to use these Powers-"

"We have to try!" Kim interrupted her.

Dulcea cleared her throat and continued "As I was saying, but I have a feeling that if anyone can utilize the Power, it's you and your friends."

Kim's face lit up with excitement "So does that mean you'll give them to us?"

The Phaedosian Warrior held her hand up "I will. But I hid them away in a pocket dimension, much like the ones that Rita Repulsa utilized for prisoners. I can open a temporary portal into it, but if you are in and out within five minutes the portal will close and it can never be opened again. Understand?" Kim nodded her head and Dulcea proceeded to open the portal.

Kim stared into the black hole before her, inside were the Ferral Powers, the powers that she and her friends needed to combat Sarahna. Putting one foot in front of the other she began to enter the portal until she completely vanished. "Good luck, Kimberly..."

* * *

Billy, Tommy, Trini, and Karone watched in the viewing screen as the four rangers each took a beating from Sarahna and her goon. Jason and Wes were getting beat by Sarahna, while Zhane and Eric were getting beat by her general.

"They need help."Karone said, stating the obvious.

"Agreed, but if you and Tommy were to go down there you'd do more harm than good. All we can do is wait for Kim, and hope that the powers choose at least one of you." Billy said, he knew they wouldn't choose him, due to his experiment going wrong and the destruction of the Command Center he could never hold the power again. It saddened him sometimes, but he also knew tha he wwas more useful in the Power Chamber than in actual battle.

"Damn it!" Tommy said as he punched the wall. He hated being powerless, at least when his friends needed him he hated it. "Hurry back, Kim." He whispered.

A red light fizzled in and said "Someone say my name?"

"Your back!" Trini exclaimed.

Tommy smiled, he knew that she would make it back. Now hopefully he could get down there and help his friends out.

"Yes, and I brought gifts." She held up the box that contained the Ferral Mophers. "One at a time we'll see if any of us are chosen by the Powers. Karone, you go first. If you're chosen then the morpher will glow in your respective color. Just wave your hand over them."

Kim opened the box up and seven morphers, each with the shape of an animal face etched into the center, lay there. Karone walked up and did as Kim instructed, but nothing happened. Disappointed she turned and headed back to the others.

Tommy was next, he walked up and waved his hand over them, and the Crimson Tiger Morpher glowed in response. He proceeded to pick it up and put it on his wrist. As he put it on he felt the power surge through him, like none he had ever felt before.

"Billy, Trini you guys try it too." Kim said. She knew there was a strong possibility that Billy wouldn't be chosen and Trini probably wouldn't either, but she wanted to be fair about it. Both the former blue and former yellow ranger stepped forward and tried it, but nothing happened.

Billy was relieved, he wasn't sure he could handle going back into battle after all these years. He'd been a ranger techinician longer than he'd been a ranger.

Trini was somewhat saddened, it would have been great to have been chosen, but she wasn't sure it was what she wanted.

Kim was next, she waved her hand over the box and the Red Jaguar Morpher glowed. Kim picked it up and put it on, feeling the power rush through her. "Come on Tommy, let's go." He nodded and together the two Ferral Rangers teleported out to the battlefield.


	11. Reunited

After Darkness Falls

"Reunited"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: To avoid confusion, there's a black morpher with white etching for the white ranger, and a white morpher with black etching for the black morpher, as the animal face that is etched into the morphers is the ranger color. Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space. As always, reviews are appreciated. Sorry it took so long to get it up.

* * *

Dulcea hung her head, staring at the ground. She was glad that Kim had been able to retrieve the powers, she just wished that Kim hadn't had to see what she did. The dimension she hid the Ferral Powers in was a special dimension, it preyed on a persons worst fears, showing them a possible future based on that. Kim hadn't said what she had seen, but the look on her face suggested it had been worse than she could have ever imagined. She wanted to ask her pupil about it, but she ran off without a word to help her friends. Dulcea smiled, she was proud of her apprentice for being so loyal to her friends.

* * *

Jason felt Xinas hit the back of his helmet and knock him to the ground. He quickly rolled over and blocked the monsters sword with his own. "Come on guys, hurry!" Through his visor he could see the humanoid wolves onyx black eyes staring at him, studying him. He pushed the wolf off of him and jumped back to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wes, Eric, and Zhane fighting a losing battle against Sarahna. The three were holding their own, but just barely. One false move and it would be over for them. He needed to finish this fast. Holding his sword up in the air he turned it down and struck the ground, sending a path of ice towards Xinas.

Xinas looke don as the black ranger struck the ground, he saw the ice racing towards him, and as he prepared to try and jump out of the way he felt a blade press against his neck before the ice covered his legs up to his waist. "Damn!" he growled.

Jason watched as a crimson ranger appeared behind Xinas and forced him to stay where he was. He stared at the new ranger before him, his helmet had a basic design reminiscent of the Astro rangers, and the suit itself was crimson with a black tiger face on the chest, a black band around the collar, and white boots and gloves with black bands around the tops. "Jason come on, it won't be long until he's free of your ice, the other need out help!" a male voice said from behind the crimson helmet.

"Tommy." Jason said to himself as the two ran to help the others against Sarahna. He noticed a third red ranger with Zhane and the others. He knew then that Kim had come through for them and gotten the Ferral powers. "Took you long enough, didn't it?" Jason joked as he ran up next to Kim and froze the daggers headed for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and fight!" Kim retorted as she raised her bow and fired a few energy arrows at Sarahna. "Damn, she blocked them!" Kim seethed as the evil empress waved her hand around and sent the arrows flying behind her.

Sarahna smiled, they could bring out as many rangers as they wanted and it still wouldn't be enough, she would triumph. Her smiled quickly faded as she felt a sharp, burning pain her back. Lokking behind her she saw the silver Astro ranger facing her with his super silverizer aimed at her. "Enough of this!" She cried out as she sent flaming daggers headed for everyone of the rangers. She watched as Jason froze those that were headed in his and the two new rangers direction, the two Time Force rangers blocked them with their sabers, and the silver ranger shot down the ones headed for him.

The six rangers surrounded her. "Damn. This isn't over rangers, Jason." She said as she eyed the black ranger, a look of hate in her eyes. She threw one last dagger at Xinas to free him from the ice and together the two teleported back to the palace.

After the two enemies had left Wes and Eric turned to look at the others and Wes said "Well, we'd better be getting back to Silver Hills." He turned to Jason and Tommy and said "It was great seeing you again, despite the circumstances."

"Same here." Tommy said.

"Hold on," Kim said, interrupting Tommy, "why don't the two of you come back to the Power Chamber and see if the Ferral Power will accept you?" She knew they were needed in Silver Hills, and she hated to keep them gone any longer than they had to be, but it would benefit the team if one of them was chosen. It'd be an extra Ferral Ranger that much sooner.

"I suppose we can stay gone a few more minutes." Eric said, looking to Wes, who nodded his approval.

"Alright Billy, teleport them to the Power Chamber, we'll follow." Jason said into his communicator. Billy acknowledged him and in two red streaks the red and quantum Time Force rangers were gone. "Let's go." Jason said as they all motioned to teleport.

* * *

Deep in space, on the planet Aquitar two well known rangers were preparing to depart for home. Carri squeezed Rocky's arm as they stood by, ready to be teleported back to Earth. He had been stung by one of Sarahna's monsters. The reaction had been delayed due to the venom needing to be spread throughout his entire body before it took any sort of effect. Billy had never seen anything like it, he had studied the different types of known poisons in the universe while he lived on Aquitar, and brought some of the antidotes home with him, while he created the others after returning. But this one, there no records of it in his files. The only explanation was that it must have been fairly new.

His guess had been right, it was fairly new. A few Aquitians had been infected with it just a few weeks prior and had since developed an antidote. The only drawback was that it wasn't an immediate cure, it took several weeks of injections and time in the rejuvinating waters of Aquitar to completely purge it from the system. Rocky had been sent to Aquitar for healing, and Carri was adament about not leaving his side. So they chose Zhane and Karone to temporarily replace them on the team.

Rocky looked over at Carri, he couldn't believe that she had come all this way for him, that she had stayed by his side everyday, rarely leaving it. He leaned in a little and kissed her on her temple. She turned to look at him, her eyes lit up.

She had been so scared that she was going to lose him. His first week on Aquitar there had been no signs of improvement, but after that first week things started to look up. She didn't think she'd ever been so happy when Delphine came and announced that his treatments were finished and that they could return home. "Do you have the case?" she asked. It was the last thing Carri wanted to talk about, but she knew it was important and she wanted to be sure that they didn't forget it.

"Yup, I sure do." Rocky replied with a goofy grin on his face as he held up a small bluish- black case. Inside the case were a few new antidotes to recently discovered toxins. Cestro was sure Billy would want to have it just in case.

"Alright," Delphine said as she turned to face the two rangers "things are all ready and soon you will be back home."

Rocky held his hand out and said "Thank you, Delphine, for all your help. I really appreciate it." He hated saying goodbye to his Aquitian friends, but he was ready to get home and see his other friends and family.

"Yes, thank you." Carri said as she held her hand out to Cestro.

"It was our pleasure to have you." Cestro said as he and Delphine took Carri and Rocky's hands. After saying goodbye to Tidius, Aurico, and Corcus the two Terra rangers teleported out in streaks of blue and white.

* * *

The rangers, Billy, Karone, and Trini sat around as one by one Wes, Eric, Zhane, and Jason tried their hands at the Ferral Powers. After rejecting the two Time Force rangers and Zhane, Jason walked up to try it. He looked down at the box that contained four black morphers, and one white morpher. Each morpher had an animal face etched into it in it's respective color. He held his hand over them, and the Silver Wolf Morpher glowed in response. He picked it up and felt the power run throughout his body as he put it on. "Incredible..." he said as he looked at it. He had held a few morphers in his day, not as many as some, but still he had never felt anything like this. It was clear that these powers were made by Zordon himself. He didn't know how, maybe it was the Muranthian power within him, or maybe it was just a sense of familiarity, but he could feel Zordon's presence, like he was there with them.

"I know right?" Kim said as she saw the expression on Jason's face. She too had felt like Zordon was there with her, and she was sure Tommy had felt it too.

"But we're still down two rangers." Tommy pointed out. Karone was now powerless, and Zhane couldn't keep going up against Sarahna with just the Silver Astro powers alone.

"Four," Kim corrected him, knowing it only made their situation worse. Before he could respond she continued. "There's four morphers left, in order for us to have a complete team we need four more rangers. I say we call another meeting, get all the rangers together to try for the morphers." She looked to Wes, Eric, Zhane, and Karone and said "You four don't need to attend, since you've already tried."

"Sounds like a plan, Billy, could you contact them for us?" Jason asked as he turned to look at the former blue ranger.

"Of course, but first I have a surprise for you." Billy said as he turned away from the computer with a big smile on his face. The rangers looked at him curiously as a blue and a white streak materialized into Rocky and Carri.

"Oh my God!" Kim cried out as she ran over and gave her friend a hug. It had been weeks since she had seen her friend, and she missed the company. The house just seemed lonely.

"Hey Kim." Carri said as she returned the hug.

Jason and Tommy both walked up to Rocky and patted his shoulders. "It's good to have you back, man." Jason said as Tommy nodded.

"I'm glad to be back. I can't wait to get back to my school. Bet you've enjoyed the vacation." Rocky joked, looking at Jason.

"Actually we've kept it going. Jason, Adam, and myself." Tommy told him. "Jason mostly, me and Adam helped out when he asked though."

"Seriously?" Rocky questioned, waiting for Jason to nod. "Thanks guys! That means a lot to me, it really does." He hadn't expected them to keep his school going for him while he was gone, but he was glad they did.

"So what have we missed?" Carri asked, taking note of the two Silver Guardians present, and the box of morphers on the table. The others proceeded to fill her in on the past few weeks, about them losing their powers, gaining new ones, Cairus' death, and the new guy, Xinas. She couldn't believe all of that had happened in just the time they'd been on Aquitar. "Geez, I leave you guys alone for, what, three, four weeks and everything goes to Hell? You guys just can't survive without me can you?" She joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's all because you were gone." Jason joked back. "Anyway, hate to rush you into duty so soon, but we need to see if you're capable of using any of these morphers." He gestured to the box on the table that contained the four remaining morphers.

"Oh, sure. No problem." Rocky said as he and Carri walked over to it. Carri went first, waving her hand over it. The White Fox Morpher glowed in response.

Rocky watched the white ranger morpher chose his girlfriend. He hoped he would be chosen, he wanted to be able to be out and protect her if she needed it, not sitting around waiting for her to possibly return from a battle. He walked up to the box, hoping he would be chosen. As he waved his hand over the box the Blue Ape Morpher glowed in response. He couldn't help but smile. Not only had he been chosen, but he had chosen by the ape morpher. The ape had been his Ninjetti power, so the ape held some sentimental value to him.

"Well," Billy said as he looked at the two morphers that remained, "I contacted everyone. The meeting will be tomorrow in the hangar above. Everyone from Zack to the Jungle Fury rangers will be attending."

"That sounds awesome, but I think for now I'm going to head home. I haven't been there in so long." Rocky said. He missed his place, four weeks away was enough for him.

"That's fine, I think we're done here anyway." Tommy said, looking to Jason for confirmation.

"Yeah, go on home. I understand the feeling." Jason said "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Rocky nodded his head and teleported out in a streak of blue light.

"I think we'll head home too." Kim said, and Carri nodded. "Bye!" The two then teleported out. Shortly afterwards they all headed out, Wes and Eric went back to Silver Hills, Zhane and Karone back to Andros' house, Tommy headed back to his apartment for the night, and Billy and Trini stayed behind to create new weapons that would be compatible with the new powers.

* * *

Jason left the Power Chamber and went to his usual bar, Charlie's. He took a swig of his beer, as he waited on his old friend to arrive. Just before leaving the Power Chamber on his Harley he had called Zack, one of his best friends, and the original black ranger. It had been a while since they had hung out, and he figured it was about time they did. Zack had agreed.

As he turned to look out across the room he noticed a very familiar blond over by the pool table. "Emily..." he muttered. He thought about if he should go over and talk to her. He hadn't seen her since he rode by her in the parking lot a few weeks ago. Tommy had said that she asked about him, that alone made him curious. He wondered if she still cared for him like he did her. Sure, she had cheated on him, and he wasn't sure if he could forgive her for it or not, but still. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Just as he got ready to get up he saw Zack come up. "Yo man, long time no see!" Zack said as he took the stool next to Jason and ordered a beer. "How've you been?" he asked as he turned back around.

Half listening, Jason replied "Good. You?" His eyes were fixed on Emily, still unsure of what to do.

Zack looked at his friend, and followed his gaze to the gorgeous blond playing pool. "Hey, isn't that your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you go say hey? You look like you want to." Zack said, turning and grabbing his beer while thanking the bartender.

Jason sighed "I do, it's just...well she did cheat on me you know?" As much as he had tried to, he couldn't forget that nights events. It was as though it was permanently embedded into his mind.

"Yeah, but still. You look like you want to say hey, and who knows, maybe she's sorry. You'll never know until you talk to her, now will you?" Zack said, setting is beer down behind him.

"And you're not going to stop until I do go say hey are you?" Jason asked, glancing at his friend. He knew by the smile on Zacks face that he wasn't.

"You know me well." Zack said with a chuckle. "Maybe too well. Look, I'm gonna head out so you can talk to her. Later man."

"Later." Jason said, standing.

He watched as his friend stood and began crossing the room, his motorcycle boots thunking along the way.

As he made his way towards her, he could feel his heart begin to race and his breath catch in his throat. She was the only girl to ever make him feel like that. Coming up behind her he cleared his throat and said "Emily."

She turned around, stunned by who she saw standing behind her. She looked at him closely, makign sure it was him. There's no doubt about it, she thought. "Jason?" She said, though it came out as a question. "Jason hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, rough day. How about you?" He felt better about talking to her as they eased their way into conversation. She apologized to him for what happened eight years ago, he found that he was able to forgive her, but that didn't mean he was willing to date her again. He found out what she had been up to over the past few years, going to med school and now working as a doctor for Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. Out of all the career choices he thought she would have made, that wasn't one of them. He was proud of her though, he had to admit that.

They talked for at least an hour and a half about what they had been up to. He, of course, had to fabricate a story. She didn't know he was a ranger, and until he was sure he could trust her, if that were possible, he wasn't going to tell her. What he told her was that he had done some travelling, and done some training with a few great masters. It wasn't a total lie, he had travelled, and he had trained with a few masters. As the night dragged on they said their goodbyes and promised to meet up the next night in the same bar at the same time. He walked out to his bike, hopped on and rode home for the night.


	12. Green and Black

After Darkness Falls

"Green and Black"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: One of the samurai rangers makes an appearance in the beginning, and I'm using what I assume to be the morphing call from the promo. And I would like to thank KJ for helping decide on one of the rangers to bring in, so thank you! Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Kim woke up, the side of her heard freezing cold. As she opened her eyes and blinked the dizzyness away she saw that she was passed out in the street. She began to sit up, quickly grabbing her head as it throbbed, slowly she continued to try and make it to her feet. "How did I...get here?" she asked as she stared down the long dark alley. She began to slowly inch forward, trying not to fall over from the pain in her head. She checked her hand for blood coming from her head, but there was none.

As she reached the corner she turned and saw a fire escape. Grabbing on and praying she wouldn't fall she began to climb up, to figure out just where exactly she was. Slowly she made her way up until she was standing on the roof of what she assumed was an apartment building. She looked around until she saw something that caught her eye, the "Welcome to Angel Grove" sign. It was partially buried beneath rubble, beyond it all she could see was a crater where the city should be. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself. Nothing was making any sense. The last thing she remembered was talking with Carri on their couch, then turning in for the night. She was certain that an entire city couldn't just vanish while she was sleeping.

She decided to go down and poke around the crater, see if she could find anything that might explain what had happened. As she made her way through the streets of Stone Canyon she heard someone, a man, cry out for help. Following the cry as quickly as she could without passing out she found the man in question, a teenage boy. "You!" he cried out as he saw Kim standing there, staring at him. "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" he called out, morphing into a green ranger she had never before.

Kim watched as he ran towards her, his sword drawn. "I cannot deal with this right now..." she groaned as she sluggishly moved to avoid his attack. "Feral Jaguar Power!" she called out as she morphed into the Red Feral Ranger.

Mike stared at the red ranger before him, gold bands across the gloves, boots, and collar, a bright red suit with a black jaguar face on the chest, and basic helmet like the Astro Rangers. But as far as he knew all the Feral Rangers were dead, and the powers destroyed. "How do you have that power?" he demanded, raising his sword.

Confused, Kim asked "What do you mean? Me and my teammates just got these new powers!" Curious she asked "Where did you get yours?"

"From my master Takeru, my team was known as the Samurai Rangers, until they were murdered, along with every other ranger on the planet, aside from myself." He said, remembering the day his care-free attitude changed.

Kim jerked back a little at what he said. Was it true, were all the rangers dead? "Who...who killed them?"

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could she not know? "A demon named Sarahna, and her partners Kanna and Jaxora. What happened, did you lose your memory or something?"

Kim felt her heart skip a beat. They had lost to Sarahna? But how? Just as she was about to ask who Kanna and Jaxora were, a flaming dagger fell from the sky and pierced Mikes helmet, causing him to de-morph. Before Kim could react in any way a creature made of what appeared to be lava rock landed behind him and grabbed his head in her hand and lit him ablaze. Kim cringed as the young rangers painful cries echoed thoughout the city. As she took a closer look at the creature, she discovered her to be familiar. "Sarahna..." she mouthed, her eyes wide.

"Finally, I've been after that one for months. Too bad that's all though, I could go for some more to play with." Sarahna said as looked up and smiled at Kim, her face glowing wiht what she had just done.

"I see you found a way to restore your ranger powers, Kanna. What did I tell you about that?" Sarahna said, the joy from killing Mike obviously gone.

Kim froze, _she_ was Kanna? Just what all had happened while she was asleep? "I..don't know?" Kim said, still confused as to what exactly was going on.

"This!" Sarahna said as she held her hand out, fire forming in it as she rared back and hurled it at Kim. Kim screamed in agony as the flame engulfed her suit, penetrating it, burning her flesh. As she cried out in pain she hit the ground, and everything went white.

* * *

There was a knocking coming from her bedroom door. But she didn't feel like answering it. It was too early in the morning and she was too tired. "Go away." She mumbled through her pillow, knowing full well that it would take much more than that to get her roommate to leave her alone.

"I don't think so!" Carri Hillard said as she burst into her friends room. "It's almost four o'clock!"

"In the morning?" Kim ask as she rolled over to face her friend.

"Yes, in the morning. That is why it's so bright outside!" Carri said as she raised the blinds, allowing the sun to shine through onto Kims face. "Now get up, we're going to be late. Geez, and I thought I slept late." Carri grumbled as she left the room.

Kim sat up and looked around, this was definitely her room. She threw her legs over the bed and went to stand by the window. "Definitely Angel Grove." She said as she shielded her eyes from he sun and looked around. "So then, was that all a dream?" Shrugging her shoulders she went to get in the shower and change clothes. As she pulled her shirt off she felt a sharp burning sensation on her neck. Quickly moving over to the mirror she watched a burn patch healed, leaving nothing, not evena scar. "What the?" she asked as she rubbed her fingers over the spot. Quickly pushing the thought out of her mind so she they wouldn't be late, she proceeded to get ready. They were going to find out who the final two rangers to join their team would be today. Hopefully.

* * *

Tommy stood patiently in the hangar waiting on the rest of his team to arrive. For once he was the first one to show up, rather than being late. Next to him sat Billy, the original blue ranger and long time friend. Billy had kept the morphers in the Power Chamber over night so as to avoid the problem they faced with the Terra morphers. They had been sitting there for the better par of an hour watching as other rangers arrived. The first had been his teammate Ethan from the Dino Thunder team. He couldn't help but chuckle as Ethan told him that he hoped one of the morphers chose him. He missed being a ranger, being a hero.

The next had been the four Wind Ninja Acedemy instructors, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam, and the Thunder Ninja Academy instructor Hunter. From there the rangers just kept piling in until nearly everyone was there. The only ones left were the rest of his team, and a few of the Wild Force members.

He watched as Rocky, Carri, and Kim all climbed out of Carri's car and walked over to join him in waiting on their leader, Jason. "Couldn't we just start this without him?" Carri asked as she went and stood by Tommy.

"Believe me, I want to. But he is the leader of this team, so I think we should wait for him. For another five minutes at least." Tommy said without looking over at her, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Hey, do you ever find it weird that there's four red rangers on this team? Two current and two former?" Carri asked, trying to spark a conversation so she wouldn't be bored to death.

"No not really. I honestly didn't pay it any attention." Tommy said, turning to look at her this time. "But now that you mention it, maybe. All of us have been trying to lead the team, since we're all kind of used to it."

"Except my Rocky," Carri siad as she wrapped her arm around his neck and patted his chest before kissing him on the cheek.

Rocky sighed, it was true. Even though he had once been a red ranger he hadn't been the leader. That had been Tommy. But he was okay with it, he didn't think he could handle the stress of leading the team anyway. He was surprised that Tommy had been able to do it for so long. "Yeah, yeah."

Kim just sat there quietly, after she had gotten ready she let her mind wander back to the events of that afternoon, her neck being burned and rapidly healing. That was something she hadn't seen before, and she also wondered about last night. She couldn't help but wonder if it been a dream, or did if she had subconsciously traveled to the future. The burn mark on her neck suggested the latter, but she couldn't be entirely sure. It was definitely a possibility, and it would serve as an explanation as to why she was so tired. But if it was the future, or at least a possible future, how did they lose to Sarahna? And how come that red ranger was so afraid of her? These were questions she was going to seek answers for. It was all too similar to what she experienced in the pocket dimension of Dulcea's.

When she travelled to get the Feral powers she experienced a world that was run by Sarahna, all the rangers were dead, some were even strung up to serve as a warning to others, the human race had been close to extinction, every known city had been destroyed, and in the distance she had seen a mushroom cloud, suggesting another city being destroyed. Both that vision and last nights events were eerily similar. Too similar, it sent chills down her spine.

Snapping her away from her thoughts was the loud roar of a Harley pulling up. She turned to face the noise and watched as Jason pulled his helmet off and climbed off his motorcycle. "Am I late?" he asked as he lay his helmet down and walked over to join his team.

"Just a bit." Carri said sarcastically.

"Alright, sorry bout that. But I'm here now so let's get started."

After informing all the former rangers of the events that had transpired over the last couple of days, they began allowing them to come up one at a time to try their hand at receiving one of the two remaining Feral morphers. After about half of the rangers had tried their hand at receiving one, the green lion morpher glowed as Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson stepped up and waved his and over it. "I don't believe it! It chose me!" he said, a little shocked. It had been nearly thirteen years since he had been called back into duty full time.

"Congrats man." Tommy said, patting his old friend on the shoulder. It had been just after high school graduation when he met TJ and chose him to take over as leader of the team, and even though he lost the fight against Divatox, Tommy knew of TJ's courage in following her into space to continue the fight, even when the outcome seemed bleak at best. "Glad to have you on the team." TJ nodded in response and went to go stand on the other side of Carri.

A few more former rangers came and went without any luck of finding the owner of the black coyote morpher. Soon they were down to five people, hopefully one of them would be able to claim the power. Hunter Bradley, the former Crimson Thunder Ranger came up, but with no luck. Next was Trent Fernandez, Tommy's former Dino Thunder teammate and the White Dino Ranger, followed by RJ the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. All three of them tried, but nothing. "It's got to belong to someone." Kim said, sighing as she crossed her arms. They only had two rangers left, from Earth anyway. They still had the Phantom Ranger, wherever he was, Trey of Triforia, and the Aquitians. The Galaxy Rangers had been able to make it from Mirinoi, but none of them had been chosen.

"I think we found our seventh ranger." Jason said, nodding his head towards Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger.

* * *

Sarahna sat up in her bedroom in her palace, contemplating her next move. She had destroyed their base and their powers, and yet they bounced back with a new base and new powers. "This wasn't how you said it would go." She said to the rock that lay before her. "Yes I know we need him, and I thought I would have had him by now. I would have him by now if it wasn't for that damn Murathian sister of his." She heard a knock at her door and abruptly threw a dagger at it, killing the Couratdrone on the other side. "Yes, I understand. He will be ours by the end of the week." As she stood and left the room she muttered "Fool."

Xinas caught Sarahna as she entered the throne room. "My Lady, Xanar has finished his latest monster. Cecrete is ready to go anytime you are ready My Queen."

Sarahna looked over at her minion as she said "Good. Xinas, take Cecrete and a few Courtadrones down to Earth. Bring me back Jason, and if you can, Kimberly as well. Do not return without either one, if you do...well, you'll see."

Xinas gulped, knowing full well what happened to her last general, and said "Yes My Queen, at once."

Sarahna looked out over the Earth from the balcony outside the throne room. _Such a tiny, worthless planet, I wonder why they fight for it so hard_, she thought as she sighed. Her master was not going to be pleased if she did not have at least Jason to him by the end of the week. She retreated back into her throne room and lifted the box that contained the remaining Terra Morphers. Once Jason was hers she would use him to open the box and create her own team of rangers, then no one would stand in her way.

Looking at the pouch containing the three golden coins that lay next to the box gave her an idea.

* * *

Not long after completing their team the seven rangers, Billy, and Trini headed down into the Power Chamber to fill TJ and Ryan in on a few things. "And these, belong to you." Billy said, handing TJ a new communicator and Ryan his own.

"I'd say we found them just in time." Jason said as the alarm sounded, signaling an attack. "Ready?" he asked as everyone nodded. Together the morphed and teleported to the battlefield.

* * *

They appeared in the heart of the city, quickly making sure all the civilians evacuated the area before going to face Xinas and his small army. "Hello there red ranger, silver ranger. Queen Sarahna would like to have a word with you." Xinas growled, his black eyes focused on the middle rangers.

"Queen? She has a title now?" Carri asked, rolling her eyes behind her helmet.

"Silence, you insignificant worm." Xinas snapped. He would not tolerate anyone belittling his Queen.

Carri clenched her jaw tightly, doing her best to keep her cool.

"It's more of a demand than a request." He continued.

"Right, a meeting with Sarahna, maybe she wants us to help her eat all her ice cream." Jason said sarcastically. "Not gonna happen, so why don't you just tell Sarahna to shove it."

"Guess it's the fun way." Xinas said, drawing his sword and charging the silver ranger.

"Tommy, you and Kim take care of the monster, Rocky help me with Xinas, everyone else defeat the Courtadrones!" Jason shouted as he drew his Wolf Saber and blocked Xinas' oncoming attack. Rocky pulled out his Ape Knuckles and struck Xinas from behind, causing the monster to howl out in pain.

"I didn't know these things were electric!" He said with a slight laugh as he hit Xinas again, sending a jolt of electricity through the armored wolfs body.

Tommy and Kim went after the monster, Cecrete. "Come on you puny rangers, let Cecrete show you a thing or two!" The monster, Cecrete, looked like a sidewalk colored, two-legged elephant.

From its trunk it shot out some sort of liquid that Kim was able to dodge. She watched as it hit the ground beside her and quickly solified. "Tommy, don't let it hit you with it's snot, you'll be trapped!" She called out as she summoned her Jaguar Bow and fired a few arrows at the monster.

Tommy pulled out his Tiger Sword and struck the monster on its side, watching as his blade sunk into it halfway and got stuck. "What the?" he asked, trying to pull his sword out with no luck.

Cecrete just laughed and said "You like that? I can liquify my body, and harden it any time I want! Now, let's see how hard I can hit!" He knocked Tommy upside his head, sending the crimson ranger skidding across the ground and into the nearest building. "My, that had to hurt! Now let's see how you like being cut with your own weapon!" He pulled Tommy's sword out of his gut and began to advance on him, shooting the liquid out of his trunk and onto the fallen rangers legs. As soon as he reached his target and was ready to land the death blow he felt the sting of arrows piercing his backside. Crying out in pain he turned to see the red ranger getting ready to fire another round.

"That's gotta be his weakness, if he can't see the attack coming then it can hurt him because he doesn't know to liquify!" She muttered to herself. "Billy, are still able to use the Power Cannon?"

"Affirmative. Carri and the others are almost through with the Couratadrones, I'll notify them and send it to them when they're done. You need to keep Cecrete's attentio though." Billy responded from the Power Chamber.

"Alright, thanks!"

Jason and Rocky continued to face off against Xinas. Jason blocked the attack made by Xinas and the wolf creature said "Kinda poetic don't you think, wolf against wolf. If only we didn't have that dirty ape," he paused to look back and kick Rocky in the gut "in the way."

"Yeah, right." Jason said as he forced Xinas back and attacked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carri, TJ, and Ryan blast the monster, destroying it. "Looks like it's you against all of us, liking the odds?"

Xinas looked around and saw that both the monster and the Courtadrones were gone, leaving him all alone. "This isn't over, silver ranger!"

* * *

Later that day Kim returned to her house, only to find her room torn apart. "What in the world happened in here?" Carri asked as she walked in, but the look on her friends face said she didn't know either.

"It looks like somebody was looking for something." Kim said. Even as she said she knew there was only one thing of any real value in her room. Jumping over her fallen dresser and shoving her desk chair aside she opened her closet and reached into the far corner. Carri watched as her friends arm seemingly disappeared into a small portal. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out a rectangular wooden box. "I need to be positive though." She said to herlself as she opened the box, dropping it when she saw that it wa empty. "Damn it!" She shouted as she slammed her closet door shut as she stormed out.

"What was in there?" Carri asked, following her friend out of her room.

* * *

Sarahna smiled as she held the Pteradactyl and the Dragon Coins in her hand. For the moment she didn't care that Xinas had failed in his mission, she had succeeded in hers. She now had five of the six coins. All she needed was Jasons, and Jason himself, and she would be able to free her master. Even if would only be for a minute, if that. Giggling evilly she held the two coins up and kissed them. "The universe will soon bow down at my feet. Everyone will tremble at the name Sarahna!" She could taste victory, it wouldn't be long now.


	13. Falling Apart

After Darkness Falls

"Falling Apart"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space and I am expanding on them as seen in the last chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Sarahna sat in her throne room thinking of a plan. She had tried to be forceful to get Jason, tried attacking the city, attacking his friends, maybe it was time for a new plan. A new way to go about it. Give him an ultimatum. Yes, and ultimatum. She smiled, her eyes widening as she thought of her plan.

* * *

Jason sat in his recliner, flipping through the channels. As usual there was nothing on TV on Tuesday. He was supposed to have met Emily for a few drinks, but she got held up at the hospital so he decided he'd stay in. Tomorrow he was going to work out with Tommy and TJ, get to know the former red Turbo ranger. He'd met him once, on the Serpentera mission. He seemed like a nice enough guy, he had to be if Tommy picked him as his replacement. He figured he'd have to actually get to know sooner or later since he was now apart of the team. They had asked Ryan to join them, but he had declined saying there was something he needed to take care of in Mariner Bay.

It had been 2 days since TJ and Ryan had been chosen, and so far no attacks. He found a little strange, and even though he knew wouldn't happen, he was still hopeful that Sarahna had turned tail and ran. But he knew her, and he knew she wouldn't do that. His battles in space taught him that Sarahna didn't give up on something until she got it, and she would use any means necessary to get it. In this case what she wanted was him, why he didn't know, other than to kill him.

As he finally settled on a TV show to watch he heard glass shattering. Jumping up he ran in the direction of the sound, his kitchen. Entering the room he saw her standing there, Sarahna. "What do you want?" he asked as he moved to morph.

"Calm down Jasey, I'm just here to talk. Not to fight." She said as softly as she could. "Now, can we talk?"

Jason, keeping his fingers on the wolf symbol on his morpher, in case of a trap, nodded. "What about?"

"Oh nothing really, just the destruction of the city, maybe the world. I have Serpentera, and I'm not Zedd. I will just attack the planet at random, destroying it in a single blast, unless..." she let her voice trail off.

"Unless what?" Jason asked, knowing full well that she would do it.

"Unless you turn yourself over to me. Come with me and I will spare this planet, this city. Refuse and it will all be gone in the blink of an eye. You have sixteen hours to decide." With that said she disappeared in a strike of lightning.

Jason clenched his teeth. He knew this was a trap, but he also knew she was serious about destroying the planet with Serpentera. When she attacked the Power Chamber she had merely been toying with them, showing them the power she now possessed. "Damn it!" he shouted, punching his fridge. Seeing his refelction in the metal handle bar he saw his eyes glowing bright red. "Calm down Jason..." he told himself.

He walked into his bedroom and felt around under his mattress, pulling out the Tyrannosaurus coin. "Good, it's still here." He knew what had happened to Kim, how Sarahna had stolen her two coins. He had no idea how many others she had, or even how she knew Kim possessed two of them. But he was determined to keep his coin out of her reach.

* * *

Carri lay on her living room couch when she heard a knock at the front door. "Go away..." she grumbled. She had worked late the night before and just collapsed there when she got home. Her brother was throwing all the hard work her way and she hated him for it. When she accepted his job offer she thought she was going to be helping him with his work, not doing his work for him. All he had really done since she joined was look over what she did and give her more to do. The initial film they had been working on had been done for about two months, and already they were working on the sequel. She thought about quitting and starting her own business, and everyday that seemed more and more inviting.

When she didn't answer the knocks the doorbell began to ring uncontrollably. "Son of a bitch, go away!" she said a little louder, but still not loud enough to be heard outside. As the doorbell continued to ring she thought about just using her telekinesis she picked up in the past on KO-35 to just throw whoever it was across the street, but decided that could be bad. She rolled off the couch and picked herself up, stumbling to the door. She unlocked it and yanked it open. "What do you want?" she growled, eyes closed because of the sun.

"Is that anyway to say 'hello'?" a familiar Australian accented voice said.

_Oh no, oh no, oh please no_, Carri thought as she barely opened her eyes to see who it was. "Shit." She muttered. It was her cousin Kat. The last person she wanted to see. The two had been best friends at one point, until Kim came back to town. Carri began to talk to her, and hang out with her, much to Kat's dismay. Carri didn't see the problem with it, Kat had left the team and Kim had taken her place, just like Kat had previously taken Kims place, and she had been trying to get to know her new teammate. Apparently Kat saw it as her choosing Kim over her though, like it was a competition. As time went on they grew further and further apart, and eventually Kat left Angel Grove for San Francisco, but returned to Angel Grove after about two years.

"Hello, now what do you want?" Carri said, humoring her cousin.

"Are you drunk?" Kat asked, appalled at the thought.

"No."

"Hungover? You sure look like one or the other." Kat said, her disapproval of her cousin being either evident.

"Neither. I got home late from work, fell asleep on the couch, and then was woke up by my cousin who consistently knocked and then furiously rang my doorbell to the point where I think I'd be comfortable strangling her." Carri said angrily.

"I see, well, I see you're still not a morning person. I'll just come back later." Kat said, quickly turning on her heel and walking off.

"Yeah, you do that!" Carri yelled as Kat got in her car. "I'll be sure to be in another universe by then." She muttered as she shut the door.

* * *

Ryan entered Captain Mitchell's office in the rebuilt Aquabase. After their final battle with Queen Bansheera they had proceeded to rebuild their base, and make it better than before. Mrs. Rawlings, formerly Mrs. Fairweather, had received a bigger lab with updated equipment, they had a simu-deck installed, thanks to Andros and Zhane, and the base itself was just all around bigger, allowing more space for it's residents.

"Captain Mitchell Sir!" Ryan said, saluting his father as he entered.

"Yes Ryan, what is it?" Captain Mitchell asked as he looked up from his desk of papers. Lightspeed had taken in some new recruits and as the head of Lightspeed it was his duty to look over their reports.

"Sir I have come to temporarily resign from Lightspeed. I'm needed elsewhere, and I feel it would be best if all my attention were to be focused there." Ryan said, making his case. If he was granted permission to leave he would head to Angel Grove, get a hotel room for however long he was needed to fight Sarahna, then once the battle was over he would return to Mariner Bay and to Lightspeed.

"You are, of course, referring to the events taking place in Angel Grove, and the fact that you were chosen as apart of the team?" Capt. Mitchell asked, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest.

"I am." Ryan nodded. "Sir, if I may, the others were a team who could hold their own long before I joined, so I believe they can function without me."

Capt. Mitchell nodded his approval and said "Very well then, you are to return to Lightspeed after your business in Angel Grove is concluded."

"Thank you sir." Ryan said, saluting him and turning to leave.

"Oh and Ryan," Capt. Mitchell said, waiting for his son to turn around before continuing. "Good luck, and show those aliens what a Mitchell can do." Ryan nodded, giving his dad a smile before leaving.

* * *

Tommy and Jason stood around the weight bench while TJ tried to break his previous record. Jason told them about the night before, and how ten of his sixteen hours had already expired. "Well," TJ said as he lifted the dumbbell, "it's nine o'clock now, so you still have six hours. That's plenty of time to come up with a plan."

"Yeah but we weren't ever able to defeat Serpentera when that bumbling ofe Zedd had control of it. The only thing that really kept him from going on a rampage was it's limited power supply, and unless I'm mistaken, Sarahna solved that problem with a lightning diamond." Tommy replied.

"Maybe I could turn myself over, wait for the right moment to disable the shield that keeps us from teleporting in, and then one of you could sneak onto Serpentera and steal the diamond." Jason said, he knew it was a very flawed plan, but it was better than nothing.

"No, it's too risky. Who's to say she won't kill you as soon as she has you?" Tommy said, taking a drink of his water.

Jason helped TJ up and said "Well she's been after me this entire time, I doubt she'd kill me that quickly. There must be some reason she wants me so badly."

"Yeah, to kill you." TJ said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Look man, I know I'm new to this team, and to the battle against Sarahna, but even I know you shouldn't turn yourself in." Looking to Tommy he asked "Do we have any Zords?"

Tommy replied "Not at the moment, last I heard Billy was working on updating some of the older Zords to be compatible with the Feral powers."

"Damn. That might have worked." TJ muttered.

"What?" Jason asked, curious to hear what TJ's plan was.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if we had access to a Megazord we could find a way to destroy Serpentera." As he thought about it an idea came to him. "The Megaship!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go talk to Andros." TJ quickly grabbed his bottle and towel and took off.

"You think it'll work?" Tommy asked. He had his doubts when it came to Serpentera, it was just about the only time he ever doubted a victory.

"It might. The Megaship is more advanced than than the Thunderzords were." Jason said "I think are chances are at least a little better with it."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Kim stood by the register, counting out change to give her customer. "Five, six, seven, and eight. There you go. Have a nice day." She said as she smiled and handed her customer his change. "Finally, I go on my lunch break." Kim said as the customer walked out the door. As she went to clock out she heard the jingle of the door opening. She groaned as she turned back to the counter to see what she could do to get the customer out of there. "Hello, how may I help...Jason?" she asked, seeing the silver ranger standing there. "Well this is a surprise, care to join me for lunch?"

Jason walked over to the counter shaking his head. "No, I'm just here to drop something off. I should've clued you, Carri, Rocky, and Ryan in on this but, Sarahna broke into my house last night and we had a talk."

Kim looked at him hard and said "What kind of talk?"

Jason took note of the look she was giving him, and he knew he was going to get an earful from both her and Carri later. "The kind that involves me turning myself over to her, and if I don't then the Earth is gone, courtesy of your friendly universal Serpentera." He paused before continuing "Anyway, TJ went to go talk to Andros a few hours ago, and thankfully the Megaship can still transform into a Megazord. We're going to use it to try and destroy Serpentera, but just in case things go bad and I do need to end up turning myself in, I wanted to drop this off to keep it away from her." He pulled his out of his pocket and revealed his old Power Coin, placing it in Kims hand.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Jason teleported out via his Muranthian power. "Oh youa re not getting away that easily Jason Lee Scott." Kim said before teleporting herself.

* * *

Sarahna kept her eyes on the clock. "Tik Tok, little Jasey only has three hours left until I come to collect. Tik Tok, Tik Tok..."

* * *

After arriving behind Jason at the NASADA Space Port she contacted the others who teleported in. "So what's going on?" Rocky asked, confused. He had cancelled classes and given his employees the day off so that he could catch up on all the paper work that needed to be done for his schools. Kim, Rocky, Carri, and Ryan all listened as Tommy, TJ, and Jason filled them in on what had happened at Jason's and the plan they had.

"So basically we're jsut going to knocking on Sarahna's front door with the Megaship?" Carri asked, not too sure about the plan.

"More like the back door, but yes." Jason said, not too sure of it himself.

"That's crazy, I've heard stories about Serpentera from people who used to live in Angel Grove, and quite frankly I don't think a single Megazord can stand up to it." Ryan protested.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the only alternative is to let Jason turn himself in and maybe deactivate it, but we have no guarantee that she won't kill him as soon as she ahs him." TJ said

"You have my word that I won't kill him." Said a voice from outside. The seven rangers quickly ran outside the hangar. "I need him alive if my plans are go anywhere." Sarahna said, walking towards the rangers. "And you really think that this tiny thing could even scratch my Serpentera? Hardly."

The rangers quickly morphed and prepared for a fight. "You said I had sixteen hours, it's been thirteen and a half." Jason said from behind his helmet.

"I know, I know. But I was bored. So times up, now either come with me, or say goodbye to your planet. The choice is yours. Either way I get you." She said with a devillish smile on her face.

'What are you talking about?" Jason asked, confused.

"Refuse my offer and find out." Sarahna said with a laugh. "Now either you come with me, or I destroy this planet. I won't say it again, you'd better decide."

Jason sighed, he knew he had to. To protect them, to protect the planet. "Sorry guys..." he said as he began to walk towards her.

"No!" Kim shouted as she grabbed onto him and yanked him back. "Jason, this is suicide. How do you know that she won't just destroy the planet once she has you? Hm? Think about that."

Sarahna sighed and said "I already gave you my word that I would not harm the planet, or it's inhabitants. As long as he cooperated. Change of plans, both of you need to come or there is no deal. Now come along."

Kim glared at Sarahna from behind her visor, her eyes glowing red.

"Damn it Kim we need to go. This may be our one chance to take her down." Jason growled, his eyes glowing red, clealry visible through his helmet.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." In three strikes of lightning Sarahna and both rangers vanished.

"That was unexpected." Carri said as they demorphed, breaking the silence that had fallen over the rangers. "What do we do now?"

"We go after them, that's what." Tommy said. Not only had Sarahna taken his best friend, but she had also taken the love of his life and he was determined to get both of them back. "TJ, think you can fly this thing?"

"Eyes closed." TJ said as he led the others onto the Megaship.

"Well, looks I'll be in space after all heh heh." Carri said, vaguely remembering earlier with Kat.

"What?" Rocky asked, not knowing what his girlfriend was talking about.

"Oh, nothing. Kat just stopped by earlier, that's all."

"Oh." Rocky didn't need to hear anymore, he had been there when they went their seperate ways.

Once on board they each took a seat and with guiding them they took off.

* * *

Emily walked out of the hospital, her shift was finally over and it time to go see Jason. They had reconnected a few days before and had made plans to hang out. They weren't dating again like she had hoped, but it was a start. At least they were speaking to each other and hanging out. Hanging up she tried calling him again, but no answer. "Where are you Jason?" she asked as she tried calling him again, still with no luck. "I give up. Call me when you get this, bye." she said, leaving him a voicemail. She sighed, saying "Guess it's just me and the TV tonight."

* * *

Jason and Kim sat tied up inside Serpentera's cockpit as Sarahna and Xinas piloted. She couldn't believe it had worked. He was hers, and she had a consolation prize. She giggled and her eyes widened at the thought of it, Jason was finally in her grasp. "Don't bother trying to teleport, those restraints are made to counter Murathians. Your powers are useless. And these," she held up their communicators "are of no use to me, or you for that matter." She dropped them onto the floor and stomped on them.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Jason asked, struggling against the restraints with no such luck.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" she said with a smile so big her teeth were showing. "Now," she grabbed their faces in her hands "sleep!" When she removed her hands both of them passed out, hitting the floor. "That's better. Xinas, I would like to be at Volacia by the end of the day. Now hurry, or you'll face the same fate as Cairus."

"Yes my queen." Xinas said in his gravelly voice.

"Soon I will be victorious," Sarahna said as she looked at the Tyrannosaurus coin. "Who would have thought that little Kimmie would have had it all along?" she asked as she dropped it into the pouch with the other five.


	14. Déjà vu

After Darkness Falls

"Déjà vu"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: This chapter will bear some resemblence to the Turbo movie, in respects to one or two parts, and that was done intentionally. Just to let everyone know. Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space and I am expanding on them as seen in the last chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Sarahna looked out through Serpentera's cockpit, she could the bright red planet of Volacia. Soon her plan would be on the right track, Jason would truly be hers, and the Terra morphers as well. It was going to be a great day. She could taste the destruction that was to come, and it filled her with joy. She could see it now, Jason and Kimberly, the children of Malifore, would bring her ultimate power and from there she would destroy everything and kill everyone in her path. Nothing was going to spoil this, nothing. "My Queen, we've picked up a ship following us." Xinas said, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Well then shoot it down. It's probably the other rangers coming to rescue their friends." She said smugly, turning to look at the two rangers, still asleep. "I was going to spare them, for a while anyway, but they've given me no choice but to kill them now. Oh well." She said with a smile, watching as the view outside began to spin as they turned around to blast the ship that was following them.

"We are ready to fire!" Xinas said, firing on the ship.

Sarahna watched from the edge of her seat as the beam headed for the tiny blue ship. "This'll be fun." She jumped up squealing and clapping as the ship exploded. "What a great show! Look at that! Look Xinas, do you see it? Five rangers reduced to nothing with a single shot, it's stupendous!"

"Tommy...no..." Kim muttered from beside her, still sleeping.

Sarahna turned and looked at her prisoners, smiling. "Prepare to enter the atmosphere and land this thing."

* * *

Kat Hillard stood at her cousins door later that afternoon. "Come on Carri, someone should be home by now. I told you I'd stop by later." She muttered as she rang the doorbell, tapping her foot. After a while she gave up and headed back to her car. She couldn't believe it, first her cousin disappeared for the better part of a decade, not telling anybody where she was going, but then when she gets back she doesn't even make time for her own cousin. Kat had tried speaking to her at both of the recent ranger meetings, but she had been unable to catch her after they had ended, and that morning Carri had been so grumpy that she could have given Zedd a run for his money.

"This is ridiculous!" Kat shouted as she slammed her phone shut and threw it into the seat next to her. She tried calling Carri's work, but they said she left during her lunch break and never returned, so she tried getting her on her cell, but she didn't answer. "I'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and raised his head, trying to blink the blurryness away. "What happened?" he asked as he sat up. The last thing he remembered was telling everyone to hang on as a beam shot out of Serpentera's mouth and was headed straight for them. He remembered thinking that they were going to die, as he knew there was no way they could survive the blast. The Megaships shields wouldn't stand up to a blast like that, not from Serpentera. "Oh crap, the others!" he said as he jumped to his feet too fast and fell.

"Relax, we're over here." TJ said as he and the others came walking over to Tommy.

"Anybody have a clue as to what happened?" Ryan asked, watching as everyone shook their heads no. "Figured."

"Where are we?" Carri asked, taking note of the planet. "It looks like Earth."

"It looks like it, but looks can be deceiving. Do you feel that heat? That's way too intense for a field. I think we're on Volacia, maybe." TJ said, taking in his surroundings. They were standing in a field, surrounded on all sides by trees.

"How do you know that?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I've been here before, with the Astro rangers. This was one of the planets we thought Zordon was hidden on. And if I'm right, and this is Volacia, we're going to need to morph before we leave this patch, it's too dangerous to explore this planet without some sort of protection."

"He's right," Carri said "I've never been here, but I have heard stories of it. There's supposed to be a temple somewhere on this planet, if this is where Sarahna was headed, and I have a feeling that it is, then we need to find that temple." She hoped that the stories she had heard about this planet were just that, stories.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted, leading the team.

* * *

Jason woke up as Sarahna repeatedly slapped him into cosciousness. "Oh good, you're awake!" she exclaimed, giving him a final slap.

Looking around Jason saw nothing but molten rock around him and the path they were on, with a patch of trees in the distance. "Where are we?" he asked "And where's Kim?"

"Don't worry, she alive. For now. As for where we are, we're on Volacia, your new birth place." Sarahna said, her crooked smile getting wider as she giggled. "You see that temple over there? That is where you shall be reborn. Again. And I shall obtain ultimate power, with these." She held up the Tyrannosaurus coin and the pouch containing the other five.

"No you don't!" Jason grunted, trying to break his restraints and hit her.

Sarahna jumped up and kicked him in the face. Walking up to him she pinned him to the ground with her boot at said "Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't try and break free, it could end very badly for your sister over there." She pointed to Kim, who was still asleep and had Xinas' sword at her throat. "So I suggest," she removed her boot and lifted him up, "that you cooperate."

Jason glared at her and grunted. He did not like this one bit. "I know what you're planning to do." he said as she dragged him along by the chain wrapped around his wrists. "You're planning on reviving Dark Specter, aren't you? That's why you need me, need the coins." He knew the coins served two additional purposes aside from allowing one to become a Power Ranger. One purpose was to revive Zordon should he ever fall in battle, or to locate him if he ever vanished, that was supposed to be their only other purpose. But when Rita tainted the Dragon Coin, she also tainted the grid that the other coins were connected too. Dark Specter knew of this, and knew that since the grid had the power to revive Zordon due it's good nature, it also had the power to revive him, due the negative energy Rita inadvertantly placed in it. As such he had a temple built on his home planet, surrounding the main volcano, resembling the ruins of Murathias where he had imprisonned his younger brother Maligore. There was a space built there for the six coins to rest, and with the proper sacrifice the coins would react, reviving him.

Sarahna scoffed at him and said "Please, do you really think my plans are so small? Yes, Dark Specter has been able to communicate with me from the grave, and as far as he knows, yes, that is my plan. But by no means will I let him rule the universe. This is all for me. Just wait and see what happens." She smiled, her eyes widening as she imagined the amount of power she would have after this was all said and done with. "I can't wait."

* * *

The other rangers raced through the trees surrounding the field they were in, none of them had any clue as to how they had got there, all that mattered to them was getting to the temple and rescuing their friends. "Man I wish I had the speed the Turbo powers gave us about now." TJ said as they made it through the trees, stopping before they hit the molten rock on the other side.

"I know what you mean, but right now we need to stay focused." Tommy said "Look, I think that might be the temple over there." He pointed towards his left, at the big stone building about a mile away.

"Think we can make it in time?" Ryan asked.

"We have to." Carri said, going to continue on as Rocky grabbed her and pulled her back. "What?"

Rocky, looking down at the fiery ground said "Don't you think we should contact Billy, see if we're able to travel across that unharmed? Or maybe he has some type of new vehicles for us to use."

"That's a good idea." Carri said, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of it. "Billy, do you have any way we can travel across, well, basically lava?"

Billy's voice rang through the communicator saying "I have been working on some hover cycles in my spare time. I'...sen...em...o yo...n...w." A few minutes later five hover cycles appeared before the rangers. "They...oul..e...ble...t...g...t..ou...acr..."

"Something must interfering with the signal. Come on, we need to hurry." Tommy said, hoping they wouldn't need to contact Billy or anyone else while they were here. Each ranger grabbed a cycle, fired them up, and took off.

Tommy flew across the molten rock, he wasn't about to let his friends down. Not again. _I'm coming Kim_, he thought as he took the lead. Though they had had their differences before, and hadn't communicated well since they came back into each others lives, he still loved her and wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The last time something like this had happened had been a few months after the defeat of the Machine Empire. The space pirate Divatox had arrived and taken Jason and Kim hostage, sacrificing them to Maligore. He had a feeling, like someone was telling him that the events of that day were the direct cause of the events today. All because he hadn't been fast enough to stop them from being sacrificed before.

Carri pushed her cycle as fast as it would go, she wasn't about to let her friends be killed, not after all they had been through. Jason had become like a brother to her, and Kim a sister. In her eyes they were her real family and she wasn't going to lose them.

* * *

Emily sat in her living room, she had tried calling Jason earlier that afternoon, but he hadn't answered. She was beginning to wonder if he thought he'd made a mistake in being near her again. She didn't want that, she still loved him and wanted to be with him. _Maybe I should surprise him_, she thought as she hopped up and grabbed her keys, getting ready to head to his condo.

The car ride seemed to take forever, like the ride of doom. Either she would be embraced in open arms, or she would be rejected like a two-year olds painting in an art contest. But she had to know if he was avoiding her or not.

Once she got there she went to his floor and knocked on his door. When there was no answer she knocked again. After she waited for a few more minutes with no answer she turned and left. "I guess he'll call me when he's ready to talk," she muttered as she walked out to her car.

* * *

Sarahna looked at the two Muranthians hanging above the volcano. She thought about how poetic it was, they were once sacrificed to bring the younger brother back, and now here they were to be sacrificed for the older brother. "How does it feel Jasey, knowing that you will help to bring about greatness?"

"Honestly, it doesn't feel as good as I had hoped it would." He retorted, looking down at the lava beneath them. "Feels a little familiar, doesn't it Kim?"

Kim coughed and opened her eyes slightly. "A little," she said softly. She felt like crap, and she was sure it showed. She had somehow managed to use her powers to save her friends through the restraints and it had left her drained.

"Hey, you okay? Y'know, considering." Jason said, nodding his head towards the lava.

"Yeah, yeah, well, no. I think I may have lost my powers, or something. I haven't felt this bad since before we took a dip in Maligore's swimming pool."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, slightly confused. He knew what she meant, he hadn't been sick, not even a little, since getting dipped in Maligore's volcano.

Kim lifted her head and said "I'm talking about the others. Even though I was unconscious, I was still aware of what was going on around me. Tommy and the others followed us in a ship, and right before she blew it up and somehow accessed my powers and teleported them off. Like my summoning power I showed you by the lake, only without the summoning." She paused to catch her breath before continuing. "I don't know how I did it, and I highly doubt I can go it again. Like I said, I feel weak. As though my powers are gone, or nearly gone, or something. I don't know."

"Well that doesn't sound too good." Jason said, hoping that she'd be able to survive this dip. He was fairly certain he could, but he wasn't so sure about her now.

"Heh, tell me about it." Kim said, coughing.

Sarahna looked at the five golden coins resting in the slots where she had set them. She held the Tyrannosaurus coin up and marvelled at it's magnificence. "Ironic, isn't it Jasey? That your first power source, what made you who you are, will also be the end of you." She took one last look at the coin before setting it in its slot. As soon as it was in place all six began glowing, fire began to lick at the heels of Jason and Kim, and the two Muranthian rangers began to slowly be lowered into the volcano.

"It's all so perfect. So perfect." Sarahna squeeled, eyes widening as they disappeared into the volcano. "Yes, yes, yes." She whispered, clasping her hands and bouncing up and down.

"No!" Tommy shouted as he and the other rangers made it to the temple just as their teammates were being lowered in. Quickly, and impulsively he ran for the center of the volcano and grabbed onto the rope, trying to pull them back up.

"No stop!" Sarahna shrieked "you'll ruin everything I've worked so hard for!"

"I don't care!" Carri growled, punching Sarahna in the face before running over to help Tommy. As she reached him she garbbed the rope and together they began to slowly but successfully pull them back up.

TJ, and Ryan went to keep Xinas busy as Rocky went to help Tommy and Carri. Xinas drew his sword and began swinging it at Ryan, who blocked it with his Coyote Blade as TJ struck him with his Lion Lance.

Sarahna sat up, after being punched by Carri, pulled out one of her daggers and growled "I don't think so." She threw the dagger and cut the rope, dropping Jason and Kim into the lava.

"No!" Tommy shouted, reaching down into the volcano as his friends disappeared into the lava.

Laughing maniacally Sarahna said "You see, I knew I would win in the end! I hope you are all ready to die!" She watched as the crimson ranger turned, his sword drawn, ready to attack. He charged her, blinded by anger. She simply dodged his sword and kicked him into the wall as she casually walked over to the coins, throwing Carri and Rocky to the wayside as well.

As she reached the six coins a three clawed, lava rock hand appeared over the edge of volcano and pulled itself out. Laughing it said "It's so good to be back!"

"Dark Specter..." TJ whispered, his eyes fixed on the lava creature. "This was all done...to revive Dark Specter?" He couldn't believe it, he thought that they were rid of him when Darkonda blew him up, he had watched as pieces of the evil monarch flew down to Earth.

"Don't get used to it!" Sarahna shouted, an smile spreading across her face. "This device was made to absord energy into another being, I believe you are familiar with it, what with using it on Zordon and all. Only, I've made a few modications." Using the device Sarahna aimed it at Dark Specter, and began to absorb his energy.

"How dare you betray me!" he shouted, as he attempted to regain his normal, giant size.

"How dare you think it was possible to control me." Sarahna countered. The evil monarch screamed in pain as he felt his energy leaving him, being transferred into Sarahna.

* * *

Down in the pit Jason and Kim could feel the intense heat getting closer and closer, they could hear their friends fighting to save them, feel themselves slowly being pulled back up. Then, agony. Agony that they never thought possible, pain worse than Maligore's volcano, worse than anything they had ever imagined.

Kim could feel her power coming back to her, very slowly, very painfully. As though her flesh were once again being ripped off slowly, then stitched and stapled back together. It was unbearable, she wanted to scream, tried to scream, but nothing. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything. All she could do was wish for death, a quick end to it all was all she wanted. It had to be better than suffering like this, it just had to be.

Jason could feel his anger taking over, his flesh being boiled off and bolted back on. He felt like his humanity was being stripped away, and the monster that was caged within breaking free. Breaking free until it consumed him, he didn't care about anything anymore, didn't care about anyone. All he wanted to do was bust out of here and kill something, someone. He didn't care who, didn't care what, just as long as something died.

* * *

"We need to stop her before she has all of his power," Ryan shouted over the monarchs screams.

"And how do you propose we do that?" TJ said asked, for once he didn't have a plan.

As they began to run towards her, to try and stop her they heard "Black Ice!" and turned to see a black ranger standing on the edge of the volcano, his sword stuck in the ground, and ice crawling up Dark Specter's body, freezing him.

"Jason?" Tommy asked as he picked himself up and stumbled over to the black Terra ranger.

"Out of my way." Jason said, throwing his friend aside. Lifting his blade up, he struck the frozen Dark Specter, shattering him into hundreds of pieces.

"Why did you do that?" Sarahna screamed, her body fluctuating between skin and lava rock. "I had him! His power was mine!"

Jason powered down, revealing his dark red eyes to everyone. "If you had continued on like that you would have been killed. He held too much power for you to handle. I did you a favor, My Queen."

Sarahna, momentarily forgetting her anger smiled at those words coming from Jason's mouth. He was hers. The dip had been a success, the evil that had been locked away inside of him by Lerigot was now free. "So my plan worked after all. Perfect. But, what happened to the other one?"

Jason smirked and said "That weakling never stood a chance in there. She was too pure, too _good_."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was Muranthias all over again, except this time there was no Kim. It was only Jason. Was he right? Had Kim been killed in the volcano? If she had then he couldn't, no he wouldn't, forgive himself. It just didn't seem possible, that the love of his life could be taken so easily. It just wasn't possible.

"Shall we kill them now, or wait?" Jason asked Sarahna, addressing the remaining Feral rangers.

"We'll wait. As much as I would love to end their pathetic little lives now, this isn't the place. No. The people of Earth need to see just how powerless their Power Rangers really are. Come, Jason, Xinas. We must return to Earth, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"You mean the Terra morphers, don't you?" Jason asked, a smile crossing his face as Sarahna nodded. "Well then, I'll teleport us back to Serpentera. Come on." And in the blink of an eye they were gone, leaving the Feral rangers defeated and stranded on the volcanic planet.

"What now?" Rocky asked, holding his shoulder as he went to help Carri up.

"Now, we try and contact Billy, or someone. See if we can get a ride off this rock, then we go from there." TJ said, helping Tommy to his feet.

As the team regrouped, trying to get a clear message through to Billy, or anyone who might have been listening, they heard grunts coming from the mouth of the volcano. Tommy was the first to run over to it, his eyes widened as he saw where the noise was coming from. "Kim!" He shouted, reaching down to try and help her up. After she made it out and caught her breath he began to question her. "How did you survive that? I heard Jason tell Sarahna that you died."

"We all did." Carri added, crossing her arms and giving her friend a hard look.

"Can we talk about this after we get home?" Kim asked, brushing her hair back.

"And how do you propose we get home?" Tommy asked "We have no ship. The Megaship was destroyed or something."

"I know that, I'm the one who saved your asses. And I'm going to get us home the same way, teleportation. Now grab on." At her command they all grabbed hold of one another while Kim closed her eyes and concentrated, red lightning sparked over them all and then they were gone, headed back for Earth.


	15. Trapped

After Darkness Falls

"Trapped"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Many thanks to KJ for helping me get past where I was stuck, thank you! Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space and I am expanding on them.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Jason stood up, shaking his head to wake himself. He looked around, trying to see where he was, but he couldn't. It was pitch black. He took a few steps forward and bumped into something. feeling around he came to the conclusion that it was a wall. "Who puts a wall in the middle of a room?" he asked as he went along the wall, searching for a door. "Where am I?" he asked as he continued to gollow the wall.

"Somewhere where no one can see you." a voice echoed from the darkness.

Jason paused, thinking. That voice sounded very familiar to him. Too familiar. "Who's there?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

In a bright white flash the darkness vanished, now everything very bright. Bright enough to hurt his eyes. He brought his hand up over his eyes to shield them and squinted, before him he could see a human shaped figure coming closer. The closer it came the more he recognized it, and the more he recognized it the more he began to realize what was happening. It was happening. Again.

As the figure came to a stop he growled "Let me out of here." It like staring in mirror, except for the permanent glowing red eyes. He remembered feeling trapped like this, within himself, back on Murathias while the demon that Maligore had buried within him took control. Thankfully Lerigot had been able to surpress the demon, cage it. His magic had been too weak from helping Kim to purge it. All these years Jason could feel the demon within him trying to claw it's way out but his training with Aulyus, and his training in the past with Hercules had allowed to keep it from escaping, from controlling him. But apparently the evil within this other pit had been too much. It had released the demon, and now he was trapped again.

"Now why would I want to do that, hm?" the demon Jason said. "I've waited all these years to be set free, and when I finally get my wish, you want to lock me up again?" The demon Jason smiled and continued "I thought we were partners, friends, amigos. After all, I know everything about you."

"We are not friends, by any means!" Jason seethed. He wanted out, if this demon was in control of him then he was in control of the silver Feral powers, and the black Terra powers, and no good could come from that.

"Oh now I'm hurt. But I think I'll get over it." The demon Jason said, turning to walk away. "Oh," he said as he stopped and turned back to face Jason, "and I'll be sure to treat your girlfriend real nice." He smiled and chuckled as he turned back and walked away, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Jason fell to his knees and punched the ground beneath him. "That scum better not lay a finger on Emily." He growled. He knew Emily wasn't his girlfriend, but he wished she was. And if that demons claims were, that he knew everything about Jason, then he knew how badly he wanted Emily. Sitting back and trying to calm himself he ran his fingers though his hair and said "Oh this is not good..."

* * *

Kim and the rest of rangers teleported to the Power Chamber from Volacia, and the the explanations began. She explained how they wound up on the planet, and what Sarahna's plan had been, to steal Dark Specter's energy for herself. They inturn explained about what happened just before she climbed out of the pit, about how Jason had become evil again.

"There's one thing I don't understand," TJ said after they explained about Jason, "how come he was affected and became evil, but you weren't?"

Kim thought about that, it was a good question. "I don't know how to explain it, it's a little complicated." At first she herself hadn't understood it, but once it had been explained to her and Jason in a private meeting it things had become clear. "But, I'll try. This is how it was explained to Jason and me by Zordon, when Divatox lowered us into the Murathian pit, Maligore did something. He planted a demon in each of us, it's what made us evil. The real me was trapped inside myself while the demon took control of my body. I imagine that's what's going on with Jason now. But thanks to Lerigot the demon was purged from me, cast back into the pit. But the side effects from having it within me remained, it's why I am able to teleport and travel though time." She paused, taking the glass of water that her old friend Trini offered her and saying thanks. "Anyway, it used up a lot of Lerigot's power to purge it from, so much that he was unable to do the same for Jason. Instead he built a wall around it, trapping it within Jason, keeping it from controlling him. But, apparently Dark Specter's pit set it free, put it in control."

The rangers stood there for a moment, letting her story sink in. "So," Tommy said, breaking the silence, "all these years Jason has had that demon inside of him, and he never told any of us?" Tommy felt like at least he should have been told, to have a plan to get rid of it, to re-trap it. Hell, he felt like he should have told him for no other reason than he was his best friend.

"He wasn't sure how to. Plus he was in space for most of that time. And it's not like he kept it a complete secret, he told Carri." Kim said, nodding in her friends direction.

Carri puffed up her face. She couldn't believe Kim had just done that. Now they were going to give her crap for not saying anything too. "Thanks Kim." She said dryly, watching the quick smile her friend gave her. "Yes, I knew. He told me after we finished our training and regrouped. He wasn't even that comfortable telling me, and he made me promise not to say anything, that he would tell you when he was ready."

"I'm surprised you could keep it a secret, with that mouth." Rocky teased, noticing the glares he got from almost everyone, inluding his girlfriend. "Okay, not a time for jokes. Sorry. Just thought I'd try and lighten the mood a little. I'll shut up now."

"This is serious, we need to come up with a plan to help Jason." Carri said, she remembered the way he had been on Muranthias, trying to kill Tommy. It was a side of him she never wanted to see again. "And Tommy," she turned to look at the Crimson ranger "be careful. Last time he wanted you dead. He'll probably try again."

Tommy nodded and said "I'll be on the look out."

"Alright, I know it may be difficult, but everyone go home and try to get some sleep. I'll try and contact Lergigot, see if he can help." Billy sighed. He hoped he could help, Jason was one of the strongest rangers on the planet, and to have him against them was not a good thing.

"And I'll go see if Dulcea can help in anyway." Kim said, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Jason was like her brother, and she just knew she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly with him in danger.

"Alright, we'll meet here tomorrow morning. After that those that can't miss work, can go." Tommy said, attempting to take charge.

"We'll meet here tomorrow afternoon, that way no ones late for work and no one has to miss it." Kim said, taking charge. She caught the glare she got from Tommy, but just shrugged it off.

* * *

Sarahna felt her smile grow ever wider as she watched Jason open the box that contained the Terra morphers. Three morphers lay within the box, the blue, green, and white morphers. "Magnificent." Sarahna whispered as she leaned over to get a look at them.

Jason grunted in agreement and said "You know this fool beat himself up because you stole these? It was pretty pathetic."

Sarahna laughed at what he had said. "Did he really?" Jason nodded and she laughed again. "That's funny."

"You know these morphers only allow a certain person to wield them, right?" Jason said, changing the subject.

"I know. And I also know how many rangers are on Earth. Jason,"

"Don't call me by that weaklings name. Call me Jaxora, I don't want his name." he interrupted.

"Okay, _Jaxora_, I have a plan. I have a spell to draw the chosen ones here, to us." She said calmly, the corners of her mouth slightly turning upwards. "Once they are here I will use this," she tapped the Z-staff on the ground "to corrupt them. Force them to join us, and they will then take the power that is destined for them."

Jaxora huffed, he had his doubts about this plan, but it was worth a shot. "Alright then. Sounds good to me, if it works that is."

"Oh it will. Trust me." Sarahna said as she left to go make the preparations.

* * *

The next day Rocky filled in for his employee and taught his class. He had to admit it hadn't been his best time as a teacher, his mind had stayed on his friend so far and the students had had to repear their questions at least once before he was able to answer. He hoped that someone would be able to bring Jason back, and hopefully drive the Muranthian demon out of him, rather than simply seal it back up again.

About two o'clock Jason's classes were finally over and he could take a break, maybe keep his mind focused on how to save his friend. He remembered when he first met Jason, it was when the power was transferred to him. During the time before that he had only met Tommy, Kim, and Billy. The others had been off doing their own thing, probably at Zordon's suggestion. He most likely knew they were going to be leaving soon, and so he wanted to get the others used to be away from them, as well as let them enjoy the things they loved about Angel Grove before they left.

But it was when he returned to take on the Gold Ranger power that he really got to know him. At first he was jealous, feeling like he was being replaced on the team, but he soon learned better. Then when he realized how close Jason had gotten to Carri he was a little worried, a little saddened that she would tell Jason things that she wouldn't share with him, her boyfriend. But he got over it eventually, moslty. It still bugged him a little to think of them that close, but they continued to reassure him that it was a brother and sister relationship.

Even though he had been jealous of him for a while, the two had still become pretty close friends and teammates. He had heard the stories of how Jason was on Muranthias, and he had hoped he never had to face him like that. He himself had been in the hospital, due to a back injury he sustained while slipping up during training. A short while after Muranthias though he took the power back from little Justin Stewart, eventually naming him as his permanent replacement when it came time for them to retire.

"Thinking about Jase?" He heard a girl ask. Startled, he sat up and looked at the woman before him. It was his girlfriend, Carri Hillard, the white Feral ranger. He had met her during their senior year, not long before she replaced Tanya on the Zeo team.

"Hey, yeah. Been on my mind all day to try and find a way to save him. Ever hear anything from Kim?" He asked, rubbing his temples with his palms.

"No, she didn't come in last night." Carri had sat up all night worrying about her pseudo brother. "Here, I brought you lunch." She handed him a sandwich wrapped in Subway paper. "You must be starving, teaching your classes and taking over for Jason. What did you tell the students when they asked?"

Rocky fiddled with his sandwich, trying to unwrap it. "Family emergency over in Stone Canyon. I know he has a cousin who lives there. Philly cheesesteak, my favorite. Thanks!" He said as he finally got his sandwich unwrapped.

"I know it is, it's why I brough it." Carri said, smiling as she sat next to her boyfriend on the bench outside his office. "That was smart. Lie, but not a lie. You're learning." She teased.

"From you?" Rocky asked after swallowing his bite. "Yeah I guess I am. You ever talk to Kat?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Carri made a disgusted sound. He knew she didn't like talking about her cousin, not after the falling out they had after Muranthias. "No. She left a note in my door, I got it last night and slipped out this morning before she could come by."

"Any idea what she wants?"

"Nope. And I don't care." Carri said, crossing her arms. "Well, I have to be getting back to work. Well, get back to doing Josh's work. Lazy, no good brother of mine." She could call him and Kat every name in the book, but it wouldn'tchange the fact that they were her family and that she did love them. "I'll see you in the Power Chamber later?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She waited until Rocky nodded before walking off.

* * *

Sarahna looked at the three morphers laying before her. The spell she had gone to prepare was ready, all she needed was to pour the potion over the morphers, and then they would summon the one that would wield them. Pretty soon she would have her own team of rangers, then it would be time to attack. "Here goes, hope we get some strong ones." She said, knowing full well that they would be. These morphers, like the Feral morphers and the Dino Gems didn't choose just anyone. She smiled as she poured the potion over them, each morpher glowed in it's respective color, green, blue, and white.

A few minutes passed and a blond female ranger appeared behind the blue morpher. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. The last thing she remembered was teaching her students how to use their power.

"In the presence of greatness." Sarahna said as the blue ranger went into an offensive stance. "Now sleep." She hissed as she aimed the Z-staff at the blue ranger and rendered her unconscious.

A few more minutes passed and another ranger, a male this time, was summoned behind the green morpher. Followed by another male behind the white morpher. Sarahna quickly put them to sleep as well.

Sarahna looked on at the three sleeping former rangers, soon to be her evil Terra rangers. She lifted the Z staff up and concentrated on changing them, making them evil as the fuschia colored lightning shot out of the "Z" and surrounded the three of them, she could see their eyes open and flash red. With that she stopped. The deed was done, she had her team. She watched as they each stood and grabbed their new morpher, strapping it on. "How may we serve you, Empress?" the first male asked.

"Empress? Oooh, I like the sound of that, so much better than Queen." She smiled, shooting Xinas a look that said he had better start calling her "Empress" from now on. Gulping, Xinas nodded and bowed. "First off, I want you to just get the Feral rangers attention, draw them out. Show them that they're not the only rangers in town anymore."

"And what if civilians ge tour way?" the second male asked.

"Kill them." Sarahna said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't care, killing was a pass time for her. It's why her soldiers were so afraid of her.

The female smiled and said "Now that sounds like a party to me."

Jaxora went and stood by the other three rangers and together the four of them morphed into the black, blue, green, and white Terra rangers before teleporting off to the city.

* * *

TJ pulled himself out from under the car in his garage. He hadn't made it into Baseball like he had hoped, an injury during one of his college games the week before scouting agents were to arrive saw to that. He had been depressed about it for a few months, but after reuniting with Lightning Cruiser a few weeks before the Serpentera mission he decided to go into fixing cars. Over time he began to realize that Baseball was just for fun to him, and he was afraid that going pro might take that away from him, that he would be consumed with winning.

After a few months of fixing cars it became second nature to him. He had become the best mechanic in Angel Grove, and because of that more people came to him. Sure it was a dirty job, but he didn't mind. As long as he had fun.

As he stood to go wash the oil off his hands from the oil change he heard blasts and people screaming. Quickly wiping the oil on his pants he brought his communicator up and said "Guys, there's trouble in the city. Lock onto my location and teleport there immediately."

"Right, hang on we'll be there soon TJ." Tommy's voice rang through.

TJ quickly morphed into the green lion Feral ranger and rushed to the scene. When he arrived he couldn't believe his eyes. Rangers were attacking the civilians. "Power Rangers?" he asked as he watched them catch sight of him. Evil rangers were not unheard of, he had just hoped that after the Astro and Galaxy rangers defeated the Psycho's that he wouldn't have to face any ever again.

"All alone Green Ranger?" the White Terra Ranger asked.

"What's wrong, your friends abandon you?" the Blue Terra Ranger asked.

"He probably thinks he can take care of us all by himself. How pathetic." the Green Terra Ranger laughed.

"I'll show you who's pathetic!" TJ shouted, summoning his lion lance as he ran towards them, dodging the blue, green, and white rangers attacks. He slid to a stop behind and them and began to double back for his own attack when the black ranger got in his way and stuck the ground with his sword, freezing the ground and TJ's feet. "Damn it!" TJ said as he began smacking the ice with his lance while also trying to block Jaxora's attacks.

Tommy, Rocky, Carri, and Ryan arrived on the scene, not too surprised to see that the other Terra rangers had been chosen and were fighting for Sarahna. "Must have been part of her plan all along." Carri said, her eyes focused on the black ranger, her friend. "Come on, let's show what real rangers can do!" Carri said as she ran to go confront the blue ranger.

"And so the calvary arrives!" the blue ranger said, waving her arms around and shooting a water blast at Carri.

Carri summoned her fox daggers and jumped over the water blast to attack the blue ranger, who blocked it with her lance. "Try again Carri." the Blue Ranger said.

"I know you," Carri said as she jumped back. She had met this ranger before, at the meetings. She and Kim had been shopping with her too, not long after they re-formed the Zeo rangers a few months ago. "Tori? Tori Hanson?" Carri asked.

"Good guess," Tori said as she thrust her lance at Carri, nailing her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

Tommy headed off to help break TJ free so that they could fight off Jason. "You alright?" Tommy asked as he broke the ice that held TJ in place.

"Been better. You didn't tell us these Terra powers were so tough." TJ said as he walked up next Tommy and help him fend off Jason.

"Didn't know. I've rarely seen them in action. Once, maybe twice." Tommy said, his friends hadn't been too open with their new powers when they first re-formed the team.

"Oh well then this should make for an interesting fight." TJ said sarcastically as he tried to catch Jason with his lance while avoiding the black rangers sword.

Rocky faced off against the Green Terra Ranger, trying to shock him with his ape knuckles so that maybe he could knock him out and they could help him. "Hold still!" Rocky grunted as tried to hit him and wound up getting hit himself.

"Now where's the fun in standing still?" the Green Terra Ranger said as he threw Rocky to the ground.

Ryan went after the White Terra Ranger. "Damn it, his shield is making it a little difficult to get in a good hit..." he said to himself as his coyote blade connected with the black shield that protected the White Rangers torso.

"Don't you just love it?" the White Ranger said, taking his ax and catching Ryan upside the head with the blunt end, knocking him to the ground.

"Enough!" Sarahna said as she communicated with her rangers. "I think you've shown them that you're more powerful than they are. Let's let them live with this defeat for now. Next time, they'll die." Sarahna laughed.

Jaxora gripped his sword tightly, fighting the urge to stab the crimson ranger right through his chest. He had been given his orders, and for now he would follow them. But not forever. "Come on, you heard the Empress!" He shouted before leaning down infront of a still morphed Tommy "You lucked out today, old friend." And just like that the four Terra rangers were gone.


	16. Jason Jason

After Darkness Falls

"Jason Jason"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space and I am expanding on them.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Carri lay in her bed, tossing and turning. The Terra Rangers had done a number on them the day before, and they had been two rangers short. Jason was possessed by Maligore's demon, and Kim still hadn't returned. She had gone to see Dulcea about a way to help Jason. that had been two days ago. So far she, nor anyone, had heard from her. Carri was beginning to worry about her surrogate sister, she was able to bend time, so why hadn't she returned yet? Even when she miscalculated, it was only by a couple of hours, not a couple of days. Finally deciding to take something to help her sleep she got up to get some NyQuil. After returning to her room she managed to pass out.

When she woke up around noon the next day she saw a familiar face watching her sleep. "Kim! You're back!" Carri exclaimed, sitting up. She immediately steadied herself from the head rush she got. "But...why are you watching me sleep? It's kinda weird."

Kim made a noise that sounded like the beginning of a giggle before saying "Reason here is, as you're just now waking up, I'm just now getting back." It was true, she had just teleported in and knew Carri would be waking up in a minute or two since it was so late so she decided to surprise her.

"You just got back? Like, just now?" Carri asked, trying to think of what her friend could have been doing for so long that it took her two days to return.

"Yeah, why?"

"You left two days ago. Yesterday was quiet, but the day before that we got our butts handed to us by the Terra Rangers." Carri said as she began to fill her friend in on what had happened in her absence.

Kim listened as her friend explained about how Jason was now leading a team of evil rangers, one of which was their friend Tori Hanson, the blue Wind Ranger. "Now it's your turn, spill. What took you so long to get back?" Carri asked as she finished her story.

Kim went on to explain about how to her it had been at least a year since she left, that she lost track of time and teleported back to within a few days since she left. She didn't realize it had been two days though, she had been hoping to return on the next day. "I was training, but not with Dulcea. She directed me towards another master, towards Lerigot. I filled him in on all that had happened, and I was told that now he was too weak to purge the evil within Jason, it had grown too strong."

"So what took you a year?" Carri asked, wanting to know what actually took her so long.

"This," Kim reached in her pocket and held out Lerigot's wand. "He taught me how to use it, saying I'm the only one strong enough to purge the evil from Jason once and for all." She stuffed the wand back into her pocket and continued "It's not as easy to use that thing as you might think."

"No wonder Divatox wasn't able to use it." Carri said.

"No, that was just a lack of brains." Kim said with a laugh. She knew Carri wanted to know how the wand worked, but she made a promise to Lerigot not to share it's secret with anyone. When you wanted to use it, you had to draw energy from someone, someone good. The more you connected with the better, usually one person would do, but to purge a demon placed by Maligore or Dark Specter, it took at least three or four people. But you could only draw it from them once a day, any more and you risk either severely weakening them, or worse. It's why she had been purged of the demon, Lerigot had drawn energy from four of the Turbo rangers to help her, and since he had drawn energy from his wife to pass through the Nemesis Triangle and he didn't want to risk using any from his baby, he had to use energy from one of the rangers and himself to cage the demon within Jason.

"No arguement there." Carri laughed, throwing the covers off of her and standing up. "Well, I'm going to get in the shower. I have a busy day ahead of me today. Meeting with Kat and all. She stopped by again yesterday, but I was on my way out so I promised I'd talk to her today at Bulkmeier's."

"Ouch, try not to get mad and rip her head off, or send her flying through any walls. You wouldn't want to wreck Bulk's restaraunt." Kim said, half kidding. She knew back in college that there had been time when Carri was tempted to do one of them. She just hoped she wouldn't let her anger, if it to that like it usually did with Kat, get the best of her.

"No promises." Carri said as she walked into her bathroom.

* * *

Jaxora stood next to Tori while the other two ranger battled a few Courtadrones, watching as they dismantled them until there was only one left. Tori cringed as it shrieked when the two rangers ripped its limbs off, and subsequently silenced it by smashing it's head. "Something the matter?" Jaxora asked as he noticed her cringe.

"No. Nothing. I just have a headache, that's all." Tori said. It was more than that, and she knew it. She knew what they were doing was wrong, fighting for Sarahna. But she couldn't help herself, she was under a spell, same as Adam and Mike. The only one not under a spell was Jason, when she looked at him all she saw was pure evil. "I'm going to go lie down." She said as she turned and walked away, leaving them to clean up the mess.

* * *

Tommy parked his Jeep on the side of the road as he entered the florist shop. The first thing he noticed was that Kim wasn't there. Sighing he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to Carri's number. He hoped Kim was back, he had finally worked up the nerve to confront her. He listened to the phone ring, waiting for Carri to pick up.

"Hello?" Carri's voice rang through as she answered.

"Carri, it's Tommy. Is Kim back yet?" He figured Carri would be the first person Kim would go see.

"Yeah, she got back about half an hour ago, why?"

"No reason. Just curious." Tommy replied before saying bye and hanging up.

Carri set her phone down in the seat next to her and said to no one in particular "Well that was odd."

* * *

Kat sat in a booth at Bulkmeier's waiting on Carri. She was supposed to have shown up ten minutes ago, but Kat brushed it off as Carri oversleeping as usual. She looked down and smiled at the ring on her finger, hoping Carri would say yes to what she was going to ask her. Her boyfriend Casey had proposed to her a few days ago, and she wanted Carri to be her Maid of Honor despite their differences. She was still family, and still one of Kat's closest friends.

She started tapping her fingers on the table as she continued to wait for Carri to arrive. Finally stopping when she saw her cousin heading her way. Carri greeted her with a smile as she sat down. "Alright Kat, what is it you wanted to talk to me about that's so important?"

Kat held her hand up and showed the diamond ring to Carri. "Is that from Casey?" Carri asked, watching as Kat nodded. "Holy shit, you could fit a whole town in there!" She exclaimed as she looked at the ring. Normally she wasn't one for jewelry, but that ring was huge. "I suppose I should say Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kat said as she cleared her throat. "How would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

Carri was taken back by her question. "Excuse me?" she asked, blinking.

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor, Carri. Please?" Kat said, her eyes pleading.

"Kat, I'm flattered really, but don't you think you should ask someone else? Someone who isn't under attack?" Carri asked, tryin get her cousin to change her mind.

"No." Kat said plainly. "Despite our differences you are still my cousin and I want you as my Maid of Honor, please Carri? It would mean a lot to me."

Sighing, and not wanting to get into a fight with her cousin, Carri nodded her head in agreement and stood to give Kat the hug she was getting up for. Carri sighed and wondered what she was being punished for. She had never liked Casey, she didn't know why, there was just something about him that never sat right with her, and the last thing she wanted was to be a part of his wedding.

* * *

Kim sat curled up on the couch watching TV. Carri had done her a favor and called in sick for her while she was away, and so they told her to take a few days off. She was planning on going back in tomorrow, but until then she was going to enjoy her day off, wait for Jason and the others to attack so she could try and save him. It was all she could do, Billy and Trini were working on making new Zords, Tommy was who knows where, TJ was at his garage, Carri had just left, Rocky had his school to run, and she didn't know what Ryan did. None of them really knew anything about him other than he was raised by demons and eventually became the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, fighting alongside his dad and sister.

She was watching a commercial about a new chicken place opening up when there was a knock at the door. Rather than yell "come in" she decided to get up and answer it. Standing outside the door was none other than Tommy Oliver himself, bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, Tommy what are you doing here?" Kim asked, confused. Last she checked they were on good terms, he had come by the flower shop and apologized to her for how he had acted during their tenure as Turbo Rangers, but this was unexpected.

Tommy, feeling like he did the day he first asked Kim out, when they were standing by Angel Grove Lake, said "I came..." he sighed, trying to get the words out. He had thought this would be easier now, but it wasn't. "I came to ask you out on a date. Again." He said, trying not to show how nervous he was. He could stare down the most fearsome villain in the universe and not break a sweat, but when it came to Kim, his first love, he was putty.

"Oh, right now?" Kim asked, not sure of what to say. She had been kind of hoping he would ask, being around him so much recently, even if it was battles, had reminded her why she had loved him in the first place. She had been telling herself that if he hadn't asked her before they were through with Sarahna, then she was going to ask him.

"If your free." Tommy replied, not sure of how this was going.

"I'll grab my purse." Kim said as she smiled and walke back into the house, coming back out a minute later and locking the door behind her. She began making her way towards Tommy's Jeep when she turned and saw him still standing on the porch. "If you don't hurry up then I'm driving." She called back, giggling as he quickly jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

He picked himself up off of the sand. His travel through dimensions had taken its toll on him. Jason brushed the sand off of his pants and began to walk towards Angel Grove. This world was facing the same fate as his, destruction at the hands of Jaxora. He had once been possessed by Maligore's demon, trapped within himself, unable to stop from killing his friends over and over. Some had been defenseless, not even Rangers yet. Somehow he had been able to fight the demon after a dozen worlds or so, managed to force it out of him. It's years of control over him left him weak, but he would not rest until he trapped or killed the demon once and for all.

That was why he was here, he had forced the demon out, but like him it had the ability to travel between dimensions, and it had come to this one, entering this Jason's body and merging with the demon trapped within him, making him even stronger. He hoped he wasn't too late, that the Rangers were still alive, and that he would be able to help them. He had gained the ability to seperate someone from the Muranthian demon possessing them, he discovered that on the last world he visited.

Jaxora had taken them to a world where Divatox was just lowering that worlds Jason and Kim into the pit, after Jaxora killed Adam, Tanya, and Justin of that world he managed to split himself from the demon, which is when it took off for this dimension. To try and repent for what the demon made him do he helped the Tommy and Kat of that world, it then he discovered he could pull the demons out and force them back into the pit.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming." Jason said as he made his way to the NASADA compound after seeing the date on a newspaper. If this world was anything like his was, then that's where the Rangers Power Chamber would be.

* * *

Sarahna had watched on with joy as her evil rangers tore the Courtadrones to shreds. It was a fantastic show, she couldn't help but laugh when the one shrieked out in pain as it's arms were ripped off. Something had bothered her though, she hadn't missed her blue ranger look away during the massacre. She wondered if her spell over her was weakening, if it was she would have to fix that. If she didn't need her for the team she would just kill her and be done with it. "Jaxora, Adam, Mike, Tori, in here now!" Sarahna shouted, her voice echoing throughout the halls of the palace.

At once the four Rangers appeared before her. "Yes my Empress, what is it?" Jaxora said, trying his best not to be smug. He was only going to follow he orders for jsut so long. Eventually he would kill her, and the other rangers.

"I want you go stir up some trouble, kill anyone who gets in your way. Got it?"

"Understood." Jaxora said, standing and morphing along with his team.

* * *

Karone sat on her brothers couch watching TV with him. Ashley was at work, running her fashion company, and Zhane was off on a mission for KO-35, so she decided she'd stay and keep him company. His daughter was at her daycare, so it was just the two of them. Karone, off in her own little world, was thinking about Zhane and how they had got back together. A few days ago she had stopped by his place to drop some leftovers for him at Ashley's request when she had seen a locket on his desk. Curious, she opened it and saw a picture of herself within it. After seeing that she had decided that he was worth one more chance, and so they talked, and eventually it led to them being a couple again.

"What're you thinking about?" Andros asked, seeing the unusually huge smile cross his sister's face.

"What? Oh, nothing." Karone said, snapping back into reality.

"Right. Hey, did I show you this?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing an envelope off the table, handing to her.

Karone read who it was from and said "The summons from the U.S Government? Yeah, I went and talked to Jason about it, remember?"

Andros shook his head saying "No, this is a different one. It says they're not giving us a choice in the matter now."

"What? Why?" Karone asked, her anger beginning to show. After all the Rangers did for them, for the planet, they had the nerve to try and force them to do something?

"It says because there are so many Rangers out there, both active and non-active, that the Government sees us as a possible threat since we aren't directly allied with them." He paused and continued "There are too many of us running loose, and they think we need to be kept in check."

"They can't do this. I mean what're they gonna do, start rounding us up like prisoners?"

"It's a possibility. I think I may sign up." Andros said sadly.

"Andros no, you can't. You can't let them force you to do something you don't want to do." Karone said, thinking that if she were still Astronema she would have killed them for trying to force her to do something.

"Karone, I have a family to think of. If they do start rounding us up because we don't agree to their terms, what'll happen to Cierra?"

Karone knew he was right, she remembered what happened on Genus Six, a planet with inhabitants a lot like Earth's, no powers or anything. But a group of them began to display abilities like telekinesis and terrakinesis, they helped keep Zex and his army from invading, and how were they repaid? They were rounded up and put in a facility for not agreeing with their leaders demands. The problem here was that some in the Government thought that the Power Rangers were just a bunch of psychopaths destroying the various cities for amusement, pretending that monsters were attacking and that they were heroes. They believed the Zords and giant monsters were just holograms and that the "Rangers" had set dynamite up in key locations. She knew what they wanted, and it wasn't for them to join them, it was for them to be arrested if nothing else.

"Well I'm not going to sign shit, and you shouldn't either. If they want to try and round me up they can, but they'd better be ready for a fight when they find me." Karone said.

* * *

Rocky was sitting at his desk. It had been a long morning, he covered Jason's classes for him during his absence, and now he had to get started on all the paper work he had to do. He was about to get started when his door opened and Carri walked in, flopping down in one of his chairs and grunting.

"Hi honey, having a bad day?" he asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Sort of. Kat's getting married to that jerk she met in college, and what's worse is I'm her Maid of Honor." Carri said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"So? I bet you'll look good in a dress." He said with a smile. Carri made a face at him and he chuckled. "Come on, I haven't seen you in one since our senior year of high school."

"I've been gone a long time too." Carri reminded him, knowing he didn't like that she had been gone for most of a decade with Jason. No matter how much she stressed the fact that Jason was like a brother to her, it still bugged Rocky to think of them alone together.

"Thanks for reminding me." He said dryly.

"You're welcome." She replied cheerfully. "Anyway, it's not the Maid of Honor thing that bugs me, it's the whole getting married to Casey thing. You know I never liked him."

Rocky sighed "I know, I never liked him either. Before Kat he was with a different girl everyday, and I'm not exagerrating either." Of course, he knew that Carri knew that and that even Kat knew that. They all thought that he was just a rebound guy for when she broke up with Tommy, they never thought that they would still be together today. "Want me to take you out tonight? Anywhere you want to go." He said, hoping that a night with just the two of them would help get her mind of the whole Casey thing.

"Anywhere?" Carri asked mischievely, and Rocky nodded. "Alright, but I'm driving too."

* * *

Billy was down in his lab working with his girlfriend Trini Kwan. Ever since Sarahna had arrived they had reconnected, and were now dating. It was everything he ever wanted in high school, to be with the girl of his dreams. The last few months had been fantastic with Trini, he hoped that it was a sign of things to come. "How's the lion zord coming along?" he asked, not looking away from his own project.

"Good so far. It's almost done." Trini replied. Likewise, the last few months had been fantastic for her too. She had always known that Billy had a crush on her in high school, but he never acted on it. He was too shy, which she found cute. She had been about to ask him out herself when she had left for the Peace Conferences. Of course, she still could have asked him, but she didn't think a long distance relationship would do so well.

"Excellent. Let me know if you need any help." he replied. As he was finishing up on the jaguar zord he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Jason facing him. He immediatley asked "How did you get in here? It's specifically designed not to let in anyone evil." Trini turned to see what the commotion was about, and ran over to join Billy.

Jason sighed, he was right. This dimensions Jason had been taken over. "Billy listen to me, I'm not your Jason. I'm from another dimension and I've come to help you get your own Jason back."

Billy, skeptically asked "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. But if I was evil I would have killed you by now. Listen, I need you to contact the others immediately, I can help save your Jason."

Cautiously Billy did as he was told and contacted the Rangers. As soon as everyone was there Jason asked "Where's Elle? and who's the brunette in yellow?"

"That's Carri Hillard, Kat's cousin." Kim said to him.

Making an "ah" sound, Jason proceeded to tell them his story and how he could help. He explained that due to his weakened state he would need someone to weaken Jaxora so that he could pull him out of Jason.

Kim, believing him, told him that she could help him with that and showed him Lerigot's wand. As they began to formulate a plan the alarms sounded. "It's Jason, and he's brought friends." Billy said as he turned to face the Rangers.

* * *

Arriving on the battlefield they saw Jaxora taking delight in freezing some of the civilians. "Jason stop!" Carri yelled as she ran towards him, morphed as the silver Terra Ranger. Using her Powers she blinded him and the other Terra Rangers while Kim readied Lerigot's wand, drawing positive energy from the other Rangers, significantly weakening Jaxora. But it still wasn't enough to kill him, to purge him from Jason.

The alternate Jason stumbled up to Jaxora, and using his ability drew the demon's essence out and trapped it in a special jar. Kim ran over and caught Jason before he hit the ground and she teleported him back to the Power Chamber.

"You son of a bitch." the alternate Jason said, exhausted. Pulling the demon out had taken the last of his energy, being possessed for so long had taken it's toll on him. Holding the jar up to his face he said "Now, you'll never kill another person." As the words left his lips he collapsed, and the jar rolled out of his hands.

Carri lifted the jar up while Rocky and Tommy checked on the alternate Jason. "He's dead." Rocky said as he checked his pulse. "He have used what he had left to help us. He did say that he's been possessed by Jaxora for years. His Muranthian body was able to hold up until now."

"Let's just hope our Jason is okay." Tommy said as he lifted the alternate Jason up and took him back to the Power Chamber as well.

"Carri, take Jaxora to Kim and tell her to take him to Dulcea or someone. I'm going to go help Ryan and TJ with the others." Rocky said as he ran off.

* * *

Rocky fought against Adam, dodging the Rangers attacks and countering with his own. Using his ape knuckles he tried to do some damage, maybe knock him out so they could help him, but Adam grabbed one and used it against him. It didn't take Rocky long to figure out who it was behind the helmet. He had known Adam longer than anyone else. He always thought that Adam was too pure to be tainted by evil. "Come on man, this isn't you, you can fight it!" Rocky said as he blocked a kick.

"I don't know what your talking about." Adam snarled as he punched Rocky in the gut and then kicked him back.

TJ fought against Mike. "Mike, I know it's you. We fought together against the Psycho Rangers, remember?" TJ said, trying to get through to his old friend.

"I remember, that fight cost Kendrix her life!" Mike said as he pulled out his blaster and attacked TJ.

"That wasn't our fault! And isn't Kendrix living happily on Mirinoi with Leo and their son Johnathan?" Mike just ignored him as he fired away. TJ managed to get close and kicked the blaster away before kicking Mike back.

"Come one guys, Sarahna wants us to come back now!" Tori shouted, jumping back from Ryan. With a few grunts and grumbles the other two Terra Rangers retreated.

* * *

Sarahna was stomping through her throne room, grabbing any Courtadrone that made the mistake of getting close. She had ripped ones head off, flipped another on the ground and stomped its head in, and ripped another to pieces. How could they have defeated Jaxora? It didn't make any sense to her, none at all. None of them had the ability to weaken him, and where had that other Jason come from? There was so much she didn't understand, she needed answers. She held her fist up, and soon it became engulfed in fire and as she let out and angry yell fire spread out from her body and burned all of her Courtadrones, and nearly killed her Rangers.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber the Rangers were told that their Jason was going to be fine, he just needed to stay there and rest for a few days. But, as Rocky had said earlier, the alternate Jason was dead.

Later that night, after they had a private ceremony by the ruins of the old Power Chamber where they buried the alternate Jason, everyone continued on with their plans where they left off.

* * *

Underground in his coffin the alternate Jason lay quiet and still. Suddenly his eyes opened and he began breathing heavily as he said "Holy shit!" and teleported out to another dimension.

* * *

Tommy and Kim sat at Olive Garden having dinner. Kim had to admit, other than being interrupted and losing the alternate Jason, the date had been extremely fun. She had never thought she would've had this much fun with Tommy again. he drove her down to the lake, took her to the carnival, which they never got to do everything they wanted to due to Sarahna, and now they were sitting eating dinner together. She was amazed, and she hadn't been this happy in years.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rocky asked his girlfriend as she pulled out of the parking lot to his school.

"You'll see when we get there." She said with a smile. When they finally came to a stop Rocky looked at her, confused.

"Angel Grove High? I think you're a little late to get anymore credits." he teased.

"No you goof, we're going to the baseball field to hit the ball around."

"That's what batting cages are for." Rocky reminded her.

She looked at him and said "I know that, but I don't know. I guess I'm a little sentimentel about this place, since we were on the same team and all. You know what, just shut up and pitch the ball like a man." She said when she saw the goofy smile he was giving her. She could help but smile back as she said it.


	17. New Ability

After Darkness Falls

"New Ability"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N:Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space and I am expanding on them.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Tommy sat in his apartment, Kim curled up on the couch next to him. He looked down at her, her head was resting on his chest as she slept. It had been a week since they had saved Jason, a long quiet week. That was never a good thing with any of the bad guys they'd faced. But, spending everyday of the week with Kim made it the best week of his life. That second first date had been the greatest night of his life, she had decided to stay over at his place that night, and after eating breakfast the next morning she teleported herself back to her room, hoping Carri wouldn't notice. So far she hadn't. Kim had been staying over every night, and teleporting home the next morning. He couldn't really get mad at her for it, she wasn't using the Rangers teleportation system for her own personal use, she was using the powers granted to her by the Muranthian Pit.

His life was almost perfect now, almost. The day after Jaxora was seperated from Jason he fell into a coma. That, plus making sure the new Zords were ready, plus trying to find a way to free Adam, Tori, and Mike was more than Billy could handle. Luckily Hayley had volunteered to help out. He had been by the Power Chamber to help out and do what he could, which in the way of computers wasn't a whole lot. But mainly he went by to check on his best friend.

Jason was like a brother to him, and he was one of the first people to show Tommy kindness when he first moved to Angel Grove. He even asked him to continue being a Ranger after he nearly killed Jason and the others. Because of all that, he wasn't sure if he could ever repay Jason. But he started when he asked Jason to join the Zeo team as the new Gold Ranger, and for being there for Jason when he lost thsoe Powers, just as Jason had been there for him.

Snapping him from his thoughts was a soft grunt as Kim began to stir and situated herself. He couldn't help but smile, she was just as beautiful, if not more, than the day he first laid eyes on her. He had been preparing for his first match in Angel Grove when he spotted her among her friends. He had wanted to talk to her then, but he needed to focus on his matches. The next day at school he was hoping to see her so he could introduce himself. When he finally found her she was being picked on by two guys he didn't know, and he saw as his chance to be her knight in shining armor.

Those first three years of high school had been the best years of his life up until now. His senior year is when he became hostile towards her, when she wrote that damn letter to him. He regretted being hostile towards her while they worked together on the Turbo team. It wasn't until this past week that he learned why she even wrote the letter in the first place. Zordon had her do it, so that she could become who she is today. Somehow he knew that they would end up at this point, being together again. Even though he was a little mad at Zordon for what he did, he still knew that his old mentor was always looking out for them and always knew what he was talking about.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes Kim looked around and saw Tommy smiling at her. "Hey beautiful." He said with that same smile.

She whined a little, not wanting to wake up. "Hey." She said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "What time is it?" She had to try and make it back before Carri got home, they hadn't told anyone they were back together yet. They wanted everyone's attention to be on Jason as much as possible.

"It's a little after five, why? Got a train to catch?" Tommy joked.

"Something like that." Kim said as she pushed herself into an upright postion. "I have be back before five-thirty you know."

"I know, I know. But isn't there a way you could stop time and stay a little longer?" he teased.

Sleepily laughing Kim said "I wish." She stretched her arms up and out as she yawned. "Will you be here tonight?"

"Aren't I always?" Tommy asnwered. "I'm going to go see how Jason's doing after you leave, but I'll be here when you come back."

"I was gonna go check on him later myself. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other."

"Maybe we will." Tommy said with a smile.

* * *

Carri was proud of herself. Over the past week she had successfully avoided any wedding talk with Kat, told her brother to shove when she quit her job, Kim had taken the container of Jaora to Dulcea who had hidden him away, and now she got to spend more time with her boyfriend than she had in years. Things were going pretty good for her. She was sitting outside Rocky's office waiting on him to finish his paperwork. She had been inside his office, but she had been distracting him by using her telekinesis to move stuff on his desk. So he made her wait outside.

Finally he stepped out of his office. "You ready?" he asked as he slid his coat on.

"You're gonna pay for making me wait out here you know." she said with a devillish grin. She laughed when all Rocky did was blush.

"So, what do you feel like doing tonight?" Rocky asked as they got in his car.

Carri thought for a moment then said "I was thinking about spying on Kim."

"Kim? Why?" Rocky asked, puzzled. Why on Earth would Carri want to spy on Kim?

"Because she's been teleporting out at night and teleporting back before I get up. She thinks I don't know, but it's hard to miss a bright red flash in a dark house."

Rocky sighed, shaking his head. "So she's been sneaking out. Maybe she has a secret boyfriend."

"That's my point, we don't keep secrets from each other, and yet she's keeping one, and I want to know what." Carri said, making a pouty face.

Rocky laughed and said "Maybe you should've been a reporter. You're certainly nosy enough."

"Hey!" Carri said, sticking her tongue out at him. But she knew it was true, anything she ever wanted to find out she snooped around until she found it. She just wished she could find a way to help Jason out of his coma.

* * *

Billy was beginning to feel like he lived in the Power Chamber. He hadn't left it in over a week, he stayed to make sure Jason was alright, and to also find a way to break the spell over the three terra Rangers. He was glad that Tommy had sent someone down to help him and Trini with everything. Hayley may not be his favorite person in the world, but he had to admit that she knew a lot about Ranger tech. Thanks to her the new Zords were nearly completed, and the device they were going to use to disrupt the spell over the other Rangers was almost done as well. The only thing that hadn't changed, not for the better anyway, was Jason. Being seperated from Jaxora was taking its toll on him, much like it did his alternate self. The only idea Billy had had been rejected by Tommy, and Billy himself wasn't even sure it was such a good idea, having Jason take a dip in the pit. But it had worked for Kim, or so he had been told. He didn't see any reason as to why it wouldn't work for Jason.

As he was about to put the finishing touches on the spell disruptor a bright red flash engulfed the room. He turned to see Kim standing behind him. "Billy, don't tell Tommy this, but I'm taking Jason to the pit. I agree with you that it's our best option."

Billy nodded and said "Affirmative. But what should I tell Tommy if he shows up while you're gone?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll only be gone for a minute." And with another red flash both Kim and the comatose Jason were gone.

* * *

Kim appeared just outside the pit. She could see the glow from the lava along the walls. Just being here brought back nightmares she had for weeks on end. She had hoped she never had to return, and she certainly never thought that she would be throwing her brother figure back in there. She felt terrible just thinking about it. But she knew it had to be done. She felt around and removed both his Terra and his Feral morphers so that nothing happened to them. Checking his pockets she found and removed his green cougar ninjetti coin.

"Jason," she said, almost in tears. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but it may be the only way to save your life. I hope you forgive me." She hoisted him up, stepped up on the edge of the pit, and carefully let him go. She watched as his body hit the molten lava below and slowly disappeared. She could taste the saltiness of her tears as the entered her mouth. She hoped that she hadn't just sent Jason to his death. After a few minutes she was beginning to give up hope, when suddenly bright red lightning shot upwards out of the pit.

* * *

Billy had just turned around from talking to Kim and got back to finishing the disruptor when a red flash lit up the room again. He turned around and saw not only Kim smiling at him, but Jason as well. He couldn't believe it, his crazy idea had actually worked. They had their friend back. "That was fast." Billy said, unsure of what else to say.

"Time bending comes in pretty handy." Kim said with a smile. "Tommy," she said into her communicator "you'd better teleport to the Power Chamber right away."

There was no response, just a crimson streak materializing into Tommy. "Jason!" he exclaimed as he saw his friend standing there. "Man, you look like crap." Tommy said as he embraced his bro in a quick hug.

"You don't look so good yourself." Jason teased back. One by one the other Rangers teleported in to see Jason, all of them were glad to see up again, and on their side. Carri was especially happy, she had her surrogate brother back and wasn't trying to literally beat him up.

As the others all talked to Jason and congratulated him on a full recovery, Tommy managed to sneak up behind Kim and plant a kiss on the top of her head. An action that Carri noticed, and made her smile grow even wider.

After everything had calmed down Billy announced that he had finished the disruptor and that soon they should have their other three friends back as well. They just needed to be patient, he was certain Sarahna would attack again soon.

"Sarahna...when I get my hands on her..." Jason said, remembering everything she made him do while Jaxora was in control.

"Calm down, your eyes are glowing." Kim said. At least she knew that was going to happen anyway, her eyes glowed.

"I am calm, just mad at her. I met this great girl just before, you know, and now thanks to her all that is probably ruined." He was of course talking about Emily, but he couldn't let them know that. Not yet.

"Oooh. Jason met a girl." Carri said in a sing song voice. "Tell us, who is she?"

Jason shook his head "You wouldn't like her."

"As long as it's not Emily, she's okay in my book. For now, right Kim?" Carri said, her distaste for Emily clear.

Kim nodded her head and said "Yeah, I remember she broke your heart big time."

"Yeah, I know. And you guys helped me get through it. I know, I know." He said, raising his hands. "It's not Emily, okay. It's someone else. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see if everything's okay between us." And with a flash of red light he was gone.

After that one by one they all left until it was just Billy, Trini, and Hayley left. With nothing left but the Zords, Billy and Trini kindly thanked Hayley and teleported her home as well.

* * *

Jason teleported to his condo, grabbed his motorcycle and took off for Emily's hospital. He hoped she was working today. If so, he was going to have to think of a believable lie, fast. Or he could always tell her the truth, and be berated by Tommy later. But he couldn't help but imagine the outcome being very bleak if he told her the truth. He assumed he'd know what to do once he saw her.

As he parked his motorcycle up close to the building he saw Emily walking out the door and heading his way. He quickly hopped off and set his helmet down. He was nervous, not sure of what to tell her. Could he trust her with a secret like that? He wasn't sure. "Emily!" he called out as he jogged to meet her. Seeing the look she gave him, he knew she wasn't happy.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, glaring at him. "I've been trying to call you, I even stopped by your place a few times. Mind explaining the sudden disappearance?" She knew she seemed mad, and she was. But she was more hurt than anything. They were just starting to reconnect, on the path to becoming a couple again like she wanted, and then he suddenly just vanished without a word. Of course she couldn't go ask his friends about him, they all probably hated her now.

"I was..." Jason started, he knew he couldn't keep lying to her, not if he wanted to make this work. "Come over to my place and I'll explain everything." He said, making up his mind.

"Everything?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, everything."

After they arrived at his condo and he grabbed them both something to drink he sat down across from her and proceeded to tell her everything. Everything from the time he was first chosen as a Ranger to what had happened up until today. It was a long story, one that he didn't think she would believe. As he told her the story he could tell she thought he was crazy, that she didn't believe him. Why should she? He had just disappeared for a while with no explanation.

Once he finally finished she opened her mouth to say something, shut it, and opened it again as she stood. "Jason you need help. Serious help. You believe your a Power Ranger? You're a little old to be thinking that, aren't you?" She, like most of her friends and co-workers believed that the Power Rangers were extraterrestrial, how else could they have those amazing abilities?

He had hoped not to do this, but if he wanted her to believe him he'd have to give her proof of some kind. "Emily, wait." He said as he stood and rolled up his sleeve. Once she turned around and rolled her eyes at the morpher, thinking it was a toy, he calmly said "Black Ice Power!" In a flash of black light Jason was gone, and in his place stood the black Terra Ranger.

Emily looked on in amazement. She couldn't believe it, he had been telling her the truth. He was a Power Ranger, a genuine Power Ranger. And she was dating him. It made all of his random disappearances back in high school and college make sense. She didn't know whether to faint or walk over and remove his helmet. Deciding on the latter, she walked over, unclasped his helmet and leaned in to give him a kiss.

* * *

Later that night Carri and Rocky were sitting outside Tommy Oliver's apartment on the balcony. It had taken a lot of her energy to get up there unnoticed, she had used her telekinesis to lift both herself and Rocky up in the air, being careful not to be spotted. It wasn't easy to levitate ones self, which is why Andros, Zhane, and Karone never did it too often, but it was doable, just exhausting.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Rocky whispered into her ear. This was the last thing he wanted to do with his girlfriend. He had never liked it when his younger siblings spied on him when he was in high school, so he certainly didn't want to spy on anyone. But somehow Carri had talked him into it.

"Shhh. Do you want to get us caught?" Carri whispered back. Rocky shook his head no. She knew this was a bit immature, but if Kim wasn't going to tell her where she had been going, then she was going to find out for herself. Besides, it had been a while since she had done something mischievious.

"What makes you think she'll show up here?" Rocky asked "Last I checked they were on speaking terms, but not on dating terms." If they were on dating terms, it was certainly something he missed.

"Because I saw him sneak up behind Kim and kiss the top of her head earlier, now shush!" Carri quickly whispered back. A few minutes passed and nothing. She checked her watch, it around the time that Kim usually left the house. She should've been showing up any minute. A few more minutes passed and then there was a red glow in the good Doctor's apartment. Carri watched as the glow vanished and left Kim standing in the middle of the room. "Bingo." Carri said triumphantly. She waited until Tommy and Kim had their backs turned before she levitated Rocky and herself back down to the ground.

Once they made it back to her car she gloated "See, I told you I knew where she would go."

"Yes, you were correct Detective Hillard." Rocky said sarcastically. He still didn't like being apart of this, having spied on them and all.

"Detective Hillard, has a nice ring to it." Carri said as she plretended to think it over. She was happy for her friend. These past few days Kim had seemed happier than she had in years, and now she knew why. It was nice seeing the two of them together again, even if they were keeping it secret.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" Rocky asked, his stomach growling.

"Fine, fine, if you must eat then we'll go get you something." Carri teased as she leaned over and gave him a kiss before starting the car up and heading for the nearest Arby's.

* * *

The next morning Jason woke up and felt Emily lying against him. Last night after she kissed him they moved on to other things, and for him it had been amazing. He glad he had bumped into her at that bar, grateful to Zack for pushing him to go talk to her, and most of all he was glad he didn't have to lie to her anymore. Everything was perfect. He heard her groan as she rolled off of him and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Morning." he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning to you too." Emily replied as laid back down kissed his cheek.

"I've got to be going soon, I have an early class today." He said, not wanting to get up, not wanting to leave this moment.

"It's okay, I have to be at work at nine." Emily said, sitting back up to let him up. "I'll meet you at Charlie's Bar later?" she asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Jason replied before giving her another kiss.

* * *

Sarahna was still seething over the loss of Jaxora. She looked over at her three Terra Rangers, then over at Xinas. It was time to send her pawns back out into battle. This time there was no goal other than revenge. Her plans had been going so well, she got what she wanted, Dark Specter's power was now her own, and she had unleashed the evil within Jason, making him her subordinate. But those goodie-goods had to go an mess everything up, and for that she was going to make them pay.

"Rangers, Xinas!" she growled angrily. The four warriors quickly came and bowed before her. "Today, we are going to kill those puny Rangers. I don't want any of them left standing, do you understand? Unleash everything you have!"

"Yes, Empress." the four answered in unison.

"Good." Sarahna said, this time she would show no mercy to anyone.

* * *

Jason arrived at the school when his communicator beeped. "Now?" he asked before holding it up and saying "Go ahead Billy."

"Jason, Sarahna is attacking over by Ernie's old Juice Bar, the others are already on their way, I need you to come and get the disruptor before heading over there." Billy's voice rang through.

"Right, I'm on my way." Jason said before teleporting in a flash of red light.

Once he arrived on the battlefield with the disruptor he immediately began setting it up. As he did so, he watched as Tommy battled Xinas, Kim and Carri took on Sarahna, and the other fought the three Terra Rangers. "Gotta hurry..." he said to himself as he finished setting it up. Once he turned it on he watched as the three Terra Rangers stopped fighting and began grabbing their heads and thrashing around. Not long after, they de-morphed and collapsed. Ryan, TJ, and Rocky quickly grabbed them and teleported them back to the Power Chamber.

He was preparing to enter the fight himself, go take on Sarahna and have one of the girls help Tommy when he saw Sarahna kick Kim away and throw Carri to the ground and prepare to stab her with her sword. Quickly teleporting he arrived in front of Sarahna in time to grab her sword, and before he could punch her to knock her away he saw red lightning crawling down his arm into his palm before it shot out as blast of kinetic energy that sent her flying into the building behind her.

Stunned by what had just happened he looked at his hands, saw the lightning crawl along his arms into his palms and form a red orb with red lightning crawling around it. He wasn't sure how he ahd just done that, as far as he knew all he could do was teleport from place to place. "Carri," he said, still shocked, "go help Tommy with Xinas. Kim, you too. I'll take care of Sarahna." The girls did as he said, knowing that he wanted revenge on her for what she did to him.

He watched as Sarahna pulled herself from the wall, her outfit torn. "That really hurt." She said through clenched teethas she stared at the morphed silver ranger. Quickly she ran and leapt into a kick, her boot connecting with his helmet, knocking him back. Before she could strike him again he teleported behind her and slammed her into the wall.

"My Empress," Xinas said as he fought the three Rangers. "Perhaps it may be wise to retreat for now, due to the unexpected circumstances."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She hadn't expected the Rangers to take back their friends so easily, nor had she expected that new power that somehow manifested in Jason. "This isn't over silver ranger." She said as she vanished, followed by Xinas.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber the seven Feral Rangers gathered around the three Terra Rangers. "How are they?" TJ asked once everyone was there.

"They're going to be fine. They're just exhausted. But, they can't morph into the Terra Rangers anymore. The morphers were destroyed, apparently that's where most of the spell was contained." Billy went on to explain "The evil of her spell ate away at the Powers, slowly but surely. When the machine disrupted the spell and removed it, it caused the morphers to overload. They're useless now."

A few minutes later the three Rangers awoke and had everything explained to them. After the explanation was finished Billy teleported them back to their homes, Tori went back to her apartment in Blue Bay Harbor, Adam was sent home to his wife Tanya, and Mike was sent back to Mirinoi.

* * *

That night, before he was supposed to meet Emily, Jason met with Kim and Carri down by the beach. He hoped Kim would have some sort of insight to what he had done earlier, he hoped that maybe something similar had happened to her so he could get some answers. Assuming she knew.

"Kim, do you have any idea how I did that earlier?" he asked, referencing the red lightning and hoping for a positive answer.

"My guess, our powers out expanding. The other day I got a paper cut at work, and it healed right away." she said. She knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was the best she had to offer. She had been meaning to speak with Dulcea about it, but more important issues kept coming up.

"That would make sense I guess." he said somewhat disappointed. "So now I can teleport, and shoot out kinetic energy. And you can teleport between time and space, and now heal." _And on top of that we both have a very long time to live_, he added in his head.

"Don't sound so disappointed Jase." Carri said as she nudged him. "I love to be able to do what you guys can."

Jason just smiled and nudged her back. Looking at his watch he stood and said "Sorry to cut this short, but I have somewhere to be. I'll see you tomorrow." Before either of the girls could ask where he was headed he teleported out.

"Wonder where he's headed off to in such a hurry." Kim mused. Knowing full well he was going to meet his secret girlfriend.

"Shouldn't you be going to meet up with your boyfriend soon?" Carri asked, letting Kim know that she knew.

"What?" Kim asked, shocked.

"I know you've been sneaking out at night, hard to miss a red flash in pure darkness." Carri said with a slight chuckle.

"You were supposed to be asleep." Kim pointed out, looking back out at the water.

"Well I wasn't." Carri said plainly. "How are things with you and Tommy?" She saw the look Kim was giving her and went ahead and said "I was outside his place last night, with Rocky, and we saw you teleport in. Sorry."

Kim looked at her, she knew she should be mad at her sister figure, but she also knew that if she Carri was keeping something from her that she probably would have done the same thing. Curiousity did usually get the best of her. "It's okay. I would've done the same thing." she said. "And things between us are going great, so far. Hopefully it keeps up."

"Well that's good, I'm glad to hear it. You deserve to be happy." Carri said, leaning over and giving her friend a squeeze. "I've got to go now, going to meet up with Rocky. Later."

"Later." Kim said as she watched her friend run back towards her car. Once Carri was out of sight Kim turned back to watch the dark ocean waves crash against the shore. The night air was cool and peaceful. She lay back in the sand, just enjoying the quiet before she was going to head to Tommy's. She was thinking about kidnapping him and bringing him back here to enjoy the night air. Mind made up, she teleported out.


	18. Nightmares

After Darkness Falls

"Nightmares"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Saban/Disney. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's cougar ninjetti power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: I have to admit, KSuzie's "The Coin's" inspired the first part of this chapter, so I do not take full credit for that. Kim's powers were inspired by KSuzie, but unlike KSuzie's she cannot travel between dimensions, only time and space and I am expanding on them.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Karone lay there on her brothers couch, she had stayed later than she meant to so he invited her to stay the night. It was fine with her, Zhane still hadn't returned from his mission in space. She was having difficulty falling asleep though, so she just laid there staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think that Andros was making the wrong decision by signing up with the U.S Government. They were going to try and take control of him, she just knew it. Either that or try and force him and her off of Earth. They were human, but they weren't from Earth so they were viewed as aliens, as freaks by some. She hated it, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. Andros wasn't about to leave the life he had built here on Earth. His wife was here, and even if he did leave what would become of his daughter? All these thoughts raced through her head as she tried to sleep.

Suddenly she heard a crash, like glass breaking. As she got up to investigate she could of sworn that she smelled smoke, and heard more glass breaking. Making her way into the kitchen she saw that she did indeed smell smoke, the house was on fire! She searched frantically for the fire extinguisher that they kept in the kitchen, finally finding it. As she began to put the fire out she heard Ashley ask what all the noise was about before screaming "Oh my God!" and rushing to help Karone put the fire out.

The fire was spreading quicker than they were putting it out, and it didn't help that they saw smoke also coming from the living room. "Karone, go and wake Andros, I'll grab Cierra. Come on, now!" Ashley ordered as she took off for the stairs to make sure her baby was safe.

Karone, spraying all that was left in the extinguisher threw it out and took off to wake her brother. It wasn't easy to wake him, but after slapping him a few times he did wake up. "Andros come on, we have to get out of here. The house is on fire!" Karone said as she pulled him to his feet.

"What?" he said, the phrase "house on fire" alerting him. "Where's Ashley, and Cierra?" he asked, noticing his wife was missing.

"She's getting Cierra, now come on we have to go!" As they rushed down the stairs Karone stopped to grab her cell so she could proceed to call 911 and get a team out here as soon as possible. After being told that the fire department would be there as soon as possible she thrust her phone into her pocket and held the door open for Andros, Ashley, and Cierra to make it out first. Once outside they saw a group of maybe a dozen people standing in the street, smiling. At the front of the group was the rude host from Bulkmeier's that Karone had met.

Jack smiled as he watched the family run out of their burning home, he had seen Karone walking along the sidewalk earlier, and decided that he would finally get his revenge on her tonight. He was going to cause her the same emotional pain that she caused him all those years ago. He had hoped that once the Astro Rangers had defeated her, that they would have locked her up. But instead they let her live in Angel Grove for a time, never making her pay for her crimes, never making her repent. Instead he heard talk of her actually _becoming_ a Ranger. It sickened him the way she was never made to pay. She was free to go because "she had been brainwashed into doing that." He didn't believe that for a minute, and one way or another he was surely going to see her pay.

Karone glanced at his side and saw a gun, he raised it and was preparing to pull the trigger before she used her telekinesis to force him to drop it. She wanted to run over there beat him to death, or at least near death.

Andros' eyes were wide with terror as he saw the look that crossed his sister's face. Rather than let her slip back into old ways, which he was ashamed to admit that he was tempted to do at the moment, he grabbed her and told her to come on, that they needed to get out of there.

Karone told them to hang on as she used her communicator from when she served with the now Zeo Rangers to teleport them to the Power Chamber.

* * *

After leaving Emily's that night, and not telling her about the expansion of his powers, Jason made his way to Angel Grove Lake to try and learn how to properly use this new ability. He'd hate to not have control over it and accidently point at something or someone and sending it flying who knows how far. However, no matter how much he tried he couldn't get it to work. Had it been a one time thing? He didn't think so, seeing as how his teleportation had stuck all these years.

He tried to remember how he felt when it first happened. When he saw Carri in danger, he felt the need to save her, to protect her. He closed his eyes, oncentrating on his need to protect the citizens of Angel Grove he held his hand out towards the lake, focusing. When he opened them he saw red lightning crawling along his arm. He imagined a trigger in his mind, and when he pulled that trigger a blast of kinetic energy shot out, and the water splashed like a full size adult just jumped in. He couldn't help but laugh a little, he had been out here for hours trying to figure out to get it work, and he finally found it.

He looked at his hands, the red lightning creeping along and connecting through his fingertips. He focused his mind on what he wanted the energy to do, and when he looked the energy had formed into a orb hovering just iver his hand with the red lightning crawling along it. "This is amazing." he said to himself as he dispersed the lightning. He wondered why it had taken this ability so long to manifest, it was a mystery that proabably wouldn't ever be solved.

As he was preparing to walk back to his motorcycle his communicator chirped. "Sarahna's attacking now?" he asked in disbelief as he raised his communicator to his lips.

"No, not now." Billy's voice rang through. "It's something else, something you and the others should see. Teleport here immediately."

"Right." Jason said before disappearing in a flash of red light.

* * *

Tommy and Kim were the last to arrive in the Power Chamber. They had been asleep when the sound of both of their communicators woke them. They wondered what this was all about, it had to be important for Billy to wake them at two in the morning. "What wrong Billy?" Kim asked as they stepped forward, noticing Andros, Karone, and Ashley there as well.

"Andros, this is a surprise." Tommy said, seeing the former red Astro Ranger.

"Yes, and an unfortunate one." Billy said "take a look at this." He stepped aside to reveal what was happening on the viewing screen. They watched as a house was slowly burning. Outside of it was a group of people laughing and carrying on. The fire department was there, but they were barely doing anything to prevent the fire.

"Once we realized the fire department wasn't actually going to try to stop it, Billy contacted Lightspeed for us, they're rushing here as fast as they can to put out the fire..." Andros said sadly. The Rangers watched as the group of people unfolded a banner along the street that read "KILL ASTRONEMA!"

"That's your home?" Tommy asked Andros. The former red Ranger nodded in silence. He couldn't believe it, civilians were attacking the peole who had saved them.

Jason examined the screen and after letting out a heavy breath he turned to Karone and said "Isn't that the guy from Bulkmeier's? The one that was fired for refusing you service?"

"Yeah, and if I was still who he thinks I am I'd have killed him on the spot tonight." She sighed and continued "He pulled a gun on us after we made it outside, and I doubt the police are going to do anything about it."

"That's awful. Ashley, I'm so sorry." Carri said as she walked over and placed her hand on her friends shoulder. She had met Ashley back in high school, and the two had quickly become friends.

Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Thank you. It'll be alright though, it's just a house. It can be rebuilt. What's important is that we made it out." Carri nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arm around her friend.

A few minutes later the Lightspeed Rangers arrived on the scene and quickly forced the fire fighters out of the way and began to put the fire out. "I'm heading down there." Jason said before vanishing in a flash of red light. He was quickly followed by Kim and Tommy, Ryan, and Carri. Rocky and TJ stayed behind to comfort their friends.

Carri arrived behind Jason and quickly rushed past him towards the man Jason pointed out earlier. After tapping him on the shoulder Carri punched his smiling, smug face, knocking him to the ground. "That was for my friend you asshole!" Carri seethed. She was trying her hardest not to kneel down and continue beating him. In the end she walked over to join her friends. Once she was in the crowd she flicked her wrist and sent the guy she punched sliding across the yard behind him and into a rose bush. "I feel a little better now." Carri said, smiling at Jason.

Jason slightly turned and saw the man picking himself up out of a rose bush, scratches all over his face. "You didn't..." Jason said, but the look on her face told him otherwise. "Carri..." he began.

"He's lucky I didn't break an arm." Carri said, cutting Jason off. She hoped her friends saw that, she did it for them.

* * *

Karone watched the viewing screen, silently cheering Carri on as she punched Jack, and snickering as she watched him slide backwards into the bush.

* * *

Tommy noticed Carri's actions and walked over to talk to her. He knew he was about to make her mad, but he didn't care. "Carri, what was that?" Tommy whispered once he reached her.

"I did a favor for my friends. Yell at me if you want, but I'm not apologizing for anything." Carri said, getting up in Tommy's face.

"I'm not asking you to aplogize, just not to use your powers for personal vendetta's. What if he had hit the house and really gotten hurt?" Tommy said.

"I gave him what he deserved." Carri argued "And besides, I knew where he was going to stop." She lied, she hadn't thought about what might happen if he had hit the house. She got lucky that the bush was where it was.

* * *

Kim sighed, it was just another boring day at the flower shop. Customers came, and customers went, lunch took forever to arrive but when it did she was happy because Tommy had stopped by, then it was back to work. She couldn't believe it had already been a week since Andros's hou had burned down. Luckily they had plenty of money due to Ashley owning her own company, each of the Rangers had offered their homes to them, but they declined, thanking them for their offers. They had moved into an apartment until they could get their house rebuilt. Hopefully it wouldn't be long. Finally it was almost time to head home. She waited anxiously for five o'clock. She and Jason were finally going to go see Dulcea about the new abilities they had acquired. She couldn't wait.

Once five o'clock finally hit she locked up and teleported to Jason's condo where he was waiting on her. "Ready to go?" she asked as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"Been ready all day, been waiting on you." He laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him and teleported, Jason quickly followed her.

* * *

Rocky was sitting behind his desk finishing his , TJ, Ryan, and Adam were outside his office sparring, he was planning on joining them once he was finished. A lot of new students had enrolled today and he was trying to get it set up so that they start by the end of the week at the latest. He ran his fingers through his short hair, looking at the stack of papers still left. It would take him another half hour to get through with them. Sighing, he got back to work.

* * *

Tommy jumped over Adam's kick and countered with one of his own, only for Adam to catch it and flip him. Helping Tommy up Adam said "Nice try man, but you gotta do better than that."

Tommy allowed Adam to help him to his feet, shaking his head he said "Nice move. I should've seen it coming though. Hey, check them out." He motioned towards Ryan going one on one with TJ.

"I didn't know Ryan knew martial arts, did you?" Adam asked, taking note of how good Ryan was.

"Yeah, I taught him a few moves the other week in my spare time. Wanna take him on?"

Adam nodded his head as he said "I'm thinking about it. When's Rocky getting through? I know he said a lot of students enrolled today, but I thought he would have been done by now." Adam had already finished the paperwork for his new students at his dojo.

"He should be through any minute now, but who knows?" Tommy said as he picked up his towel and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Nice moves out there." Adam said as Ryan walked over and joined them.

"Who won?" Tommy asked, curious to see if the moves he taught Ryan paid off.

"I did." Ryan said, proud of that fact. "How about over here?"

"I did." Adam said triumphantly. It wasn't often he was able to best Tommy. "Old age must be slowing him down." Adam joked, receiving a slight shove from Tommy.

Tommy took a sip of his water. He enjoyed this, it made him feel like he was back in high school again. They didn't do much sparring in college, due to the fact that they were in LA most of the time and nothing beat the Youth Center back then. Too many fond memories. Another reason was that Adam had been moving around for a while, working as a stuntman in films and TV shows. He had moved back to Angel Grove in two-thousand and six, a year before the Sentinel Knight called him back into duty.

"You have any plans with Kim tonight?" Adam asked, just asking that made him feel like they were back in high school. After she wrote that letter to Tommy during their senior year he never thought they'd get back together again. But he was glad they did, they were really good together.

"Nah, she and Jason went to see Dulcea. There's no telling when she'll be back." He knew that they had gone to talk to her about something, but about what he had no idea. She hadn't been willing to share that information. It irked him a little, but she was entitled to her secrets. He didn't like it, but he wanted this relationship to work, so he was going to try to get over it.

"Oh really? Man that seems like so long ago..." Adam blushed when he thought about the kiss Dulcea had given him, telling him he was "a frog, like the one you kiss."

TJ laughed at Adam's blushing.

"Better not let Tanya catch you thinking about another woman." Tommy joked, laughing as Adam scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

They all turned their heads as the heard a door open. "'Bout time!" Adam said as Rocky exited his office.

"Hey man, sorry it took so long." Rocky said as he walked over to the group. "You wouldn't believe how many people enrolled today. It was crazy."

"I bet. So who do you want first? The winners here are Ryan, and yours truly." Adam said as he pointed to himself and smiled.

Rocky chuckled and said "I think I'll challenge the new guy." None of them really knew Ryan that well, so they were glad that he had agreed to hang out with them. Since he had joined the team they had hung out a little, but not much. Not enough to really get to know him anyway.

"Be that way." Adam joked. "I've got to be going anyway, Tanya said she'd have dinner ready at seven, and it's six-thirty now. I told not to bother, but she never listens to me. Sorry guys, but I'll catch up with you later!" Adam grabbed his bag and waved bye to his friends as his headed for the door.

Tommy and TJ watched as Ryan and Rocky headed over to the mats. "My moneys on Ryan." TJ said as he looked over at Tommy.

"I don't know, Rocky does have more experience." Tommy said, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

On his way home Adam thought about how he was glad Rocky hadn't chosen to spar with him. Even though he didn't remember much from being under Sarahna's spell, he did remember fighting Rocky, trying to kill him. It was something he didn't particularly care to remember. Rocky had been his best friend for years, he had never harbored any ill feelings towards Rocky. But that spell turned his brotherly love for his friend into pure hatred. He hated remebering that, and he was afraid sparring with him might make the nightmares seem all too real.

He had been having nightmares about it for a little over a week now. Each one ended the same way, he was standing over his best friends corpse, laughing. He'd wake up in a cold sweat every night, and after reassuring himself that it was just a dream and getting a glass of water he would slowly fall asleep again. He couldn't stand it, he was afraid that if the nightmares kept going that he would go insane from them. The comfort he could give himself was that it was all a dream, that his Terra Powers had been destroyed.

He pulled into his driveway and parked his car, heading inside to smell the home made spaghetti. "Mmm smells delicious." He said as he went over and gave his wife a kiss. He hadn't told her about the nightmares, he wasn't sure how to. But he knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"Just leave some for me. I made it, so I think I deserve to at least get a taste or two." Tanya joked as she went and set out a couple of plates. She could tell something had been bothering her husband, she assumed it was the fact that he had recently been under a spell that forced him to attack his friends, but she wasn't sure. She wanted to pry, to force him to open up to her, but she knew that when he was ready he would. Although she often wanted to, she never forced him to tell her anything, he had always come to her to talk when he was ready.

"I'll try. You know me." Adam said with a laugh as he began to fix his plate.

* * *

Jason and Kim had arrived on Phaedos, to see if Dulcea could provide some insight as to why their powers were expanding. The only explanation she had to offer though was that they had probably always been there, but she was not sure why they would have taken so long to manifest. She was sorry that she wasn't able to be much help to her pupil and her Murathian twin.

Arriving back at his condo a little after they left the flower shop due to Kim bending time, Jason remarked "Well that was helpful." He had hoped to be told why they were growing, what was causing them to grow. Not an "I'm not sure."

Kim sighed and said "I know, but she doesn't have all the answers. Not even Zordon had them all." When she was a teenager she had thought that maybe he did have them all, but as time passed she came to the realization that he didn't. That didn't stop her from loving him like a father though, he had always been there for his rangers when they needed him. That was all she could really ask for.

"I know. It's just, I want answers and I don't know who to turn to." His own mentor, Aulyan, had disappeared. Jason had travelled back to his old masters temple on Harkin once before only to find it vacated. He asked around, but no one seemed to know where he had gone. Dulcea was his last shot at finding answers.

"Hey, as long as we're still us, and not some four headed demon with a god complex then we don't need answers, right?" She too was disappointed, her mentor not having the answers they seeked. As they sat down on his couch she began to think of anyone else she knew who might be able to help them.

"You remember the days when out biggest problem was trying to find out who Rita's evil Green Ranger was?" Jason asked, thinking about how that was, by comparrison a much simpler problem.

Kim lifted her head up when she heard the name "Rita."

"That's it!" she said, an idea striking her.

"What's it?" Jason asked, confused. "Did I miss something?"

Kim stood up and turned to face him. "I've heard rumors of Rita, that she wasn't killed in Zordon's wave, instead she was purified, made good. I've also heard that she was able to regain her magic and moved to someplace called the Mystic Realm, where she created her own set of Ranger Powers and connected them to the morphing grid." Jason looked at her, not liking where this was going. "Maybe she can help us find some answers!"

Jason quickly stood, nearly shouting. "No way! I refuse to go anywhere near that witch, purified or not she's still Rita Repulsa!"

Kim smiled slyly at him. "You don't have a choice." She quickly grabbed his arm and teleported them to the Mystic Realm.

* * *

"I told you Rocky would win." Tommy said as he and TJ watched Rocky help Ryan up.

"Yeah, you were right. You can stop gloating now." TJ said as he saw the smile across Tommy's face.

Ryan and Rocky both walked over and grabbed their towels and water. "What do you say to one more round, Tommy against TJ then we all go out for a drink?" Rocky asked, he had no plans with Carri that night, as she stuck talking about the wedding with Kat.

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said as he made his way out to the mats, motioning for TJ to follow. It had been a long time since he had sparred with the second red Turbo Ranger.

"Just don't cry when I beat you." TJ joked as he moved across from Tommy.

* * *

Carri groaned, this was the last place on Earth, last place in the universe, she wanted to be. Kat was her cousin, and she loved her dearly, but that didn't mean she wanted to be involved in her wedding. Carri was not a wedding girl, she had never even thought about what she wanted her wedding to be like. The fact that she didn't like Kat's fiancee didn't help matters either. She had never been able to put her finger on it, but there was just about Casey that rubbed her the wrong way.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked as she heard Carri groan, oblivious to Carri not wanting to be there.

"Oh nothing, I have a headache. That's all. Didn't sleep too well last night." she lied, she had slept fine. She had ever since she learned that the people responsible for burning Andros's house had been locked up, along with the fire fighters they had on their side. That explained why the fire fighters didn't really do anything to try and put the fire out. They stood around, hoping to be passed off as concerned neighbors, but after speaking with some of them the police quickly learned otherwise and had them all arrested for attempted murder.

Carri, figuring there had to be more to it than the guy just not liking Karone, did some digging. It turned out that when she invaded Angel Grove and attacked the citizens who were gathered in the streets, she killed his wife with one of her lightning bolts. Carri understood that he would want revenge for that, but she also knew that Karone had been brainwashed at the time and had no control over her actions.

"Maybe you should go home then." Kat said, pulling Carri away from her thoughts. Her cousin had been distant all day, like she was somewhere else.

Carri yawned and said "Yeah, maybe. I'll see you later Kat."

"Bye." Kat said as she watched her cousin walk out the door. She was saddened by the fact that they didn't along like they used to Though she knew it was partially her fault for being so jealous of Carri's friendship with Kim. She was hoping that by asking Carri to be her Maid of Honor they could start repair their relationship.

* * *

Sarahna made her way into the old monster workshop where Xanas was busy creating a new monster. She looked around at all the clay molds she had turned down, there were some on shelves, some on the work table, and some on the floor. She hoped this next mold would be fearsome, able to destroy the rangers. Or at least keep them busy while she formulated a plan to get a new group of evil Rangers. She looked at the pouch she kept tied to her waist. Within it lay the six original power coins. She had managed to swipe them again before leaving Volacia. Hopefully she would be able to use Zedd's old staff to re-energize at least three of them.

"Xanas!" she shouted as she crossed the room towards her minion.

"Yes my Empress, what can I do for you?" Xanas asked, never looking up from his creation.

"You can hurry up and finish that pathetic creation. I want it done within the next five minutes, any later and I'll be using your head as a candy dish, got it?" she said angrily. She was still pissed about losing all of her Rangers, things had been running smoothly until that other Jason had stepped in. When she found him she was going to kill him, and then she was going to kill the one she had been fighting.

"Yes, of course. Perfect incentive as always my Empress." Xanas said as he began to work faster.

Stomping out of the room, Sarahna returned to her throne room where Xinas bowed before her. "Fetch me a glass of water. Now!" she bellowed. Xinas quickly ran off to do as he was told.

As she sat on her throne and held her head she saw a red flash reflect off the balcony. Standing and turning to see what it was she smiled. This had to be her lucky day, standing before her was Jason. But there was something different about him, upon closer inspection she realized what it was. "You're that other Jason aren't you? The one that helped to foil my plans."

Jason nodded, saying "Yes, and I figured that while I'm at it, I may as well finish the job and kill you." He was glad to learn that Sarahna was the main villain of this time in this dimension. He hadn't been able to get revenge on her for what she did to him in his own world, and it was too late for that now thanks to Jaxora. He was determined to make her pay for killing his girlfriend Elle. It didn't matter that it wasn't the same Sarahna. Elle had been trying to save him from Sarahna's clutches when the evil witch drew one of her daggers and slit the blue Rangers throat before his eyes. The pain of watching his girlfriend die as he was dragged off by her killer was more than he had been able to bear. What's more once Jaxora had control over his body he had forced Jason to relive the moment over and over until he finally broke out of his mental prison and force the demon out, where he followed him here and helped this dimensions Rangers be rid of him.

Grabbing her staff and readying it for an attack she replied "Good luck with that." As soon as she finished her sentence she sent volts of electricity flying towards him, he quickly teleported and appeared behind her, kicking her forward before teleporting again and knocking her to the ground.

Sarahna quickly jumped back up and swung her staff around, catching Jason in the back with it and slamming him into the wall. "That must have been a bone breaker." she said. She made her way over to him as he hit the ground and she placed her boot on his throat, choking him as she said "You still haven't fully recovered. Too bad." He started to say something, but she increased the pressure on his throat, keeping him quiet. Lowering her staff towards him she sent volts of electricity surging into his body. Watching, and laughing as he seized with pain.

Xinas entered the room with her water, dropping it as he watched her torture the Ranger. Sarahna's eyes widened and she squealed in delight as his body burned, smoking rising from it and filling the room. Finally satisfied, Sarahna removed her foot from his burnt vorpse and ordered Xinas to clean up his mess and dispose of the body. Xinas quickly moved to do as he was told. Sarahna headed back towards the workshop, running into Xanas and his new monster along the way.

"Good, he's ready. I want you to go down to Earth and attack Jason's old high school, kill anyone around." she said as she held her staff up under the monsters chin, one of the corners of the "Z" poking him.

"Yes, of course Empress." Mantisaur said fearfully. There was something about the look in her eyes that shook him to his core.

"Good. Succeed and I won't kill you." she said, lowering the staff and motioning for him to be on his way.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky, TJ, and Ryan were all at Charlie's Bar when their communicators beeped. They quickly set their drinks down and headed outside. "Go ahead Billy." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Guys, there's some sort of praying mantis type monster attacking Angel Grove High. You'd better get down there. I'll send Jason and Kimberly as soon as I can, Carri's already on her way." Billy's voice rang through.

"Right, come on guys." Tommy said as they made sure no one was around before morphing into the crimson, blue, green, and black Feral Rangers.

* * *

Once they arrived on the battlefield they saw Carri already engaging the monster. She was using her Fox Daggers to strike at the monster. Each of the Rangers pulled out their weapons and ran to attack the monster. As they were getting close a group of about six Courtadrones arrived to block their path. "You guys take care of the clowns, I'm going to help Carri!" Rocky said as he leapt over the Courtadrones and ran to assist his girlfriend.

Tommy led the other Rangers into battle against the Courtadrones. Using his Tiger Sword he was able to quickly dismantle one of them, and swing it into another.

Ryan used his Panther Staff to knock over one and send it sliding into another one, causing it to fall and for them both to short circuit.

TJ used his Lion Lance to pierce through one and throw it onto the last one, quickly dismantling them.

Meanwhile Rocky and carri had their hand full with the monster. It had already used it's pincers to snap Carri's daggers in half, and Rocky's electric jolts from his Ape Knuckles had no effect on it. "This doesn't look good." Carri said, holding up her broken daggers.

"No kidding!" Rocky said as he jumped back to avoid being sliced by one of the pincers. As he prepared to attack again he saw the other three rangers jumped over him and strike the monster. It still had no effect.

"Damn!" Ryan said, avoiding the dealdy pincers. "If Jason and Kim were here we could use the Power Cannon, where are they again?"

"They went to see Dulcea about something!" Tommy said as he ducked under a pincer and struck the monster with his sword.

"That tickled, let me try!" Mantisaur chuckled as he took another swipe at Tommy. "You're done for Rangers, my exo-skeleton protects me from your your attacks!"

"Guys, call the Power Cannon!" Jason shouted as he and Kim arrived at the battle. The Rangers quickly gathered together and Billy sent them the Power Cannon. With one clear shot they blew Mantisaur to pieces. They were getting ready to teleport out when something unexpected happened, the monster grew to city wrecking size.

"Crap, I thought Sarahna couldn't do that!" TJ said as he stared up at the giant monster.

"Apparently she found a way!" Jason said he jumped out of the way of Mantisaur's foot. "Billy, are those new Zords ready yet?"

"Affirmative, they're on their way." Billy replied, quickly releasing the Zords from the U.A.O.H base. He had taken the parts from the old Zeo and Super Zeo Zords to make the new Zords.

Tommy and the others watched as their new Zords arrived, they were spectacular. "Come on guys!" Jason shouted, leading everyone into their Zords, the learned how to form the Megazord and made quick work of Mantisaur.

* * *

After they defeated the monster and saved the night school students, the Rangers returned to the Power Chamber to congratulate and to thank Billy and Trini on the new Zords.

"Those new Zords were incredible Billy! You guys out did yourselves!" Kim said, amazed with how powerful their new Megazord had been. It had made quick work of the monster.

"Yeah, they were fantastic!" Carri chimed in.

"Thanks guys, but we don't deserve all the credit, Tommy's friend Hayley helped too." Billy said, being sure to give credit where it was due.

Rocky looked over at Tommy and said "Be sure to tell Hayley thanks for us the next you see her."

"No need." A voice rang from behind them. They all turned to see Hayley Ziktor's face on the viewing screen, she had established a connection from Tommy's DinoThunder base to Billy's Power Chamber while she was there. "And you're welcome."

After they congratulated them a little the Rangers left to back to their homes, except for Jason, Kim, and Rocky. Kim headed over to Tommy's, Rocky for Carri's, and Jason to Charlie's Bar to wait on Emily.

* * *

Up on the moon Sarahna looked at the six power coins spread out along the balcony's railing. Concentrating on what she wanted to do, she raised the staff up a little and six bolts of lightning struck the coins, she kept the flow of powers steady, watching as the coins began to glow gold. "Perfect." she said with an evil smile on her face, her plans were going back on track. Each of the coins were now infused with her own evil energy, thereby making anyone who were to use them evil, and in a few short days they would be fully charged again. Her eyes grew wide and she began to laugh, everything was going to be alright.


	19. Recruitment

After Darkness Falls

"Recruitment"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Disney/Saban. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's Cougar Ninjetti Power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Just a refresher, this assumes that Rocky, Adam, and Aisha's coins are copies made from the same material as Tommy's Tiger Coin. Kim's powers were inspired by Ksuzie's "The Coin's", but unlike Ksuzie's she can only travel through time and space, not dimensions., and I am expanding upon them.

* * *

Eighteen hours earlier:

Jason stumbled as he and Kim arrived in an all white room. He had not been expecting to teleport so suddenly, so his landing had been a bit off. Kim chuckled as she watched regain his balance. She looked around in awe, this place was a big change from Rita's palace. No pendulum, no skull, no spell books, nothing. Just pure emptiness.

"What are we doing here? I said no!" Jason shouted in anger. After all Rita had done to him and his friends in the past, forcing Tommy to be her slave, stealing his Powers, kidnapping their parents all of it; after all of it he never wanted to see or be near her again. He had thought Kim might feel the same way, but apparently he was wrong.

Kim raised her finger to him and said "And you said that you wanted answers. Dulcea had none, Aulyan has vanished, so who better to turn to?" She didn't like this idea any more than he did, but it was their last shot.

"That's beside the point." He said as he crossed his arms.

"If you want to leave so bad, then go!" Kim shouted. It wasn't like her to lose her temper so easily, but he was being such a baby about this that it was hard not to.

"I'm not going to leave you alone here with that witch nearby!" No matter what Kim was still like his little sister and he wasn't about to leave her alone with the one person he hated the most.

"That witch you are referring to happens to be my wife." Both Rangers turned around to see a man with graying dirty blond, almost brown, hair staring at them. "And only I am allowed to call her a witch."

"Zedd?" Kim questioned, raising her eyebrow. If she didn't despise the man for all he had done, and if he were younger, she might've found him slightly attractive.

Zedd looked at the two before saying "Yes. It's been a long time Kimberly, Jason." Sighing he continued "I assume you are here to see the Mystic Mother?" Kim nodded and he said "Follow me."

The two Rangers followed the man once known to the universe as Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil, through the huge white room and into another. On the opposite end of this one sat a throne that contained a woman dressed entirely in white. It took them a moment to realize who it was, but once they did they both drew their heads back in surprise. Sitting in the throne was none other than a purified form of Rita Repulsa.

"Rita?" Jason questioned, although the answer was obvious. Looking from Zedd to Rita he couldn't believe his eyes, they really had been purified. Although the evil within them had been washed away, it didn't change his opinion about them.

Mystic Mother looked down at her two old acquaintances. "Jason, Kimberly, how nice to see you!" She said in that same old screeching voice of hers. "Tell me, what brings you here to see me?" She had a feeling she knew, but just in case she was wrong she didn't want to tell them something that may or may not come true.

Kim looked up at the sorceress, then to Jason and back again. "We need to talk to you about something. Our mentors Dulcea and Aulyan were of no help, so we were hoping maybe you could provide us with some answers."

"Go on." Mystic Mother said, nodding her head.

"How much do you know about Murathian abilities?" Kim asked, wanting to see if she knew anything before divulging into her story.

"Plenty, why?" Mystic Mother asked, she had been correct after all. They were here to find out about their abilities.

Kim then proceeded to go into her explanation about the night she and Jason returned to Angel Grove, went scuba diving and were subsequently captured by Divatox in order to be sacrificed to Maligore. Following that she explain about how not long after they began to develop abilities, self propelled teleportation for Jason, and self propelled teleportation and time travel for herself.

Next she explained about her dream, and how she thought it was actually a subconscious trip to the future due to her seeing burn marks heal in her mirror after waking up. Then she moved on to their trip to Volacia and their second volcano bath and how it affected Jason by releasing the demon trapped within him, and the subsequent merge of the same demon from another dimension.

She finished up by explaining about how they freed Jason and how afterwards he too developed a new ability. "So, we were wondering if you might have any information on why are powers are expanding, and if they might continue to do so." Once she finished she took a deep breath. Most of it she didn't think was really necessary, but she did want to make sure that Mystic Mother knew what they had been through since Muranthias.

Mystic Mother took a moment to think, while also ignoring the glares she was getting from Jason. "Well I believe it may be different for both of you." She looked at Kim and said "For you, I believe the ability was always there, since your time travel and teleportation were created from residual energy left from the Wizard of Deception transporting you back to Colonial Angel Grove and your time in the Muranthian Pit only augmented that ability. You just had to be hurt enough for the ability to manifest." She then turned to Jason and said " However, yours is from being dipped in Dark Specter's pit. You still had Maligore's demon within you, and that dip not only made him stronger, but it gave you your new ability as well."

Kim nodded her head, those explanations seemed feasible. There was just one thing that bugged her. "If his are from being dipped in Dark Specter's Pit, then how come I didn't gain another ability?"

Mystic Mother smiled and said "Because my child, the demon implanted within you years ago, Kanna, had been removed thanks to Lerigot." Continuing she said "With both Dark Specter and Maligore dead, their respective pits serve no real purpose unless you still have a demon of theirs implanted within you as Jason did."

Jason looked at her, his anger still there as he asked "But will they continue to grow?" The most likely answer was no, he knew that. He just wanted to be sure of it.

"No, I do not think that they will. If they do, notify me." Mystic Mother said.

Kim smiled, grateful that their old enemy had not only been willing to help them, but also had the answers. "Thank you, Rita."

"Mystic Mother." She corrected "Now please, leave me. I feel a headache coming on."

Kim was about to say goodbye when her communicator chirped. "Go ahead Billy."

Billy's rang through saying "Kim, the others need you and Jason right away. Teleport to Angel Grove High immediately!"

"Be right there." Kim replied. Looking at Jason she said "I didn't know it was time for our high school reunion." Jason managed a slight chuckle as they teleported out.

Mystic Mother squinted as a bright red flash light engulfed the two Rangers. Smiling after they left she looked at her husband and said "I have a great feeling about her."

Zedd looked at his wife and knew exactly what she was thinking, and although he wasn't completely on board with it, he would support her.

* * *

Present Day…

Emily looked down at Jason who was sitting on her couch. They had been discussing his Ranger activities. She had seen their fight from the previous day on the news earlier, seen how they had struggled against the praying mantis monster. Seeing that had made her realize just how serious Jason's job as a Ranger was, how real the danger was.

She of course knew of the danger when he first told her, but she had managed to push it to the back of her mind until she saw the footage of their fight. Ever since they left the bar and headed for her place she had been pleading with him to give up his life as a Ranger. But Jason, being as stubborn as he was, refused.

"Jason, please. I'm begging you, I don't want to come home one day and find out that my boyfriend has been killed while fighting a monster." She pleaded, hoping to get through to him.

"At least I'd make the news one last time." He joked, but seeing the look he got from her said more seriously "Okay, sorry. Not a time for jokes. But Emily, being a Ranger, it's who I am. It's been who I am since I was fourteen, you can't ask me to change that now."

Emily looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "You've been doing this for sixteen years?"

He nodded, adding "Give or take a few. I did take some time off when I wasn't needed."

She then asked, curiosity getting the best of her, "which one?"

Jason knew that she meant which color. "Red…then Gold when we were dating…"

Emily looked at him, her mouth forming an "O" shape. "You were a Ranger while we were dating? I would have though that you had taken that time off while we were together, how could you not tell me?"

Jason shrugged "Sworn to secrecy. I wasn't supposed to say anything to you now, but seeing how well that went the first time I didn't want to keep it from you again."

Emily wasn't sure how she should feel. She was proud that he had been the first leader, the original Red. But at the same time she was mad that he hadn't old her when they dated the first time. Before she could say anything Jason quickly said "Look, Emily, the others, they need me. I really want to make this work, and I hope you do too. But being a Ranger is who I am, and who I'll always be." He paused, standing to take her hands in his. "Please understand. If you want me, you have to take all of me. Ranger and all."

Emily looked at him, sighing as she pulled her hands away from his and wrapped them around him. "Please, just be careful. Promise me that you'll be careful."

Returning her embrace he said "Alright, I promise."

* * *

Two days later Rocky sat behind his desk. For a Monday the day hadn't been so bad. All the students had behaved, everyone showed up, and best of all there were no Ranger related interruptions. His girlfriend had stopped by during lunch, over the weekend she had decided to start her own business. She hadn't yet decided what it was that she was going to do, so she had decided to go and look around the city to see what she thought be the best thing for her. He knew that she was most likely out shopping though. It wasn't that she was irresponsible, it was just that he knew she couldn't resist a sale and with Christmas coming up there were plenty of the going on.

He sighed as he sat back in his chair, finally finished with the paperwork he had to do. He looked at his watch, noticing that it was already six. He was going to have to hurry if he was going to head home and take a shower before heading over to Carri's to join the gang for pizza and a movie. It had been a while since they had just hung out and done nothing. Usually it was either sparring or going to save the world. It would be a nice change. Especially with everything that had happened recently.

* * *

Adam looked at his Mastodon Power Coin. He was forever grateful to the Sentinel Knight for repairing it for him. He had felt as though something had been missing in his life ever since he put his Zeo crystal in storage and handed the Turbo powers over to Carlos Vallerte. Once he regained his original Black Ranger powers he realized what it was. He had missed being a Ranger.

His wife on the other hand, did not. She hadn't really wanted the responsibility in the first place, she had felt as though she wouldn't be able to handle it. Eventually she grew accustomed to it, but the first chance she got she left after going back and worth with it, handing her powers over to Carri Hillard, someone who really wanted them.

Tanya had been given the opportunity to fulfill her dream of becoming a singer, and at first she was going to turn it down due to her Ranger responsibilities, but after being encouraged to live her dream she made the decision to leave.

Adam tucked his Power Coin and morphed into his back pocket before going to join his wife at the dinner table. He had told her about his nightmares, about the feelings he had while being under Sarahna's evil spell. He had been glad to get it off of his chest. Ever since talking about it with her they had slowly disappeared. So far he had gone two nights without one. Hopefully they were gone for good.

* * *

Carri Hillard arrived at her place, shopping bags and pizza's in tow. She was glad that she arrived at her house at the same time as her boyfriend, he helped her carry everything in. She had originally gone out to examine other businesses, try and find the one that was for her. But while she was out she went by the mall and saw all the sales. Her inner shopper taking over she spent the whole day spending her money on clothes. On her way home she stopped by Ernie's Beach Club and ordered a couple of his pizza's, one cheese and one pepperoni.

She headed for her room to set her clothes down while Rocky took the pizza's to the living room where the others were waiting. Looking at her bag of clothes she knew Kim was going to want a fashion show, and she was going to be more than happy to give it to her.

Once she hit the foot of the stairs on her way down she saw that everyone was already eating and the previews to the movie were playing. "Hey!" she shouted as she ran over and joined her boyfriend, Kim, and Tommy on the couch.

"Hey what?" Jason asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

Carri looked over at her brother figure sitting in the chair at the end of the coffee table and said "You weren't supposed to start without me!"

"You were taking too long." Jason said after swallowing his bite. Carri tried to reach over and punch him from her spot on the couch, but she couldn't.

"Can't…reach…" she said, swinging her arm in front of Rocky who was seated on her right side. "I'll get you later." She said, propping her foot on the couch and holding her plate close to her. She looked around, on her left sat Kim and next to her was Tommy. On the left end of the table sat TJ, and on the floor in front of the table sat Ryan. She still didn't know him all that well, but she wasn't about to invite everyone and leave him out.

She smiled, feeling that this was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

Andros sat in his and his wife's temporary apartment. They had been living there for the better part of two weeks ever since their house was burned down by a group of people that hated his sister for her crimes as Astronema. He didn't see it as fair to judge her for stuff she did while brainwashed, nor did he it as right for them to take out their frustrations on her family.

On KO-35 they would have been exiled; forced to live on a different planet. But he understood that Earth was KO-35, like every planet there were different rules, different punishments, and just about different everything. Though he tried, he didn't think he would ever get fully used to Earth's customs. They were so different than what he was used to.

He had been amazed to see Karone adapt so quickly to life on Earth. Not long after they returned from assisting the Kaoan rebels settle back into their homes on KO-35 she obtained a small apartment, searched for a job, working as a sales clerk at the local Sears, and managed to get a good used car. Of course once she heard what had happened to Kendrix she quickly quit her job, moved her stuff to his basement, and left them her car.

He looked over at his wife Ashley who was busy feeding their baby girl, Cierra. Glad that they had made it out that terrible night. Had Karone not been awake on their couch they might not have made it.

"Andros," Ashley said, tucking her chest length hair behind her ear after setting Cierra down. "Aren't Zhane and Karone going to be here soon?"

He stood, forgetting all about them coming over. There was no special occasion, just a family having dinner together. Ashley had managed to cook a pot roast for them, which Andros found surprising. There were many good qualities about his wife, but cooking was not among them. "Yeah, sorry, I was somewhere else."

Ashley smiled as she watched her husband head into their kitchen to set the table. "I heard from the construction company today." They had hired Angel Grove's finest construction company to rebuild their house.

"What did they say?" Andros asked from the kitchen. He was eager to get back into his house and out of this apartment. Although it really didn't matter as long as he was with Ashley and Cierra, he just preferred the space the house offered. Originally they had said it would take about three months to repair all the damage, but in the past couple of days they had managed to reduce it to two months.

"Still another two months honey." Ashley shouted back, knowing that she was bursting his bubble. "They called to say that the living room was nearly finished if we wanted to come check it out. I thought we'd ride by tomorrow after I get off of work. You think Karone will mind babysitting?"

Andros appeared from the kitchen and said "Ask her yourself, she's here." As soon as the words left his mouth there was a knock at the door.

Ashley got up and crossed the room to get it. Sure enough there stood Zhane and Karone. It never ceased to amaze her how he did that. The parking lot was on the opposite side of the building, yet he knew that they were there before they even knocked. "Come on in." Ashley said, smiling at her sister-in-law and her boyfriend.

"You want something don't you?" Zhane asked, taking note of her smile. He had been around her enough to know that the smile she was using on them was her "I want something" smile.

"Yes," she said. "Would you guys mind watching Cierra tomorrow while we go see how the room looks? The construction company called today to say that it should be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

Karone bent down and lifted Cierra up and blew on her belly before answering. "Of course not. You know I love spending time with the little booger." She turned back to Cierra and widening her eyes and shaking her head she cooed "yes I do, yes I do!"

"Thank you," Ashley said as she took Cierra to go set her in her high chair at the table.

Karone smiled at her sister-in-law and said "Anytime."

* * *

The next day Sarahna looked over the six coins that lay on her balcony, in just a few short hours they would be fully energized. Then she would be able to begin her final attack on the Earth. She smiled, she never thought that she would get to kill Jason twice. If the second time was as enjoyable as the first then she was in for a treat.

"Xinas!" she bellowed for the wolf warrior.

At the sound of his name the bronze armored wolf appeared and kneeled before his Empress. "What is it you desire my Empress?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"Once these coins are fully charged I will be going to Earth and selecting six of the best former Rangers. Once I have them under my control I want you to lead the attack on Angel Grove. Should you fail I'll have wolf-skin coat, understand?"

Xinas nodded his head and replied "I assure you my Empress, I shall not fail you."

Sarahna smiled "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you right now." She kicked him in the face after she finished speaking. "Oh, and one more thing, tell Xanas to come here would you?" Xinas nodded once more before vanishing from sight.

A few minutes later Xanas came scurrying into the throne room. Looking out at Sarahna, who was still standing out on the balcony with the coins he said "Yes my Empress?"

Sarahna, without looking at him, said "Xanas, you have been a loyal follower. Have I ever thanked you for your services?"

Xanas was a bit shocked by this, but answered "No, no my Empress. But if you like I can pretend as if you have."

Sarahna turned and smiled at her monster maker, beginning to walk towards him. Once she was directly in front of him she placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling him flinch. She bent down a little so that she could stare into his eyes. "No, let me say it. Thank you for always being faithful to me, I appreciate it."

Xanas stared at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Sarahna was actually thanking him! "What shall I do next for you, my Empress?"

Sarahna smiled sweetly at him and said "You can die."

"What?" Xanas asked, terror filling him. He felt like he should run, but his legs wouldn't move.

Her smile still plastered on her face she said "You heard me, all I want you to do is die!" She emphasized the last word as she tightened her grip on his shoulders and ripped his right arm off. Xanas cried out in agony as blood squirted out everywhere. "I'm through with you, your services are no longer needed, so just please die!" She emphasized the last word again as she jumped up and kicked Xanas across his face, knocking him into the wall.

She walked over to where he had hit the floor after hitting the wall and crouching down she proceeded to rip him to pieces, laughing as he cried out in pain.

* * *

Xinas watched from the hallway as his Empress tortured Xanas until he eventually died. He loved torture as much as the next guy, but he didn't believe in torturing and killing someone who had been faithful to you. He found himself beginning to wonder if that was to be his fate.

* * *

Carlos Vallerte was sitting in Bulkmeier's enjoying the sub sandwich he had ordered when a beautiful blond girl approached him. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked sweetly.

Carlos swallowed his bite and answered "No, go ahead have a seat." He didn't know who this girl was, but he was determined to find out. It had been months since he and his now ex girlfriend April had called it quits, and he felt it was about time to meet someone new. "I'm Carlos," he said as he extended his hand.

Perfect, the girl thought. "I'm Sarah, it's so nice to meet you." She said, taking his hand and giving it a good shake. As she did she watched as a black light flashed in his eyes.

"What is it you desire, Empress?" Carlos asked as he set his sub down.

Sarahna smiled, one down. "I want you go back to the Lunar Palace and await further orders, understood?"

"Of course my Empress." Carlos said as he pulled his sleeve up, revealing his old communicator. He always kept it on him in case of an emergency. Pressing the buttons on it for teleportation, he vanished in a streak of black light.

Sarahna smiled, this was going to be easy. She already had her black ranger, she just had five more to go. As she exited Bulkmeier's she teleported off.

* * *

Sarahna managed to teleport into the Thunder Ninja Academy, where she easily found and slipped the Tyrannosaurus coin onto Hunter Bradley, and immediately teleporting both herself and him out of there.

After giving Hunter the same instructions as Carlos Sarahna headed for Turtle Cove. Spotting the Ranger she came to get she made her way over to him, transforming into her "Sarah" persona. Her battle outfit vanished, replaced by a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, a blue jeans, and a pair of cowgirl boots.

"Hi there, can you help me? I'm new here, and don't know where anything is." She said as she approached her target.

"Sure, I just got back from a long journey, but I think I remember the city pretty well." Merrick Baliton said as he turned to face the woman.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sarah." Sarahna said sweetly, holding out her hand.

Merrick sensed something was wrong, but not to tip her off he went ahead with the handshake "Merrick, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand. As he did he felt an incredible power enter him. Sarahna watched as his eyes flashed blue. "I want you to return to the palace and wait for my orders." Sarahna said, her smile fading. Once Merrick acknowledge her orders she teleported him back to the palace before teleporting herself back to Angel Grove.

* * *

Zen-Aku, Merrick's traveling companion watched helplessly as the woman who bound him with her power left with his friend. Once she was gone he was able to move and speak again. "I swear, I will find you Merrick." Zen-Aku swore to himself, going to find one of the other former Wild Force Rangers.

* * *

Sarahna entered C. Chan's Flower Shop. Behind the counter she saw her target, Cassie Chan the former pink Turbo and Astro Ranger. Making her way behind the counter she bumped into Cassie. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Sarahna said as she took a step back. "That was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Cassie brushed the fertilizer from the plant she had just dropped off her pants and said "It's alright. Could've happened to anyone. Can I help you with anything?"

Sarahna just smiled and said "No, that's alright. I was just admiring these beautiful flowers." As she spoke she managed to slip the Pterodactyl coin into Cassie's pocket. Smiling as she watched her eyes flash pink, she gave Cassie the same orders as everyone else before watching her teleport in a pink streak.

* * *

Next Sarahna headed for Mariner Bay where she found her target. Finally, she had gone to his old city of Reefside but came up empty handed. She teleported into his loft, staring at all the paintings that where scattered about. She was ashamed to admit that she was impressed with the artwork.

"Who are you?" asked a man from behind her.

Smiling she turned around to face her prey. "There you are Trent! I've been looking for you!" she said, trying her best to squeal like a typical Earth girl. "You don't recognize me? We went to high school together!" She waited to see if he had anything to say, but all he did was stare at her heavily. "Remember? It's me, Sarah Woodcomb! Anyway, I'm new in town and I was told you had moved here, so I decided to look you up!"

Trent, his gaze unmoving, asked "Who told you I moved here?"

Sarahna thought for a moment before saying "Kira, Kira Ford. Remember her?"

Trent moved into a defensive fighting stance, wishing he had his old morphed. "I never told Kira I moved." He and Kira had had a bad break up, and he decided it might be best if he left town for a while, which is why he decided to temporarily move to Mariner Bay. "So who are you, and what do you want?"

"Clever boy." Sarahna said as white lightning spread both upwards and downwards from her waist as she changed into her battle gear. Stamping the tip of her staff on the ground she leaped at the former White Ranger. Trent jumped back, just barely missing her incoming boot. He quickly began deflecting her kicks and dodging her staff.

Fed up with this little game Sarahna used her power to bind him and force the Saber-toothed Tiger coin on him. She watched as his eyes glowed yellow for a second before sending him to the palace. She pulled out the Dragon Coin. "It's time to say hello to an old friend." She said to the coin as she changed back into "Sarah" and teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

Tommy Oliver sat at a table at Ernie's Beach Club reading that days newspaper. He was waiting on Kim to arrive, they had agreed to meet for lunch, and she was running late. "This isn't like her." Tommy said, checking his watch again. He sighed, hoping that she'd show up soon.

He took a sip of the smoothie that his old friend Ernie had brought him. He almost didn't recognize the former Youth Center owner. His hair was graying and he had slimmed down a lot, saying he lost forty or fifty pounds.

Sarahna saw her prey sitting alone at a table. She assumed he was waiting on his girlfriend. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to get close to him.

Tommy sat there continuing to read the paper, starting on the sports section when it was suddenly ripped out of his hands. "Hey!" he shouted, getting ready to stand until he saw who it was. "What took you so long?" he asked as he stared up at his girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart.

Customers, you know the usual. I almost didn't make it out." Sarahna, disguised as Kim, said. So far so good, he wasn't suspecting anything. That was good.

"Oh, well you took so long to get here that I forgot what I wanted to order. Guess we'll need to share that menu." he said with a smile on his face as he moved closer to her.

"Guess so." Sarahna said, smiling back at him. She watched as his face moved towards hers, preparing for a kiss. She could feel herself getting nervous, at least she thought she was nervous. Deciding it was best to keep up her charade of being Kim for a few seconds longer she prepared to return his kiss.

She felt his lips meets hers as she wrapped her arms around him and his around her. Losing herself for a minute or so in the kiss she remembered her mission and quickly slipped the Dragon Coin into his back pocket.

Tommy could feel a familiar evil taking him over, he tried to fight it, tried to keep it from consuming him again. He couldn't do it, he couldn't allow himself to become evil again. The last time it happened he nearly killed his friends and handed the world over to Rita. What if he succeeded this time? "Kim…" he said as he lost the fight. The evil was too strong, he couldn't fight it.

Sarahna smiled as at last her team was complete, she had her six evil Rangers. Not only that but she had managed to cut her enemies down by one. She would have gone after the entire team, but she wanted to watch as they were killed by their friends. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Kim arrived at the Beach Club, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand she scanned the area for Tommy. When she finally found him she was appalled. There he was, making out with another girl! She couldn't believe it, she had thought Tommy was the most faithful man alive, or damn near it. Part of her, the red ranger in her, wanted to go over and give him a piece of her mind; however the other part of her, the part that was just a regular girl, wanted to leave without a word. Not knowing what she would say to him, she went with the latter, calling into work as she left to tell them she wasn't feeling well and needed the rest of the day off.


	20. The Beginning of the End

After Darkness Falls

"The Beginning of the End"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Disney/Saban. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's Cougar Ninjetti Power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: Not the final chapter. Just a refresher, this assumes that Rocky, Adam, and Aisha's coins are copies made from the same material as Tommy's Tiger Coin. Kim's powers were inspired by Ksuzie's "The Coin's", but unlike Ksuzie's she can only travel through time and space, not dimensions., and I am expanding upon them.

* * *

Kim sat on her couch, her best friend Carri sitting next to her. It had been about an hour since she had arrived at the Beach Club and saw Tommy making out with another girl. She didn't want to believe it, but she also couldn't ignore what she had seen. She had wanted to confront him, but she had no idea what she'd say. Instead she went home to try and be alone, but Carri had seen that she was upset.

Carri sat next to her friend, rubbing her arm. She wanted Kim to open up, to tell her what was bugging her, but she wasn't. "Kim…" she started, not knowing what to say. She had been trying to get Kim to speak for the better part of an hour.

"It's Tommy okay?" Kim sobbed. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to get too emotionally involved this time, that she was going to try and maintain a certain distance to keep from getting hurt. That turned out well.

"What about him?" Carri asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. If it was then she was going to march right over to his place and kick his ass.

Through sobs Kim said "I went to the Beach Club, to meet him for lunch like we planned, but he was busy making out with another girl. Dumb bimbo…"

Carri let out a sigh, it was exactly what she thought it was. She had thought that Oliver was better than that, that he loved Kim more than anything. Even when he was an ass to her on the Turbo team she could still see that he cared deeply for her, that it hurt him to be so cold to her. But she understood why he had been, she had broken his heart through a Dear John letter of all things. Of course, Carri eventually learned the truth behind that letter. She thought Tommy had too.

Carri tapped her foot repeatedly, she had called Jason after Kim finally opened up. He was supposed to be on his way over to help comfort her while Carri took a little trip across town. Patience her never been her strong suit, and what little she did have was running out.

Once he finally arrived she jumped up and quickly told him what she had been told. She could see that he too was angry his friend by his nostrils flaring. "Carri, you stay here. I'll go have a talk with him." He didn't want to leave Kim, but he also knew that if Carri went they'd either wind up killing each other, or only Carri would make it out alive. It didn't matter that Tommy was the best Ranger Earth had ever seen, even he couldn't stand up to the true wrath of Carri Hillard.

"But…" Carri began, stopping what she was going to say. She assumed it probably was better for Jason to go. He had known Tommy longer, and they were as close as brothers so they might not kill each other. "Fine." she said, giving a look that sent chills down his spine.

"Kim, I'll be back in a little while. I'm sorry." he said before closing the door and heading back to his bike.

As he made the journey across town on his motorcycle he thought about what Carri had told him. It didn't make any sense for Tommy to cheat on Kim. He love her, more than anything. Jason more than anyone saw that Tommy was never as happy with Kat as he had been with Kim. When he heard of Tommy's reaction to seeing Kim on the viewing screen he knew that his friend still cared deeply for her, despite how he acted. He knew something had to be up for Tommy to kiss another woman. It just wasn't like him.

* * *

Sarahna looked over her six new Rangers. She liked what she saw, six formidable fighters that her enemies wouldn't dare harm. Especially the green one, Jason and his friends cared too much for that one.

She made her way over to him, staring at him. Yes, this was her favorite toy. He could take the most abuse due to being the most experienced. She ran her finger along his shoulder as she smiled at him, licking her lips.

Tommy looked into the eyes of the woman he now called his Empress. He could see that she had a fascination with him, which was perfectly fine with him. His one goal now was to please her by eradicating the Power Rangers. "When will we begin the attack my Empress?"

"Soon, Thomas, soon." she said as smiled at him, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. Yes, he was indeed her favorite. "Tasty." she said with a slight laugh. Looking out over the over five she was pleased with the team she had assembled. Four out of the five had been evil once before, and each one of them had been able to hold their own against at least three Rangers; and the other two had been involved in the downfall of Dark Specter, that certainly piqued her interest. "Just a few more preparations then the time will come."

* * *

When he arrived at Tommy's, Jason knocked on his apartment door, but with no answer. Sighing, he decided that he wasn't leaving until he had talked to his bro. Looking around to make sure no one within sight, he teleported inside.

He found the apartment empty, no Tommy, no bimbo, nothing. He made his way to the fridge to grab a soda, deciding it was still too early for a beer. He knew Tommy wouldn't mind the intrusion, at least he didn't think he would.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen he nearly bumped into Tommy. "Whoa! Sorry about that bro, I didn't know you were home."

Tommy stared at the silver Feral Ranger. His Empress had notified him of one of his former friends arriving, and not wanting to arouse suspicion she teleported him back. "It's alright. But what are you doing here Jase?" he asked, not really caring.

Jason cleared his throat before speaking. "I actually came here to talk to you about Kimberly." He hoped his friend would give him some straight answers.

"What about Kimberly?" Tommy asked nonchalantly. Again he could care less, but he had his orders.

Jason sighed, trying to think of how to ask what he needed. "Kim…Kim says she saw you making out with some other girl, a brunette."

"Is that right?" Tommy asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, that's right. Now tell me if it's true or not." Jason said, losing his patience. He hoped it wasn't, that Kim had just seen someone that resembled Tommy.

Shrugging his shoulders Tommy answered "Yeah, it's true. Kim's old news, Sarah is my girl now. She has so much more to offer." He smiled as the words came out of his mouth. He knew he was supposed to keep them from being suspicious, but it was so much fun to see the mix of pain and anger and cross his former friends face.

Jason's nostrils flared and he said in an almost growl "You son of a bitch, so that's it huh? You're just tossing Kim away like yesterdays trash?" He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch his friend right in his face.

Shrugging his shoulders Tommy said with a slight look of confusion on his face "Isn't that what you do with tramps? Treat them like trash?"

That was it. Jason snapped, raring his fist back he socked Tommy right in his face, knocking the crimson Ranger down on his butt. He was seething, he had never thought Tommy could be so cold when it came to Kim.

"It's not nice to sucker punch someone." Tommy said, jumping to his feet and leaping at Jason, causing him to slam his back in the wall. Before either of them what was happening they were at each others throats, tossing punches back and forth like hot potatoes.

Jason jumped back, avoiding Tommy's latest punch as he retaliated with a jump kick. The crimson Ranger dodged it easily and countered with his own kick. They kept the kicking match up for a little longer before Jason finally landed a roundhouse kick on his friend, knocking him into the wall. Staring at Tommy, who was laying there in the wall, Jason wiped the blood from his mouth and decided it was time to leave.

Normally he would have stayed to see if his friend was okay, but he knew Tommy would be alright, and he was too pissed to care at the moment. As he hopped up on his bike he said to himself "I feel a little better now."

After the silver Ranger had left, Tommy pulled himself up out of the wall and dusted the drywall off of himself. He smirked as he made his way to the window and watched his former friend ride off. "Round One goes to you Jason, but just wait." He then teleported back to the palace in a streak of green light.

* * *

Sarahna made her way to both Finster and Xanas' former workshop. Luckily there were of a couple of Xanas's own monster molds left. Looking around she counted two. That would have to do, although neither of them looked very intimidating. She was going to send these two monsters down to Earth with her six Rangers, Xinas, and a true army of Courtadrones. This attack was going to make Astronema's look like child's play.

The thought of Earth being hers made her giddy. Not even the Feral Powers would be able to stand up to this army. After the monsters finished "cooking" and the Courtadrones were ready, some equipped with giant blades like the Quantrons once used and the rest equipped with standard blasters she called for her Rangers and Xinas.

The group of seven entered the workshop as their Empress had ordered. "Is it time?" Cassie asked, itching to get started with the invasion.

"It's time." Sarahna said with a smile. "Thomas, being the strongest here you will lead the attack. After you get the Rangers attention I want you all to split up and attack a different part of the city." They all nodded before a dark rainbow of smoke covered them from the feet up and they stood morphed in the original Mighty Morphin Power Ranger outfits.

"We shall not disappoint you, my Empress!" Tommy said, raising his Dragon Dagger in the air and swearing victory.

* * *

Rocky looked over the only newly enrolled students paper as he sighed. Thankfully that was all he had to do before closing up and heading over to his beautiful girlfriends house for a night filled with romance. As he set the paper aside and straightened up his desk, preparing to leave, his communicator chirped. "Not now." he groaned before answering it. "Go ahead Billy."

"Rocky, you had better teleport to the Power Chamber immediately. We have a situation." Billy said in a hurry.

"I'm on my way." Rocky said, making sure his door was locked before teleporting out.

* * *

Once he arrived he looked around to see everyone there except for Tommy. He didn't miss the bruise on Jason's face, or the shiny trail than ran along Kim's cheeks where she had obviously been crying. "What's going on?" he asked, looking over at Billy.

Billy sighed "Well for starters I can't seem to get through to Tommy. But more important than that is this." he directed their attention to the viewing screen, which was displaying something they never thought possible. The original team, at least the suits, were terrorizing down town Angel Grove.

"How is this possible?" Carri asked, she had heard that the original coins connection to the morphing grid had been severed. Then she thought that they were lost forever on Volacia.

"It shouldn't be possible. That's the problem." Billy said, he had tried to reconnect the coins to morphing grid during the Machine Empires reign of terror, but every time the results had been less than productive.

"It must be Sarahna. She must have found a way to power them." Jason said, looking around at his team. "After all, Kim was able to power my coin for a short while eight years ago, and the Sentinel Knight restored Adam's three years ago."

"Do we know who's behind the helmets?" Kim asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

Billy shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. But you need to get down there and stop them. Nodding, Jason led his team into morphing and together they all teleported down to the battlefield.

* * *

Tommy led his team of evil Rangers and Xinas into attacking the city. Hearing it's citizens screams as their original Rangers turned on them brought great joy to him. He pulled his dagger out, readying himself to call upon an old friend when the Feral Ranger materialized before them. "Jason good to see you again. How's that black eye?"

Jason's eyes grew wide with terror behind his helmet. He knew that voice, and the thought of it terrified him. "Tommy?" he asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"You got it!" the green Ranger said with a laugh. "I'm back, and I'm ready to finish what we started all those years ago!" He moved into an offensive stance as he nodded to his teammates, giving them the go ahead to disperse as planned.

"Guys, follow them. I can handle him." Jason said as he readied himself for the inevitable fight that was to come. After reassuring them that he'd be fine his team dispersed, following Tommy's to various parts of the city.

"Sarah huh? That wouldn't be short for Sarahna, would it?" Jason asked as he and Tommy circled one another.

"It might." Tommy said with a cold laugh.

The thought of his friend making out with Sarahna after all she had done to them over the last few months repulsed him more than anything.

Tommy, instead of leaping at his old friend, threw his dagger at him, the tip of it cutting across Jason's chest. He quickly followed behind it, attacking Jason before he had a chance to recover. He hit him with a flurry of punches that sent him falling to the ground.

The silver Feral Ranger quickly regained his footing and leaped into a punch, throwing his body weight into it as it connected with the green Rangers stomach. Tommy stumbled back, quickly catching himself and countered with a kick directed at Jason's knees. Jason flipped back, successfully avoiding the kick and summoning his sword.

* * *

Kim found herself staring into the past. Standing before her original suit in the park. "Who are you? And why are you working for Sarahna?"

Cassie stared at the red Feral Ranger. "I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, I was only your successor to the Turbo Powers."

"Cassie?" Kim asked in shock. Cassie was one of the nicest people she had ever met, and possibly the last person she ever expected to be corrupted by evil.

"So you do remember me!" Cassie said sarcastically. "That's very touching, and quite possibly the last thing you'll remember!" She summoned the Power Bow and fired off a succession of arrows at Kim.

Kim dodged the arrows by teleporting behind Cassie and kicking her in the back. She knew it was a dirty trick, but she had to vent some. It was bad enough that Tommy ha cheated on her, but now he was under an evil spell. She thought about it as he avoided more arrows an countered with her own; what if Tommy had already been under Sarahna's control when he kissed whoever that was? Or what if Sarahna either impersonated her or had one of her goons impersonate her? It wasn't unheard of, so it was a possibility.

Cassie put her bow away and jumped into a spinning kick, nailing Kim in her chest. Kim began to pick herself up when she quickly did a sweep with her leg, knocking Cassie down. She used the opportunity to get a little further back and fire her arrows at her.

Cassie stood when she was hit by an arrow, grunting as she fell back down. She picked herself back up and randomly shot her own arrows in Kim's direction, nailing the red Ranger a few times. Kim grabbed her shoulder where most of the arrows had hit. This wasn't looking so good, she didn't want to hurt Cassie, but she also had to keep from getting hurt herself.

* * *

Carri followed the red Ranger and Xinas to the center of the city, not too far from Bulkmeier's. She knew what was going on, they were trying the whole divide and conquer technique. She also knew that it wouldn't work. So many enemies had tried it before, and it had failed each time. "Why don't you two just save yourselves the trouble and give up now?"

"Right, if there's one thing I learned from the Thunder Ninja Academy that I continued to teach my students, it's to never give up. Especially when the odds are on your side!"

Judging by his comment Carri figured out he was one of the Bradley brothers. Though she wasn't entirely sure if it was Blake or Hunter that had become an instructor at the academy.

"What if the odds are against you though?" Xinas asked, turning to face the red Ranger.

"Same rule. Why, are you daring to turn against our Empress?" Hunter asked in a low growl. He knew there was something about this overgrown wolf that he didn't like.

"I've seen how she treats those loyal to her, and I prefer to live!" Xinas said, swiping his sword at the red Ranger.

"You dirty dog!" Hunter shouted, summoning the Power Sword and attacking Xinas in anger. His attack was blocked by the wolf warrior, and he barely dodged the counterattack.

Carri stood over on the sidelines, taken aback by this sudden turn of events. Who would have thought that Xinas would actually help her? "Are you going to help or not? I'm on your side for the time being!" Xinas growled as Hunter nicked his armor with his sword. Shaking her head and realizing that there was still a battle to be fought, Carri brought forth her daggers and joined the fight.

"So, who's behind the helmet?" she asked as she helped Xinas pushed back Hunter's attack before countering by throwing one of her daggers to him then bringing it back to her with her telekinesis.

"Hunter Bradley, a former Thunder Ranger." Xinas growled as he rolled out of the way of Hunter's oncoming blast from his blade blaster. "Sarahna wanted six of the strongest Rangers Earth had to offer, and as a result she went after four former evil ones, and two that had ties to the defeat of Dark Specter."

"Former evil Rangers? That narrows it down." Carri said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes behind her helmet. She still couldn't believe it, the Goldar wanna-be was helping her, and she was actually able to carry on a somewhat stable conversation with him, of course it didn't mean she trusted him. She was certain that once all was said and done they'd go right back to the wanting to kill each other part of their relationship.

"Fine," Xinas said frustrated by her lack of concentration on the battle at hand, "Trent Fernandez, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, and Merrick Baliton are the others. Happy?"

Carri realized that they were in bigger trouble than she originally thought. She knew of Trent, he had actually managed to best the great Dr. Oliver a few times, Merrick was a very powerful enemy not to be taken lightly, and both Carlos and Cassie were senior Rangers. Looking over at Hunter, who was picking himself up from Xinas' attack, she couldn't help but she feel she had lucked out in following him.

* * *

Trent stopped once he felt he was away enough from the others. He admired Angel Grove's harbor, there was something about it that soothed him. A few minutes after he stopped he saw the green Feral Ranger catch up with him. He knew of this one, like Carlos and Cassie he had been involved in Dark Specter's death. Hopefully he would prove to be a challenge.

"It's peaceful here, don't you agree?" Trent asked as he looked around. His plan was to catch TJ off guard, then strike.

"What are you talking about?" TJ asked, not letting his guard down. "It was peaceful here, until you and your buddies started attacking!"

Trent let out a chuckle as he said "Buddies? Not hardly. If Sarahna would give me the chance I'd kill everyone of them. But she needs them for her plan to work, and I like her plan."

TJ couldn't believe what he was hearing, a Ranger who would willingly turn on his own teammates? Evil or not that didn't strike him as right. "Well I can assure you that her plan won't come to fruition!" He summoned his Lion Lance as Trent summoned his Power Daggers.

Trent threw one of the daggers at TJ, having it easily deflected by TJ's lance. TJ quickly rushed the yellow Ranger, spinning his lance as he used it to pole-vault over him and land a kick on his back.

The yellow Ranger stumbled, stopping by grabbing onto one of the containers. He ran over and rolled by TJ, going to grab his dagger that he had previously thrown. Once he had both back in his possession he leapt over the green Ranger and managed to slash his back, causing TJ to howl in pain as he dropped his lance.

Trent merely laughed at his enemies pain as he made it worse by kicking him in the same spot he had just cut him.

TJ was stunned, not much had ever penetrated his suit. The first thing that came to his mind was the attack from Psycho Blue that nearly killed him, but even that was fuzzy. Realizing that he was still in the middle of a battle he picked his lance up and used it to attack Trent's knees, causing to fall on his back.

Trent watched as the green Ranger placed the end of his lance at his throat. Looking at it he asked "So what now, you kill me? That'd be a good thing to say at my funeral, that you were the one who ended my little life, wouldn't it?" He couldn't help but laugh as he knew that TJ wouldn't do it.

The thought was tempting, but TJ knew that he was really a good guy, that he was just under a spell. "No. I'm not going to kill you."

"Wrong choice!" Trent shouted as he used his dagger to slice at TJ's legs, allowing him to get up. "This is just too easy, I expected more from you."

* * *

Ryan followed the blue Ranger to the business district. "This is not going to be easy…" he said as he looked around. All the civilians had relocated inside, but they were all staring out the windows to see what they thought was the original blue Ranger versus the latest black Ranger.

"These people are expecting a show, it'd be a shame not to give them one." Merrick said, smirking behind his helmet. What these people didn't realize was that no matter who won, they were still going to be enslaved, or killed. It all depended on Sarahna's mood.

"Yeah, why not. It's been a while since I've really been able to cut loose." Ryan said, it had been years since there had been any real threats to Mariner Bay, and he hadn't been a part of this team long enough to really be able to cut loose. He summoned his Panther Staff as Merrick brought forth his Power Lance.

They clashed weapons, each one able to counter the others attack until Merrick split the lance into it's two halves. Ryan found difficulty from being attacked in two places at once. He to make sure that he blocked one half of the lance while also dodging the other. He found himself wishing that his staff split in two like his opponents lance.

Merrick continued forcing Ryan back, he had quickly gained the upper hand due to his lance splitting. Finally he was able to use it to trip the black Ranger, kicking him through the nearest window before he hit the ground. This was going to be so easy.

* * *

Rocky followed the black Ranger, hoping the whole way that it wasn't Adam again. He didn't think he'd be able to fight his friend again. The few times he had had been just horrible, especially after finding out who it was behind the helmet. "Adam, is that you?" he asked, wishing for the answer to be "no".

"Try again old buddy!" Carlos said as he summoned the Power Ax.

"Carlos?" Rocky asked, still not liking the fact that it was a Ranger he had been close friends with. He and the rest of the Turbo team had spent a lot of time with Carlos Vallerte and Ashley Hammond before choosing them as part of the new team. Justin they saw a lot as well, though not as much.

"Give the man a prize." Carlos shouted, striking the ground with his Power Ax, sending a blast of energy at his old friend.

Rocky was unable to move out of the way in time and was hit head on by the blast. He picked himself up, bring out his Ape Knuckles. He looked at them, thinking sarcastically about they'd do a lot of good against a weapon that could hit from afar.

Nevertheless, he wasn't about to give up so easily. Charging Carlos, he charged his knuckles up as he threw himself at the black Ranger, electrifying him with his knuckles. He got up off of the black Ranger, shaking his head. "Hope I didn't cause too much damage." he said, knowing that his friend was in there somewhere.

"I'd worry about yourself if I were you." Carlos said as he stood and hit Rocky with the back of his ax. The blue Ranger quickly jumped back to his feet and began charging his knuckles again, getting ready for another hit. He watched as Carlos struck the ground again, this time he moved quick enough to avoid it and counterattack. He was within striking ranger when Carlos turned and bashed his helmet with his ax.

Rocky fell to the ground and began rolling. He could feel blood running along his cheek where his helmet had shattered and cut him. He staggered back up to his feet, determined not to give up.

* * *

Tommy and Jason clashed blades, sword against dagger. Jason was beginning to wear out, Tommy was a lot tougher than he had been at fourteen. The green Ranger threw him back a few feet. Jason regained his balance and raised his sword, preparing to attack.

* * *

Sarahna smiled, everything was going according to plan. The Rangers were wearing out. She looked down from her balcony at the two monster and the hordes of Courtadrones that were scattered throughout the moon. "The time is now, go to Earth and attack with everything you have, hold nothing back!"

Once her army made it to Earth via teleportation and a couple of old Quadrafighters they found left on the moon and had since repaired, Sarahna used her staff to make the monsters grow to city wrecking size.

* * *

Andros and Ashley were out checking on the status of their new house when they had suddenly become surrounded by what they assumed were Courtadrones. "You don't think it's another invasion, do you?" Ashley asked her husband as she pushed one away.

"I'm not sure, but there's too many of them and we don't have any powers. Do you still have your old communicator on you?" He knew for a while after their retirement from Rangering they all still wore them in case of an emergency, it's how the others had been contacted about the Psycho Rangers return years ago.

"No, why?" Ashley asked, wondering what he had planned.

"Then hold on tight!" Andros said as he rolled over the hood of their car to join her. He quickly grabbed her hand and made sure she was holding on tight before he pushed his sleeve back and teleported them out of there.

* * *

Sarahna made her way down the long hallway on the ground floor of the palace. She knew of Xinas' betrayal, not like it really mattered in the grand scheme of things. He was to become new boots anyway. She twirled a couple of her daggers and smiled as she approached her coach, the mighty Zord Serpentera.

* * *

The alarms in the Power Chamber were going crazy as all the Courtadrones and the monsters appeared. Billy quickly recalled the team from battle. They were weakening and there were too many enemies to continue fighting.

The six Rangers materialized one by one before him, all of them de-morphed. As if fighting powerful evil Rangers weren't enough, they also came under attack by hordes of Courtadrones.

"That was brutal." Jason commented, holding his side. He had barely managed to avoid being shot by a Quadrafighter as it flew over him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kim agreed "Somebody, please tell me you have a plan." She had faced a lot while out in space, but nothing compared to this. The streets and rooftops were completely covered in Courtadrones.

"Unfortunately our friends and the Courtadrones aren't the only problem." Billy said with a sigh. "There's also a couple of Sarahna's monsters on the loose, as well as DragonZord." Billy knew this seemed hopeless, the last time they had seen something of this magnitude had been Astronema's invasion of Earth.

As the alarms began sounding again a red streak landed in the Power Chamber that materialized into Andros and Ashley, similarly a silver and a pink streak materialized into Zhane and Karone, with Cierra in her aunt's arms.

"The building quickly became infested, and this was the safest place we could think of to bring her." Karone quickly explained.

"Oh no." Billy said from over by the computer, cutting off anything either Andros or Ashley were about to say. "Guys, this really is the big one. Sarahna is on her way, along with Serpentera."

"What can we do to help?" Andros quickly asked, this place had become his home over the past thirteen years, and had been his wife's home her whole life. He had fought to defend it once, and he would do so again.

"Have you managed to acquire a new Megaship?" Jason asked, remembering what happened to the last one.

Andros nodded and said "Fresh off the assembly line from KO-35. It's what Zhane had gone to get the other week."

"Does it have Megazord capability?" Jason asked, knowing that should have been a part of his first question. Once Andros nodded Jason continued "Good, you, Zhane, and Ashley can take it to space and hold off Serpentera, we'll have whoever we can join you.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, it takes five to pilot it." Andros said sadly.

Zhane piped up "And I have my Mega Winger Mark II, got it a few years ago, so I can go up in that."

"Then we still need three Rangers, since we need TJ here on Earth to combat the ground forces." Kim said, biting her nail. "Billy, teleport Adam and Tanya here, Kat too. I don't care if she is with her fiancé."

"Justin Stewart too, he can help." Ashley piped up from the back where she was holding her daughter.

Billy quickly did as he was instructed and teleported the four former Rangers to the Power Chamber.

Kat looked around, stunned. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, glad she hadn't been near Casey when she was suddenly teleported off her street.

"In case you haven't noticed, the cities in trouble and we need all the help we can get." Carri said, staring at her cousin.

"But why me?" Kat asked, she had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with the Ranger business after she handed her Turbo morphed over to Kim.

"Because you have experience, believe it or not you're a senior Ranger and we need you, now suit up." Andros said as he handed her the pink Astro morpher. He had stored them in Billy's lab for safe keeping after the whole Psycho incident. They needed the morphers closer to home, and he couldn't think of a safer place.

He knew that they didn't have time to argue with her, so he wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. She was going to help if she wanted to save her world.

"I'm in." Adam said, taking the black Astro morpher. It was good to be needed again as a Ranger, even if his wife didn't like it.

"Me too." Justin added, taking the blue Astro morpher and strapping it on.

Karone stepped up and said "If you have any extra morphers, I'll take one and take one of Lightspeeds Megazords up."

"Negative." Billy said, coming over from the communications console. "I just spoke with Carter, apparently Mariner Bay has been invaded by Courtadrones as well. Silver Hills and Turtle Cove as well."

"She's not just targeting Angel Grove, this is a major problem. Come on guys, we need to get out there and deal with those monster and DragonZord." Jason said, leading his team into morphing and calling on their Zords as they teleported out.

Andros took the lead of the new Astro Rangers. "Let's Rocket!" they all called. In flashes of various lights they all teleported out, leaving Billy, Tanya, Karone and Cierra alone in the Power Chamber.

"Billy, Lightspeed has a multitude of Megazords, I'm certain they can spare one." Karone said, she wasn't too familiar with Lightspeed, but Leo had told her of the tour the received after finally defeating Trakeena for good.

Billy sighed "No. But I do have a single Zord I created a while back. It forms one half of the Megazord I built in my spare time. It'll take you to space where you can help the others." He opened the safe that he had stored the Astro morphers in for Andros and pulled out a Turbo morpher. "It works in conjunction with this morpher, here."

"What about the other half?" she asked, eager to get out and help.

Billy pulled out another Turbo morpher "If she wants it, then it's Tanya's, but I'm afraid I'll be too busy to watch Cierra and the computers too."

"I'll stay and watch Cierra." Tanya said, declining the morpher. It was a tempting offer, to go back into battle with her husband, but she had her own personal reasons for declining.

"Alright, then I'll see if I can get one of the others to fill in." Billy said, he understood Tanya not wanting to battle, it was part of the reason he initially declined taking on Zeo II's Powers. He quickly searched for a former Ranger who's city wasn't under attack, finally finding one. "She must be going after all the former Rangers first." Billy noted, even San Angeles and Ocean Bluff were under attack.

In a flash of yellow light Aisha Campbell appeared. She had been living in Santa Monica for a few years as a vet. After explaining the situation to her she took the morpher, gladly accepting the return to duty.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Karone shouted, morphing into the red Turbo Ranger while Aisha morphed into the blue Turbo Ranger. Billy and Tanya, who was now holding Cierra, watched as the two Ranger teleported off.

* * *

Jason and the others were busy trying to fight three enemies at once in their Megazord. It didn't help that they were still recovering from their fight against the evil Rangers either. They used their Megazords sword cut off one of the tentacles the octopus monster had wrapped around them. DragonZord was hitting them with its drill tail and shooting it's missiles at them while the plant monster shot exploding spores out at them. Things were not looking good for the team.

Turning to grab DragonZords tail as it attacked them, they began swinging it around, hitting both of the monsters and letting DragonZord fly back out into the ocean. Of course, being able to function underwater that didn't bother it. As the music from Tommy's flute played, DragonZord rose back up from the water to continue it's attack.

"Jason, we need to focus on one at a time or else we're going to lose all power!" Kim shouted as the cockpit shook with the explosion of another spore.

"You're right. Alright, focus all attacks on the plant monster!" Jason said, he had been trying to do everything at once to try and finish this fight quicker. He blamed adrenaline taking over, these monsters were only part of the problem. Turning to face the plant monster they raised the Megazords sword.

"Oh no you don't!." the monster said as it sent three more spores out before being cut in half by the sword.

"One down." Jason said "A million to go."

* * *

Wesley Collins and Eric Myers fought back to back against the Courtadrones invading their town of Silver Hills. They had known of the all the problems that Angel Grove had been facing lately, but they never imagined that they would effect their town as well.

"Fells strangely familiar, doesn't it?" Wes asked as he cut up a few Courtadrones with his chrono saber.

"Don't remind me!" Eric said, blasting the Courtadrones to pieces with his quantum defender. Wes just laughed.

Jumping over a car Jen Collins shouted "Watch out!" as she threw a couple of grenades into the crowd, seeing them hit the ground both Wes and Eric jumped up and out of the way. They made it out of the way just in time to see a number of Courtadrones go up in a fiery blaze.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Wes shouted with a laugh as he turned to look at his wife. She was decked out in her leather outfit he had seen her in when they faced the Mut-Orgs together. After that she had managed to stay in the year two-thousand and two, though she wouldn't say how she managed that. In the end it didn't matter to him as long they were together.

He was worried about Time Force finding out about her though, since she did say that she had to keep under the radar. But he was making an exception in this case as it would make sense for the wife of a Ranger to know how to defend herself and know about some, but not all, Ranger tech.

"Have you heard from Taylor?" Jen asked Eric as she held each of her guns out and shot holes through the Courtadrones heads.

"No, but I imagine Turtle Cove is under attack as well." Eric said, aiming his defender and shooting. He wanted to hurry and finish this so that he could go check on her. He knew she was perfectly capable of holding her own against almost any enemy, but that didn't keep him from worrying.

Jen sighed as she continued to dismantle Courtadrones. "I hope this all ends for the better soon."

* * *

After destroying the plant monster the Feral Megazord turned it's attention to the octopus monster. Pulling out their Megazords blaster they made quick work of it. Now all that remained was DragonZord, which they really didn't want to destroy. "If we could just get the Dragon Dagger away from him!" Jason said as he gripped his controls to keep from sliding.

"I'm going to try." Kim said, teleporting out before anyone could protest. She knew it was probably a long shot, but she had to try at least. Hopefully seeing her would break the spell over Tommy as well. Hopefully.

"Kim, wait!" Jason shouted a little too late. He knew how powerful Tommy was, it wasn't going to be easy for her to get his dagger.

"What is she thinking?" TJ asked as he pulled himself back to his console after the Megazord took a direct hit from DragonZords missiles. "She shouldn't out there alone!" He had heard the stories of the evil green Ranger.

"I don't know, just trust that she knows what she's doing." Jason said, focusing back on the battle at hand. "We have to make sure we stay alive as well."

Kim teleported down behind the green Ranger, quickly reaching for his Dragon Dagger. She almost had it when he turned around and knocked her hand away. "Not so fast red Ranger!" he said as he began attacking.

"Tommy, please, it's me, it's Kim! I'm your friend!" Kim shouted as she continued to block his attacks. She had to get through to him, she just had too.

As he attacked her he couldn't help but feel as though she were telling him the truth. But it couldn't be the truth, his mission was to eliminate her and her friends. "Liar!" he shouted as landed a kick in her ribs.

Kim picked herself up, seeing how dangerously close she was to falling off the edge of the building. She felt a tear run down her cheek, she had been ready to kill him just a few hours ago, and now all she wanted to do was help him. She stared at him through her visor, feeling the first drops of rain hit her suit. She watched as the water ran slowly down the outside of her helmet. "Tommy, please, let me help you."

The green Ranger stood there, poised to attack as he calmly said "This thunderstorm will be the perfect backdrop to your demise." He smirked from behind his helmet. He quickly began to charge her, dagger raised ready to kill.

Kim saw him coming at her with the intent to kill and she quickly reacted, teleporting out of the way and reappearing behind him, wrapping her around his.

Not long after he felt her arms grab him, he quit struggling. Something about it just seemed right, but he didn't know why. He shook his head in frustration, quickly forcing her off if him and teleporting out in a green streak.

"Tommy no!" Kim shouted after the streak of light. "Don't go…" She slowly turned to look at the Megazord and DragonZord, she had accomplished part of her goal, DragonZord was retreating back into the ocean for the time being.

Jason sighed, glad that the battle against DragonZord was over. "Billy's, how the battle against Serpentera going?"

"Not too good I'm afraid, they could use some back up." Billy replied through the communicator.

Jason nodded "Right, I'll send the Feral Megazord up to join them soon." Turning back to look at his team he said "TJ, I want you, Ryan, and Carri to take the Megazord into space and join the others. Do not let Serpentera reach Earth, if it does then we're finished. This time she means business, she'll kill us all if we don't stop her."

"But what if DragonZord returns?" Ryan asked, knowing it probably wouldn't be long.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, right now we need to keep Serpentera from reaching Earth. " he said, knowing that Ryan's concerns were justified; but a little bit of property damage was better than having no property to damage.

"You got it, we'll be back." Carri said, knowing that her boyfriend didn't like this plan. He had never liked anything that put her in direct danger, even though he knew she could take her of herself. As the Megazord began to take off, Jason and Rocky teleported out and joined Kim on the rooftop below.

"Guys, I think I almost got through to him." Kim said as she walked over to the others.

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder and said "That's great, but right now we're needed on the streets. Now come on." He jumped off of the roof and landed in the center of that streets Courtadrones, summoning his sword and beginning his attack. Kim knew he was right, so she and Rocky quickly followed.

* * *

Xinas continued to battle the Courtadrones and Hunter long after Carri left. He knew why she had disappeared, she had been recalled. He also understood why she didn't take him with her, she didn't trust him. She had no reason to. As far as he was concerned, this was only a temporary alliance anyway.

* * *

"Fire!" Andros shouted, giving the order for everyone to aim the Megaships blasters at Serpentera. They hit the giant Zord with a succession of blasts, barely putting a dent in it. They had been at this for the better part of an hour. Andros wanted to do as much fighting as possible while in the form of the Megaship since it would be easier to maneuver.

"Nothings working!" Kat screamed from her post. She had never had to face Serpentera before, Zedd had all but abandoned it by the time she joined the team. She never imagined that it would be this tough.

"We've got to keep trying!" Adam shouted, he remembered all the time that Zedd had brought Serpentera to Earth, they had always lucked out as he would run out of power; but now that Sarahna had a lightning diamond at her disposal they weren't going to get that lucky. This fight was to the end.

They quickly moved the Megaship out of the way of Serpentera's beam. "That was a close one!" Justin commented, noticing that they had just barely missed being hit.

"Andros, Andros come in." Karone's voice rang through the communication's system. "Andros, how are things on your end?" She, Aisha, and Zhane were attack Serpentera further down while Andros and his team took near the head.

"Not so good. Nothing we do seems to be working." Andros replied, firing on the massive Zord again. "How about you?"

"We've managed to breach the hull a little, but not much. It might beneficial if you formed the Megazord and used its saber." Karone answered. At this rate there was no way that they were going to keep it from reaching Earth.

Andros sighed, looking down at the control console. He knew she was right, he was putting too much focus on maneuverability rather than the strength they really needed. "Prepare to form the Megazord!" he ordered, beginning the sequence.

Ashley did her part for the transformation, thinking about how this brought back memories of her first meeting with Andros and the relationship they would eventually develop. She smiled as she felt the necklace that he had given her for her birthday around her neck.

"Say hello to the cavalry!" Carri's voice rang through the communications system as the Feral Megazord started to become visible. She took control of the Megazords right arm and began firing on Serpentera's head as they made it closer and closer.

"Andros, where do you need us?" TJ asked with a slight laugh. There was never a dull moment around Carri, that was for sure.

"Karone and Zhane have in under control further down, so if you would stay around here and give us a hand that'd be great." Andros replied as he landed on Serpentera's back and began slashing the massive Zord with the Megazord saber.

"You got it!" TJ replied as he spun the Megazord off to the side and let Ryan stick the Megazords blade into Serpentera, going along the side of it for a short while before turning and having Carri blast at the spot they just cut.

The Astro Megazord jumped off of Serpentera's back and began attacking the other side of the Zord, hopefully soon they would be able to break it apart.

* * *

Sarahna laughed, even with four Megazords there was nothing they could do. Victory was sure to be hers. This was just too perfect, her plan was working. She had successfully divided up the Rangers and tired out them out and now most of their best were here to die. Soon everything would be hers to do with whatever she pleased. She turned Serpentera's head to fire another beam at the annoying insects, maybe she would actually hit one this time.

* * *

Getting tossed aside like paper Conner McKnight stood and grabbed one of the Courtadrones, kicking it repeatedly in it's stomach before tossing it aside and going after another. He didn't know what this was all about, Reefside had been quiet for better part of six years.

Ethan James tackled one of the Courtadrones, managing to bring another down with them. He then stood and went after another. "This must have something to do with Dr. O's fight in Angel Grove." he said as he tripped one and punched another.

"You think?" Kira Ford asked as she kicked one of the mechanical misfits off of her. "That's it, I've had enough of this. Dino Thunder Power Up!" she called, revealing her Ptera morpher and becoming the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger for the first time in three years.

Conner stared at her in disbelief. "You can morph?" he asked.

"Talk later, fight invasion of robots now." she said, ignoring his question and attacking with her Ptera-grips.

"Well as long as we're sharing secrets, Dino Thunder Power Up!" Conner called, morphing into the red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Oh so now who's been hiding something?" Kira asked before jumping up and gliding along the air as she struck Courtadrones with her Ptera-grips.

"Thought it was talk later, fight now." Conner mocked as he bashed Courtadrones with his Tyranno-staff.

Ethan looked around in shock. "What, am I the only one who wasn't notified about new morphers?" he asked, kicking a Courtadrone back.

"Sorry bro, reds only club." Conner said, smiling behind his helmet. Dr. O had granted him a new morpher when he brought him into his team of red Rangers. He had to admit, it felt good to be a Ranger again.

"And I didn't ask for this, it was gift from someone called the Sentinel Knight." Kira said as she attacked the Courtadrones.

"Well if I make it out of this I'm starting a blues only club." Ethan said sarcastically. He always hated being left out, and as far as he knew he and Trent were the only powerless Rangers from their old team now.

* * *

Jason looked at what he had left of his team on Earth, Rocky and Kim, through the water streaks from the storm on his visor. They had just finished fighting off a squad of Courtadrones and were trying to figure out their next move. What they needed to do was free the other Rangers, but how he wasn't sure. Billy had tried his spell disruptor, but it hadn't worked. That meant that the spell wasn't over the Rangers, that meant it most likely had to be the power coins themselves. "Is there any way to remove the spell without destroying the coins?" he asked, he wanted to try and save the coins in case they ever needed a back up power supply.

Kim, being the one who spent two years training with Dulcea's senile mentor Ninjor, answered "We could most likely overload them. That would severe their connection the grid without destroying them completely. After that I could always try restoring them, or take them to Ninjor or Dulcea if that fails."

Jason sighed, he hoped that there would be another way. But he would take what he could get.

"So how do we overload them?" Rocky asked. He wanted this battle to be over fast, he was worried about his girlfriend up there fighting Serpentera.

"That's going to be a little tough, Jason and I can use our Muranthian power to do that. If we keep increasing the power of the coins, they'll overload and become defunct. We just need you to try and hold them off while we concentrate." Kim said, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only chance they had at the moment.

Tommy sat on the rooftop of Angel Grove High. He had memories here, feelings that grew in this place. For her, for Kim. She had said that she was his friend. He had seen that she had no desire to do him harm, was it possible she was telling him the truth? He had been told that she was his enemy, that everything that had happened up to the time he met Sarahna at the Beach Club had been a lie. He didn't know what to believe anymore, but something inside of him was telling him to go back to her, to Kim. That she had the answers he sought.

Kim and the others were about to go search for their friends when a green streak appeared before her, materializing into the green Ranger. Everyone quickly moved into a defensive stance. Tommy looked around, smirking. He powered down in a cloud of dark green smoke.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, surprised by his lack of attacks.

Tommy looked into her eyes and said "I want your help." Kim drew her head back, just a little while ago he wanted to kill her, now he wanted her help? "I don't know what to believe anymore, something about you, about what you said earlier. It stirred something inside me."

Kim looked at the man with the spiky hair standing before her and smiled. This was actually going to work. Seeing her earlier had done exactly as she'd hoped, it had managed to get a little of the old Tommy to shine through. "Of course I'll help you." she said as she moved closer. Once she was right on top of him she began to concentrate on the Dragon Coin, pouring her energy into it.

Jason and Rocky looked on, still prepared to fight should the need arise. As they watched Kim move in closer and close her eyes they began to see green lightning crawl around Tommy's body. Soon after that he began to seize for a moment, and then just collapsed onto Kim.

Km laid him down on the wet rooftop and took a look at his power coin. Sure enough it had been overloaded. It was now partially black and had cracks covering it. "Will he be alright?" Rocky asked, taking note of their unconscious friend.

"He should be in a few minutes." she replied, sliding the now useless coin into her pocket. The trio watched over their friend for a moment or two before his eyes fluttered open.

"Kim?" he asked, picking himself up. "What happened?" As he asked it came back to him, he had been forced to become the evil green Ranger once again and had nearly succeeded in killing Jason.

Kim bent down and gave him a hug, thankful that he was alright and back to normal. "Tommy, do you think you'll be able to fight and help us?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded "I should be able to." He summoned his Feral morpher and quickly morphed into the crimson Feral Ranger. "I can still morph, so that's a good sign."

"Alright," Jason said "than let's go and help the others. We can find a way to take care of the rest of the Courtadrones then."

"I sure hope the others are okay." Rocky said, looking up at the cloudy sky and watching rain hit his visor.

"Me too." Jason agreed. Getting ready to take off, his communicator chirped. "Go ahead Billy." he said, hoping it was good news.

"Guys, I've lost contact with the Astro Megazord. I don't know what happened." Billy said in a panic. He only hoped that Sarahna hadn't gotten them.

All four of the Rangers felt a streak of terror run through them. Each of them hoped it was just a malfunction and that the worst hadn't happened. "Come on guys…we need to free the others…" Kim said with a lump in her throat as she tried push the thought of the possibility that Andros and his team may in fact be dead.

"We'd better split up, we have a better chance of freeing them quicker that way." Rocky said, praying that Carri was alright. If Sarahna had taken out the Astro Megazord then who knew what be next?

"I hate having to split up in a situation like this, but I have to agree with Rocky." Tommy said, splitting up they would be able to cover twice as much ground and free the other five from Sarahna's control quicker than if they stuck together.

Jason thought for a moment before deciding. "Alright, Kim, you and Tommy take the west side of the county, Rocky, you and I will take the east. We'll meet back here atop the old Youth Center, alright?" The others nodded and quickly split into their two teams.

* * *

Zen-Aku had managed to track Merrick's scent to Angel Grove, though he had noticed something off about it. His scent carried the desire the desire to kill with it, which was nothing like his old friend. He fought his way through the hordes of robots to Angel Grove Park where he a blue Ranger attacking the citizens who hadn't managed to run away when the invasion began. "Merrick?" he asked as he tossed another of the robots aside.

The blue Ranger turned to face the Wolf Org. He was surprised to see him, having thought that he wouldn't try and find him. "Hello Zen-Aku. What brings you all the way from Turtle Cove?" he asked, throwing one of the civilians aside.

"You, old friend. What happened to you?" he asked, referring to the bloodlust that Merrick reeked of.

"I had my eyes opened for the first time." Merrick said with a laugh. "You had the perfect lifestyle, tormenting the innocent. Why did you ever want to give it up?"

Zen-Aku growled, this was not his friend. "Merrick would never knowingly harm the innocent! Who are you?" he demanded, pulling his crescent blade out.

"I'm Merrick, you Org reject!" Merrick growled as he pulled out his blade blaster and fired on the former Duke Org.

Zen-Aku quickly blocked the blast with his blade and leaped at his old friend, howling. He didn't want to kill him, but if he had to he would. Something had happened to Merrick, something had changed him. He hit Merrick with all his force, using the blunt end of his blade. He remembered the days when he would have gone straight for a killing blow, but traveling with Merrick across the world for so long had changed him for the better.

"That hurt you mutt." Merrick said as he jumped to his feet and summoned his lance, twirling it as he ran towards the wolf. Zen-Aku blocked the attack and countered with a kick to his ribs, feeling a few crack.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" he growled, watching the blue Ranger pick himself up.

"He's exactly who you think he is, just under a spell." Kim said as she and Tommy ran to his side. "Sarahna, our enemy, placed a spell over him and several others. If you can keep him busy for a few more minutes, I can get rid of it."

"A spell?" Zen-Aku asked, now everything made sense. That woman that bound him and took off with Merrick must be this Sarahna. "Count on it. Just make it fast."

Kim nodded, watching as both Zen-Aku and Tommy ran to distract the blue Ranger. As they did so she began to concentrate her energy, what she had left of it. She had used more than she meant to when she freed Tommy.

Tommy attacked Merrick from one side while Zen-Aku attacked from the other. As they continued to deal blows and dodge or block others, they saw blue lightning crawl over the former Wild Force Ranger. Soon after he began seizing he collapsed.

"Will he be alright?" the Wolf Org asked, showing concern for his friend.

Kim smiled at the wolf, grateful for his assistance. She bent down and reclaimed the now defunct Triceratops Coin. "He'll be fine. Just take him back to Turtle Cove, I think Princess Shayla may have awoken from her sleep." Billy had told them earlier just after the invasion started that Turtle Cove was under attack. She assumed that with the Earth itself in imminent danger, that it cause for the Princess to wake. Zen-Aku nodded, thanking them for helping him to free his friend before taking off.

* * *

Xinas glared at the red Ranger with his onyx black eyes. Their fight had started in the park, but had quickly moved into the city at the white Rangers departure.

Jason and Rocky found Hunter and Xinas doing battle, with Xinas losing due to all the Courtadrones surrounding them. "Need some help big guy?" Rocky asked as he tossed some of the Courtadrones away. Carri had told them how Xinas had helped her, and explained that at least until the invasion was over he was ally.

"It's about time you guys started helping out." Xinas growled, a few more minutes of this and he would have been a dead warrior.

"We've been a little busy." Rocky said as he threw the red Ranger to the ground, watching as red lightning crawled around him as he seized. Once it stopped he walked over and grabbed the Tyrannosaurus Coin, handing it to Jason.

"I saw. But you could have hurried." Xinas growled. "Go, I have these guys." he said, referencing the remaining Courtadrones.

* * *

Cole Evans was tossed aside like a rag doll. Even though he had regained his Wild Force powers, along with the rest of his team sans Merrick, they were still struggling against these creatures. He believed Jason and the others had called them Courtadrones. Why they were attacking Turtle Cove he didn't know. What he did know was that their presence had awoke the Princess, who descended from the Animarium and returned their growl phones to them.

"Guys, we have to stop them!" Taylor Earhardt shouted, her home hadn't been under attack in seven years, give or take a few, and she wasn't about to let this new attack destroy the peace they had fought to achieve.

"We got it!" Max Cooper shouted back before being thrown to the ground by one of the Courtadrones. These things were at least twice as powerful as the Putrids they used to face, and the fact that there so many of them didn't help.

"We've got to win, for the Earth!" Cole said, trying to encourage his team.

* * *

Tommy and Kim came across Trent in the abandoned warehouse district. "Talk about déjà vu." Tommy said as he went to face off against Trent. He had hoped to never have to face the former white Ranger again. He had nearly destroyed the Dino Thunder team time after time until he was freed from the gems evil influence.

"Any time now!" Tommy shouted as he hit the ground. It was taking her longer to free Trent than it had to free himself and Merrick. The only thing he could think of was that using her energy to overload the coins took too much out of her. Finally he saw the yellow lightning creep and crawl over his friend, causing him to seize.

After catching him and gently setting him down Tommy took the Saber-toothed Tiger Coin and carried it over to Kim. As he held it out to her she picked her head up to reveal a nose bleed. "Kim, are you alright?" he asked as he wiped the blood from her face.

"Yeah," she replied, out of breath, "I'll be fine. Come on, let's get going." She had over exerted herself, using her power to overload three power coins had really taken it out of her, not to mention all the fighting she had done in between.

* * *

Jason and Rocky found Cassie holding a man against the wall of her flower shop, choking the life out of him. "Put him down!" Jason shouted as he ran over towards her.

Cassie shrugged "Whatever you say." She pulled the man away from the wall and tossed at the two incoming Rangers.

Jason caught the man, recognizing him as Ritchie, a boy who had worked at the Youth Center during their sophomore year of high school.

Rocky continued running towards Cassie, trying to distract her while Jason overloaded her coin. He hated hitting girls though, no matter the reason. As such he took it easy on Cassie, just avoiding her punches and kicks until she began to seize as the pink lightning bounced around her.

"Kim, we've got the Pterodactyl and Tyrannosaurus Coins, how many are left?" Rocky asked, speaking into his communicator.

"Just one then, the Mastodon." Kim replied. Rocky noticed something off about her voice, she sounded exhausted which he had to admit, he was getting there.

"Alright, leave it to us. You guys go ahead and make your way back to the Youth Center. Hopefully Billy has a way to destroy all these Courtadrones without causing anymore damage to the city." he replied, going over to tell Jason the plan. "You alright?" he asked, seeing the silver Ranger bending over using his knees for support.

"Yeah, it just takes a lot out of you, overloading the coins. I haven't felt this tired since before Muranthias." Jason said, straightening himself as he prepared to go free the final Ranger.

* * *

Billy had teleported three of the four Rangers to the Power Chamber and quickly brought them up to speed on the situation. Luckily they weren't drained of too much energy and could still hold a morph and fight. He handed out the three other rebuilt Turbo morphers, handing the pink to Cassie, green to Trent, and the yellow to Hunter. He had modified the yellow to not include a skirt, not wanting to rely on the assumption that the morphers scanned your DNA and formed a skirt based on that.

After sending them into battle in various cities, Trent in Reefside, Cassie in Silver Hills, and Hunter to Blue Bay Harbor, he headed back to the communications panel, trying to make contact with any of the Rangers in space. But he had no luck.

Tanya had been visibly shook when she learned that communication with the Astro Megazord had been lost, her husband was aboard that Megazord. Of course she felt bad about them losing contact with the others as well, that one just hit her a little closer to home. Trini was in the other room taking care of Cierra, since Tanya was of no help now. As a result he was running around trying to do everything himself.

After slamming his fist on the panel he walked back over to the other end of the room where he was working on his disruptor. It had failed in trying to free the Rangers from their spell, luckily Kim had come up with an alternative to that. Now he was working in a hurry to reprogram it to emit a frequency that would overwrite the Courtadrones programming and shut them down.

* * *

Rocky found himself fighting against Carlos in the center of down town Angel Grove. Jason was taking longer to free him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep fighting his old friend. He was beginning to tire, physically and mentally. He had been worried about Carri ever since she left, but once he learned that communications had been lost, he really began to worry.

Finally black lightning covered the black Ranger as he began to seize. Retrieving the Mastodon Coin he watched as Carlos was teleported out by Billy. He ran back over to Jason, seeing blood oozing out of his nose. "You alright man?"

"Just tired. Can you teleport us to the Youth Center?" Jason asked. Rocky nodded and together they teleported off.

* * *

Tori Hanson waved her arms in a circle, using her power to create a blast of water that drenched the parts of the Courtadrones that she had exposed with her ninja blade. Normally they were able to be dismantled just by getting wet; but there was something different about these, they were stronger, impervious to water unless their insides were slightly exposed.

Dustin Brooks traveled beneath the ground using his power of Earth, pulling various Courtadrone into the ground up to their necks to make them easier to deal with.

Shane Clarke used his ability to utilize air as a weapon to lift some up and let them fall from great heights, busting them while Blake and Hunter Bradley used their ability to create lightning to fry some, and Cam Watanabe used his swordsmanship to slice and dice others. Along with their special abilities they also utilized their ninja fighting skills to defeat their enemies.

As they fought Hunter explained about his yellow Ranger power and how he hated it for being so bright. He felt like a big yellow target. "Hey Cam," Hunter said as he bounced off of one Courtadrone and kicked another, "when this is all over would you mind making us new morphers with the same power as our old ones?" He wanted to be prepared in case anything like this ever happened again, and having their morphers rebuilt was the best way to do that.

"Gladly, I'm starting to miss the protection the Ranger suit offers." Cam said, avoiding a blast from one of the Courtadrones and jumping up, bringing his sword down on it.

* * *

In Mariner Bay the Lightspeed Rangers were struggling with the hordes of Courtadrones. As he fired a round of shots from his blaster, Carter Grayson saw a reporter trying to get the scoop of the century. He moved in closer, telling Joel Rawlings to cover him. As he made his way to her he heard some of what she was saying.

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting to you live in Mariner Bay, I have received reports that similar attacks are occurring all over California." she screamed as Quadrafighter flew just over her head. "Ocean Bluffs, Silver Hills, Turtle Cover, even the famous Angel Grove. Yes, it seems that every town that once housed those heroes called the Power Rangers is now under a full scale attack." she continued.

"Cassidy, maybe we should get out here, like now!" her cameraman Devin Valle said, taking note of the dozen or so Courtadrones heading their way.

"Are you crazy? This is bigger than the invasion of Angel Grove twelve years ago!" Cassidy said, looking at Devin like he was crazy.

"Cass, we really need to get out here!" Devin screamed, pointing behind her.

Carter ran up on them and shouted "What do you think you're doing? Get out of here!" He didn't want any more civilians to get hurt. "Go! I'll deal with them!" He waited until he was sure they running away before he began firing on the Courtadrones that had been heading their way.

* * *

Jason and Rocky made it to the old Youth Center, as they landed Jason told Rocky to set him down. As he sat on the wet roof, listening to the rain hit his helmet, he caught his breath. Freeing three Rangers wasn't easy, he was surprised that he even had the energy to stand afterwards.

Kim looked over at Jason and couldn't help but laugh. "You know, for being regarded as two of the most powerful Rangers in the universe, we sure do look pretty pathetic right now."

Jason laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Yeah, isn't that the truth. Hopefully Billy finishes his modifications soon. We could sure use the extra help."

"How do think the others are faring?" Tommy asked, they hadn't heard anything in over an hour, not since Billy told them he'd lost contact with the Astro Rangers. He hadn't been this afraid since Rito and Goldar succeeded in destroying not only stripping them of their Ninjetti Powers, but also in destroying the Command Center.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jason said "They've got Carri with them, she wouldn't dare let them be defeated." He hoped that would give some comfort to Rocky, he knew how he felt. He didn't know how Emily was doing, he hadn't seen her since before the invasion started that morning.

"Oh shit, guys look!" Rocky shouted over the loud clap of thunder that echoed off the mountains in the distance.

The others turned to look at what he was pointing at, and they all froze. "It can't be…" Kim said, her heart skipping a few beats as she stared in terror at what was poking it's ugly head out from within the clouds above the mountains.

"Serpentera…" Jason said, the fear evident in his voice. If Sarahna and Serpentera were here, then that must've meant that everyone had failed.

"That's it, we're finished." Rocky said, not wanting to admit defeat, but also not seeing anymore options for them. Two of their best Rangers were too weak to go up against Sarahna, while two more were quickly running out of energy, and they didn't know what happened to the others.

* * *

"Karone, hurry and head towards Serpentera's mouth, I have a plan." Carri's voice rang through her wrist communicator. She felt bad about ignoring Billy's calls, they all did, but they needed to focus on the battle at hand and communicate with one another to keep strategizing.

"Right, meet you there." Karone replied, she looked over at her partner who nodded. Pushing forward on the thrusters she raced to make it Serpentera's mouth before it reached Angel Grove.

Carri made her way to the head of Serpentera, quickly being joined by the Mega Winger, Astro Megazord, and the Turbo Shuttlezord. The trip of re-entering Earth's atmosphere had been a trying one, all the Megazords had sustained considerable damage, most of them had to divert energy away from communications in order to keep going.

Andros followed the Feral Megazord, listening to Carri's plan through his wrist communicator along the way. He didn't like it, but it did seem to be their best shot, and their last. He turned to look at the yellow Astro Ranger, his wife, who nodded in agreement with the plan. As did the rest of his team. "Right, thrusters to maximum!"

* * *

Jason and the others watched as four Megazords descended from the clouds, making their way to the mouth of Serpentera. "They're alive!" Rocky shouted gleefully as he saw the Feral Megazord appear from the clouds.

"Yes, but look at them, they won't hold out much longer." Tommy said as he took note of the missing pieces of the Megazords, some were missing an arm, some a leg, some both.

"They also managed to damage it somewhat." Kim said, seeing cuts and holes in the massive Zord. It wasn't enough to keep it from destroying the world, or even just the city, but it was more than they had ever been able to accomplish against it, she was at least proud of that.

Tommy moved in close to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her, holding for what he thought may very well be the last time. Those four Megazords were all they had to stand against Serpentera.

They all looked on as all four Megazords grabbed on to Serpentera's head, with the biggest, being the Feral Megazord, climbing in its mouth. "What are they doing?" Rocky asked, getting his answer as simultaneously all four Megazords self-destructed.

"No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched a giant ball of fire engulf Serpentera's head. He dropped to his knees, pounding the rooftop with his fist in both anger and sorrow. He couldn't believe they had done that, that they had sacrificed themselves.

Kim felt tears start running down her cheeks, she didn't see any teleportation beams leave the Zords before the explosion, and she didn't see any now. "Carri…" she said softly, burying her face in Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy lowered his head in sadness, feeling partially responsible for this. If he had been able to tell that it wasn't Kim that met him at the Beach Club, then probably none of this would've happened. Sarahna's plan would have been derailed a bit.

Jason could feel his eyes begin to sting from the saltiness of the tears he was trying to hold back. He too lowered his head, feeling responsible. He should have made certain that she was dead all those months ago before returning home, bringing his problems with him.

"Please tell me you don't think that we're stupid enough to blow ourselves up." a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned, Jason and Kim slower than Tommy and Rocky, to see Carri and all the other Rangers from space standing behind them.

"Carri!" Rocky shouted as he pulled himself to his feet and jogged to her, embracing her tightly. "I'm glad you're safe." he said before giving her a kiss.

Wiping what remained of her tears away Kim asked "But how did you escape? We never saw any teleportation beams leave the Zords."

"Then you just weren't looking hard enough, because we did." she said, sticking her tongue out. "Look there, we did it!" They all turned to look up at the cloudy sky to see a headless Serpentera fall from the sky and land across the mountains. What remained of it's head landed on their side of the mountains. A mini Earthquake was caused by the landing of the Zord.

After they stopped shaking Jason said "It's really done?" He couldn't believe it, he had been fighting Sarahna for so long and now it was finally over.

"Not…quite…" Sarahna gasped from behind everyone. They all turned to face her, her outfit was in shreds and she was covered in soot and burn marks.

"But how?" Carri asked "No one could have survived that explosion!"

Sarahna tried to catch her breath as she said "I teleported out once I realized I couldn't save my Zord." Staggering over to the Rangers she screamed "You ruined everything! My plans were going so well, I was going to rule over everything!" She pulled two of her daggers, trying to cover them in flames but to no avail. Frustrated, she began to just toss them when she collapsed from exhaustion. She looked over at Tommy, the favorite of her evil Rangers and said "How could you…" with a single tear running down her cheek as she passed out.

Jason looked around at his fellow Rangers, the look on his face said what he was thinking. The tear that formed from her face showed that she still had some shred of humanity left, which is all Rita, Zedd, and Divatox had when they were purified by Zordon. He still didn't like them, and wanted nothing to do with them, but his mentor had been willing to give them a second chance at life, the least he could do was the same. His fellow Rangers nodded, even Kim who said "Bitch better not try and kiss my boyfriend again though."

Tommy turned his head, feeling bad about that. He had thought it was Kim though, what was he supposed to do?

"Tommy, Carri, Ryan, TJ, Rocky, come here. Let's form a circle around her." Jason said as he and Kim struggled to get to their feet. "You all felt the presence of Zordon when you put your Feral morphers on for the first time, right?" he asked, knowing that he and Kim had.

All of them except for Ryan nodded. Ryan instead said "I never knew Zordon, but I did feel a massive amount of good energy when I put mine on."

"That was Zordon. He must have put some of his own energy into these morphers when he had them created." Kim explained as Ryan nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, gather in a circle around her and concentrate on that energy." They did as they were told and soon after a brilliant white light began to emanate from their morphers, moving inward and enveloping Sarahna.

They all watched as her burn marks healed, the soot washed away from her face, her hair grew back where it had been burned, and her outfit changed to a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of cowgirl boots. Once the light was finished with her it expanded outward into an "O" and scattered, making a sound akin to a sonic boom.

* * *

Conner and his former team continued to fight until they saw all of their enemies turn to sand before their eyes. "What just happened?" Conner asked, kicking around a pile of newly formed sand.

"I think they just disintegrated. Any ideas Ethan?" Kira said, looking at herself and Conner involuntarily powering down.

"Even I'm stumped on this one. That was like nothing I've ever seen." the former blue Ranger said as crouched down to examine the sand.

* * *

All throughout California the Courtadrones turned to sand, Blue Bay Harbor, Ocean Bluffs, Mariner Bay, Turtle Cove, Silver Hills, etc. Zen-Aku had been just outside Turtle Cove when the wave hit him. He stared at himself in amazement, he was no longer and Org, but a human. He had shoulder length silver hair, a slight goatee, and was dressed in a black dress shirt and black jeans.

* * *

"I never thought I would see another Zordon wave." Ashley said as she leaned against her husband, smiling. They had won. They had really won.

"I know, it's a beautiful sight, but it comes at a price." Andros said, looking at the Feral morphers. "They used up all the energy they had left in their morphers." Ashley looked at the morphers in question and saw that they were fried.

Once the wave dispersed, the Feral Rangers let go of one another's hands. Tommy quickly caught Kim as she fainted, and Carri caught Jason. "They're exhausted, let's get them back to the Power Chamber." Tommy said.

As they all stood Sarahna came too, she pushed herself up to her knees and examined herself, not sure what to think. "Wait, take me with you, please." she said as she stood, facing Tommy. He let a heavy breath out, with Jason and Kim out cold it was his call as temporary team leader. He hated her for everything she had done, especially to Kim and himself, but he decided he was willing to give her a shot, even if he didn't like her. He held out his hand, which she slowly took and together the group teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Billy was putting the finishing touches on his machine when everyone teleported in. He quickly set up the medical beds for Jason and Kim, seeing that they were in the worst shape. He began running diagnostics on them, determining that all they needed was a long nap and to take it easy for a while afterwards.

Tanya ran over to her husband when she saw him, smacking him on the back for scaring her like that. She was glad to have him home safe, and when he asked why she declined to go into space as a Ranger she told him it was because she had found out that morning that she was pregnant.

Adam was speechless upon hearing the news that he was going to be a dad. He couldn't believe it, he had never really seen himself as a dad, but always knew wanted kids someday, "This is incredible!" he finally said, giving his wife a hug and a kiss.

Tommy smiled, pretty soon everything would be the way it was meant to be.


	21. Epilogue

After Darkness Falls

"Epilogue"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, that is owned by Disney/Saban. Carri and all things related to Carri (including Jason's Cougar Ninjetti Power) belong to KJ with many thanks. Everyone else belongs to me.

A/N: This is the final chapter for After Darkness Falls, I am planning on doing a sequel to it some time in the near future. There are a few things I left out here, like what they do with Serpentera, but that will be explained in the next story. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. Kim's powers were inspired by Ksuzie's "The Coin's", but unlike Ksuzie's she can only travel through time and space, not dimensions., and I am expanding upon them.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

One month after the battle things were beginning to get back to normal, the city was being rebuilt and the Rangers had returned to their normal lives. Tommy had, much to the disappointment of his Dino Thunder team, decided to remain in Angel Grove with Kimberly, though they understood why.

Ryan had returned to Mariner Bay after helping with the clean up some, he was going to miss his new friends; but after twenty years of not knowing his family he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could.

Adam and Tanya began preparing for their baby to come. It would still be a while, but Adam wanted to be prepared. Mostly it was to get him used to the idea of being a dad so he wouldn't be so nervous when the time actually came.

Billy and Trini had finally cemented their relationship and moved into Billy's loft together. Much to his friends surprise he didn't live in the Power Chamber like they thought, he just spent a lot of time there. The former blue Ranger couldn't have been happier.

TJ returned to his garage, which was now booming with business with all the destruction Sarahna's invasion had caused. Due to so much business he had been forced to hire extra help to get it all done. He was glad some good had come out of the attack, even if it was only good for him.

Carri had finally decided on what type of business she wanted to open, much to her brothers irritation she was opening her own production studio to rival his. It was her own personal way of saying "up yours" for having her do all of his work while she was under his employ.

Rocky's business, like TJ's, was booming. With two major invasions in under twenty years people were beginning to think that it might happen again, and so they wanted to learn self defense in order to be able to defend themselves against any other type of threat. With all the extra money coming in he was thinking of opening a third school, this time in Angel Grove's other neighboring city, Silver Hills.

Jason had found Emily after he recovered a few days after they thwarted the invasion. She was happy to see him safe, and even happier to hear that the battle was over and that he would be retiring as a Ranger. They were still keeping their relationship a secret from the others, he had decided to tell them, he just wasn't sure when yet.

Sarahna, with the help of Karone, had managed to integrate into everyday life in Angel Grove. She was now going by Sarah, as she took a job at Rocky's Angel Grove school, working alongside Jason. It had been her choice, but both Jason and Tommy had already agreed it might be best to keep an eye on her for a while. They had managed to purify her, and they were willing to give her a chance just as they had Karone. However, that didn't mean that they fully trusted her. She was still able to make choices, and it was a very real possibility that she could always turn back to evil. Having her work for Rocky alongside Jason seemed to be the best way to keep tabs on her. Karone had agreed and opened her apartment to the former villain.

Kim had quit her job at the flower shop, wanting to do something more with her life. Carri had offered her a job as her assistant, and though tempted she wound up turning it down for the time being. She wanted to take time and really think about what she wanted to do now that they were through Rangering. She hadn't given up on her quest to revive Zordon via the power coins, but she was postponing it until she could the coins active again.

Tommy and Kim sat by the lake, admiring it's beauty when Tommy looked over and saw Kim smiling. "What're you thinking about?" he asked, curious to know what she was smiling at.

Kim turned to look at him and said "Just this, everything's so peaceful, y'know? A month ago it seemed like the end, like it was all over. But now look at us, you, me back together again, the city being rebuilt, and even a new friend for what it's worth. It's just a time of new beginnings." Her smile widened as she looked back out over the lake.


End file.
